The Light In My Heart
by Hikaru Uchida
Summary: Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he do it? what will he choose? ItaNaru
1. Ch 0 prologue

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, Itachi would've been ALIVE! ****This plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchida**

**Ok so I really hope you like this new fic. It's ItaNaru of course, anyway Naruto might get pregnant soooo yeah. And Itachi's character will be like he was with sasuke when he was little, but that's only in front of Naruto. Also Tobi will stay like before, so Madara won't appear in this story. **

**Ages:**

Team Jinchūriki**: **Gaara 16, Yugito 24, Yagura 14, Rōshi 37, Han 30, Utakata 25, Fū 18, Killer Bee 28, Naruto 16.

Sasuke 16, Sakura 16, Kakashi 28, Iruka 27, Tsunade 50, Jiraya 51.

Team Akatsuki: Pain 20, Konan 20, Kakuzu 30, Hidan 19, Sasori 21, Deidara 20, Kisame 26, Itachi 20, Zetsu 25, Tobi 22.

Summery: Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? what will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

**The Light in my Heart**

**Prologue**

Itachi's POV

I walked towards the meeting room to report my last mission, it was easy but I still had to kill someone, I just hate it._ 'The last half demon alive, is now dead'_ I thought sadly and to think I was the one to do it. I sighed as I walked to the closed doors of the meeting room.

As I enter the room I lifted a brow since the round table was occupied by all members of the organization of Akatsuki. I went to sit in between Tobi, my cousin and Kisame my partner at times, though he doesn't know that he's probably my best friend, but I prefer it that way. I sighed as I saw my hyper cousin still wearing his orange mask, and Kisame grinning madly. As I looked around I notice the mood. There is a new mission and it's going to be a big one. Deidara looked exited while Sasori looked bored. Kakuzu was curios and Hinda was as hyper as Tobi, while Zetsu looked thoughtful and Konan had her eyes closed, she opend them as Pain (Nagato) the leader stood up.

He looked at us emotionless and spoke in an empty voice, "We've found the remaining pure demons. The last ones." He told us. I was shocked, but kept my faced on. Again, I only lifted my eye-brow locking my eyes with pain, asking details. "There are nine of them, they go from weakest to strongest. The thing is, we can't identified them, since they don't look like the half-breeds we've defeated until now. They are more human like. They look like us, act like us and dress like us, Zetsu has developed a sensor for them, they are in a form of a ring, that will warm up when the demon is near." He said lifting a hand to Zetsu, and Zetsu stood up, a black box with red clouds at hand, he slowly opened it, reviling ten rings, each had its own color and kanji.

"And Kakuzu has developed a weapon for each of you to use to capture your assigned demon. This gun will not kill them only disable them to fight and it'll be easier for us to capture them this way, then you will bring them here to find a way to get rid of them once and for all." He stated, _'So capture them, experiment on them and then kill them. That sound so fun.'_ I thought bitterly as Pain handed out the rings and the guns. My ring was red with the kanji Shu, (_"vermilion," "scarlet"),_ I wore it on my right ring finger.

He dismissed us and I headed out, I needed to get away from this place, it made me feel sick. _'How can he judt say that, maybe they are demons, but they are still alive!'_ I thought angrily. Tobi and Kisame were fallowing me, I lead them out of the building and into the parking lot, I reached my car and motion them to get in, I turn to the driver's sit and Tobi took the sit next to me, while Kisame went to the back sit.

"You don't agree with this new order, right?" Tobi asked me. I didn't respond. "We know how you feel, but they are a threat to this world" Kisame said sadly.

I knew both felt the same way as I do, "And we aren't? We have kill and destroyed half-breeds, we ourselves have some unique ability. Tobi and I can summon fire and water plus we both poses the Sharingan that allow us to create real illusions, you can summon water and have a sword that's alive and has chosen you as its wilder, it can also eat energy. Deidara has mouths in both of his palms and can create explosive with clay thanks those mouths, Sasori can manipulate puppets and is able to create different complex of poisons, Kakuzu has five hearts and can summon each element plus lightning, Hinda is pretty much immortal, Zetsu walk through objects and he has two separate minds, Konan can manipulate paper at will and last but not least Pain, he can pull anything toward him or push anything out of his way and he can also take energy from a living thing, so are we not enough of a threat as them?" I asked in a dangerously low voice.

"The thing is, _we _think before we act, they don't. Every time we got near them they quickly became violent towards us, they don't analyzes things like we do, they only act on pure instinct." Tobi replied. I didn't answer as I replayed what Pain told me when he gave us our ring. _"Each ring reacts to one demon and one demon only. And yours Itachi reacts to the strongest of them all, the one with nine tails, I'm expecting a lot out of you so don't disappoint me, understand?" he said in a cold voice. _

I looked at the train station as I parked in the entrance. I turn to look at them and asked "So how come they can live with us, the normal human population with out reacting the way we know they react when approached?"

They looked startle as I asked them, they didn't thought of that. They didn't respond so they got out and both mumble a 'thanks'. I sighed and started to drive home, it felt weird since I get home at night most of the time, but today I'm getting home at six, it's all thanks to the new mission.

As I turn the corner, only a block way from the house, I saw Sasuke out on the front yard with a boy shorter than himself, he had short spiky blond hair, tan skin, three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks and the most amazing blue eyes that put the sky to shame, the boy charge towards Sasuke but stopped all of the sudden. I was only a few houses away, but I clearly saw him, he froze completely, his face full of shock and … fear. Sasuke was about to say something, but the boy quickly turn around and gather his thing waving as he ran off the opposite way I came. Sasuke stared at the boy confuse and concern… _'Sasuke? Showing emotions? I have to meet this cute blond' _I thought as I slowed down… "Did I just call him cute?" I asked to no one in particular. Sasuke turn around as I killed the engine off, his face once again emotionless. I sighed as I removed the key out and headed out "Hello otouto" I nodded at him, he nodded back "Aniki" he sighed softly and went back inside, I looked the way the blond left and sighed, then I went inside.

Naruto's POV

"Hey Sasuke let's go play outside~ I'm getting bored!" I said dramatically, getting what I wanted while annoying Sasuke. I fallowed him as he went out the 'house', but seriously, who calls a mansion a house? Or maybe this house is just too small for him? I do not know but this in not even close to a house. I've been here plenty of times and I still can't get enough of it. Its just so big! But not as big as the Jinchūriki base, but still this is still just a _house._

"Naruto will you stop spacing out and hurry up?" Sasuke asked me irritated, I gave him my huge grin, "Sorry, it's just I can't get enough of your house" I said happily. He roll his eyes an started to walk again, I had to run to catch up, which is pretty annoying. I looked at Sasuke from the corner of my eye, and saw him smirking… how I hate that smirk of his. "Trouble keeping up Dobe?" he asked amused, "Shut up, Teme" I mumble.

Once out the first thing I did was tackle him onto the ground. "What the hell, Naruto?" he asked glaring at me, he was about to grabbed me, but I started to run, _'good thing I brought my stuff out side'_ I thought grinning. I love the fact that even though I'm shorter than him I still run faster then him, I wonder if it's because I'm a demon? Yeah, most likely. He caught me then pulling me to the ground, "Not so tough now are you?" he asked with his smirk on full force. "You wanna spar so badly Sasuke? You know you could've just asked" I said giving him one of my foxy grins.

After 30 minutes of fighting I was about to charge at Sasuke and end the battle but I froze in place as a too familiar smell carried by the wind came to my sensitive nose, the smell I train myself to detect miles away. Demon poison. The poison use to enable half-demons an little affect on a pure demon like me, but this smell is familiar yet completely different _'It's stronger, it can definitely stop one of us for at least 3 hours' _I thought scared. I looked at Sasuke and he seemed concern, I quickly turn around and grabbed my backpack, I glanced at him quick "Sorry Sasuke, I have to go. I totally forgot I have someone coming over today, c'ya at school tomorrow." I waved as I ran from the smell.

Once I was sure I wasn't fallowed I went home as fast as a 'human' could, _'Sometimes I really hate pretending, if it weren't for those Akatsuki guys nothing would've changed'_ I thought sadly, I had to inform the rest.

As I got into my apartment I locked it as soon as soon as I was on the other side of the door. I toss my bag over my table and headed for the basement, I closed all places where light came in and lit a candle, I placed it by a small door hidden behind the stairs. I bit my thumb and trace the name 'Kyuubi' on it then I placed blood on each finger and press all bloody finger around my demon name and press my energy into it. Black drawings went around the whole door and it unlocked. I quickly went inside and locked it.

I ran through the complicated layout of the corridors, just like a labyrinth, if someone that isn't a pure demon comes in here they will be lost for ever, well more specifically after you die. But hey, a human can only live so long with out food and water, unlike us demons, it takes a whole lot of crap to really kill us.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the light of the meeting room came into view, I ran faster and as I enter the room I saw everyone in there Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, Fū, and Killer Bee. "Hello everyone" I said as I sat at the only open sit that was at the head of the table, Killer Be at my right side and Fū at my left, even though it was a round table there still lay an order by power, thought I hate giving people orders an I hate delivering bad news like I'm about to do, but I have to do it. "Naruto-kun why did you summon all of us here?" Yugito the two-tail pure demon asked.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes then I inhale deeply "Akatsuki is on the move." I said, short and simple, and just as I imagine they quickly connected the dots. "They're after us?" Fū the seven-tail pure demon asked, "So fast?" Utakata the six-tail pure demon asked, Han the five-tail pure demon snorted, Rōshi the four-tail pure demon glared at nothing, "Why so fast" Yugito whisperd, Killer Bee the eight-tail pure demon crossed his arm over his chest thinking, Yagura the three-tail pure demon and Gaara the one-tail pure demon looked at me, both asking 'how?' silently. "I was at Sasuke's and I could smell the poison, this time 3 times the normal doses. At least it could keep us for 3 hours unable to do any thing, I do think that they will try to capture us and after they find an option to kill us, they will exterminate us all." I said seriously.

I as the nine-tail pure demon, alias Kyuubi, I have to protect those weaker then me, even if they consist of humans. "If the Akatsuki become a threat not only to us, but to this world, we as the most powerful beings alive, we will help them. I here by allow you to break the seal if you must, if it's to protect yourselves or your precious people." I said standing up, I could feel my eyes burning, which meant that my eyes were no longer blue, but a bloody red.

**I hope you enjoyed it. This is my second fic. So please R&R and hopefully next chapter will be better. So really you have to review so that I can please you guys. I want to know your opinion liked it, hate it, loved it, ?**


	2. Ch 1 You are?

**Disclaimer: I**** don't own Naruto, ****This plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchida**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Warning**** slight Sakura bashing **

Summery: Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? What will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

**Ages:**

Team Jinchūriki: Gaara 16, Yugito 24, Yagura 14, Rōshi 37, Han 30, Utakata 25, Fū 18, Killer Bee 28, Naruto 16.

Sasuke 16, Sakura 16, Shikamaru 16, Kiba 16, Sai 16, Shino 16, Neji 17, Lee 16, Chouji 16, Hinata 16, Ino 16, Ten-ten 16,Kakashi 28, Iruka 27, Tsunade 50, Jiraya 51. T

eam Akatsuki: Pain 20, Konan 20, Kakuzu 30, Hidan 19, Sasori 21, Deidara 20, Kisame 26, Itachi 20, Zetsu 25, Tobi 22.

_Blah blah_ Flashbacks

"blah blah" talking

'_blah blah'_ thinking

**The Light In My Heart**

**~I~  
**

** CHAPTER 1**

**~I~  
**

Naruto woke up with a headache; everything was a blur after the meeting with the pure demons. He sat up and gazed at his bed, he clanged his hands on the covers at the memory of the meeting.

_Gaara looked at him stunned, Naruto had forbid them from breaking the seal that kept their full power from being used. "Naruto… are you really sure about this?" Yagura asked the blond boy. Everyone turn to look at their leader__ that in the near future he will become the king of all the demons and half-demons._

_Naruto sat back down "Yagura, if we don't, they will kill us once they get a chance, I don't want any of you to be unprotected while danger is out there, I'm won't be able to protect all of you, so I want for you to partner up with one another a to watch each other's backs." He told them in a very serious tone that was certainly a rare sight__ for the Princes to show, all the main demons nodded unable to say anything to the blond. _

"_Naruto__ even after the seal is broken will you grant us permeation to transform into our true forms?" Fū asked Naruto turn to face her then he looked at everyone until his azure eyes landed on Killer Bee. Naruto sighted and nodded "If that's the only thing that can help you then, yes, and even if you think that you may win with out it, I suggest you transform, I don't want to risk loosing any of you." He said softly._

_Everyone nodded and once the meeting was over they talked about how things have been in their lives and such. They knew the little bit of peace they had now, won't last much longer as a battle that they knew was unavoidable, was on their way. Naruto watched over them, silently wishing he could give them more of this happiness they had at that moment, but he knew he could only do so much, and it made him feel useless. Gaara was keeping watch of his friend and call him over to enjoy the fun while it lasted. _

_Hours passed and everyone retire to their homes. The teams now official and were like this:_

_One-Tailed Shukaku (Gaara) and Eight-Tailed Giant Ox (Killer Bee)_

_Two-Tailed Monster Cat (__Yugito__) Six-Tailed Slug (__Utakata__)_

_Three-Tailed Giant Turtle (__Yagura__) Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle (__Fū__)_

_Four-Tailed Monkey (__Rōshi__) Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse (__Han__)_

Naruto got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower, after he change and eat breakfast, he brushed his teeth and head out for school, and play the role of a weak human boy. He walked looking up at the morning sky, not really paying much attention on what he was doing, well at least it appear that way, but he was on high alert, even more then other in occasions, he was wondering who was the person that carried the sent of the poison? Did the person know who he was? Why was he near Sasukes house? Did Sasuke know the stranger? And so on until he reached his high school.

He walked in side and away from the gentle breeze of spring, it was the beginning of April and only two months for summer break (1) so he walked to his locker and got his books and headed for his first class of the day, Health with Iruka, the man could be a mother hen, but when he's angry he can be pretty scary, and Naruto knows from experience, they are close since they live on the same apartment building and they go out to eat ramen from time to time.

Before Naruto could enter the class he was stopped by a high pinch voice that could only mean one thing, someone wanted something from him and won't stop until she gets what she wants. "Naruto! Hey" he turn to face the pink headed girl that he call friend, he also had a 'crush' on her but that was only a cover for the blond, I mean who would suspect an innocent blond that was loud and cheerful and also an idiot on both love and school to be the most powerful of the Pure Demons? But c'mon who would like such a shallow girl? He looked inside the classroom and a boy with the most ridiculous hair cut sat, _'Oh right, there's Lee'_ he thought and turn to the girl once again "What's up Sakura?" he asked in a an over exited voice, she smile sweetly and asked in her 'sweet' voice "I'm throwing a party Friday night and I was wondering if you would come?" '_Oh no'_ she was inviting him to something which only lead to one thing "And I was also wondering if you could bring Sasuke with you?" she asked innocently.

Naruto could either say yes and go to the party with a very moody Uchiha Sasuke or he could say no and have a good time at Sasukes place with a slightly moody Uchiha. He liked the last one better "I'll love to," he said, and her face lit up "But I can't, sorry" he said in a sad voice, and Sakura frown. If she could've said something she would've but the bell ring and Naruto went inside leaving a fuming girl outside. He grin mentally.

Iruka walked in a few minutes latter, Naruto didn't have this class with the raved boy but he had the rest of them. Iruka started to talk about the risks of having sex but Naruto didn't care, he was a demon and nothing like that could kill him, practically nothing could kill him except another demon which was highly impossible, no demon would challenged the princes of the Fox clan.

His mother had died to birth Naruto, she gave her blood and soul to make sure he would become the heir of the clan and gave him the mysteries of the supernatural world. He was brought out of his thought by Iruka's bang on the desk "Naruto are you listening? This is serious one of this disease could kill you!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone, Naruto snorted mentally "I'm listening" he said calmly "You better" Iruka replied.

And so first period ended and next was P.E. with Mighty Guy, that guy had a problem with exercise, he took it to the extreme even demons don't take it _that_ seriously. Naruto sighed and hurried to the gym; if they were late Guy could make them run 50 laps around the school gym in only 10 minutes! No problem for 'Kyuubi' but for Naruto, let's just say that the only ones to be able to really pull the 50 laps in ten minutes were Lee and Guy.

Thankfully Naruto was in time and fully changed as the bell ringed "Good morning my youthful students!" he yell "Today we are doing the High Jump!" he said pointing at the huge mat. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back, "In for the challenge Dobe?" Sasuke asked smirking, Naruto glared and then grinned "I'll kick your ass Teme" he said confidently making Sasuke growl slightly.

They would come up to jump by last names so Sasuke went fist making a jump of 4'3 feet tall, he smirk as he walk to the blond who snorted in return, making Sasuke glare. Naruto ran preparing to jump, and clearing the record of the 4'3 feet, and so on until Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto were left with the bar was set on 4'8 feet tall.

Kiba and Sikamaru didn't make it and Sai barely did. It was Sasuke's turn and he cleared it and so did Naruto. Guy set the bar at 4'9 feet tall and this time Sai didn't make it. Naruto went to Guy and asked him to set it at 5'3 feet. Naruto walked back to Sasuke a huge grin clearly showing. Sasure glared at the blond angel and went to the white line that signal the beginning of the run, Sasuke inhale deeply and ran as fast as he could and then jumped… he was going to clear it but his right foot bumped into the bar and the bar fell down, Sasuke cursed and got up. He glared daggers at the demon boy, but he seems to pay no mind to it.

Naruto stood over the line calmly and he ran at high speed, he balanced all of his weight on his left foot and jumped, his back smoothly passed the bar as both of his legged were perfectly angel so they wouldn't hit the bar, everyone watched in awe as he cleared it and he landed softly on the mat. Once up, he grinned at Sasuke, and said teen glared. "I told you I would kick you ass!" Naruto cheered "Shut up Dobe" Sasuke order, and with that, class was over and then came English (L.A) with Kurenai.

Kurenai decided to do a pop quiz and Nauto wanted to fail it but he couldn't afford another C- so he made sure to get a B- at least. Naruto's faced was of an idiot class clown, but even he had to work in school if he doesn't want Tsunade the principal yelling and ordering him around, so he tried his best to pass with the lowest–average grades possible.

Next was science with Kakashi, this class was like free period since Kakashi would always be late for a reason or another, but most of the time it was for no reason at all. Kakashi had showed up 10 minutes before class was finished and he only told them which homework to do for the day then he asked for the homework he had left the day before. And so the blond and his friends set off to lunch.

Naruto's group were by a Cherryblossom tree, the group sat in a circle, that consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten and sadly Sakura. They talked and ate for the lunch hour, and Sakura tried to press Naruto more into coming to her party but he still refuse, he wouldn't waist a precious Friday night to do nothing, instead he would like to spend it with his best friend or his comrades also now as The-Mighty-Nine. Killer bee had opted for that name and everyone was against it, but because Naruto's optimism the name stayed and now in places were his kind lived they are know by that name. And so all Nine Pure Demon grew fond of the name.

"C'mon~ Naruto please! Come to the party" she pressed and it was starting to become annoying. "Sakura for the last time, I'm sorry but I already have plan's, I told you already I'm going to visit Gaara and Bee this Friday night and I'm going to stay over and won't be back until Sunday morning" he whined but was very annoyed at this moment by her loud and annoying voice.

"Well can't you go some other day?" she asked disappointed trying to imitate Naruto's irresistible pouting face, which only made her look like a spoiled brat. Naruto sighed "No, I can't" he said pinching the bridge of his nose, "Maybe some other time alright?" he asked her gently, but she immediately got mad and questioned him "Naruto I'm inviting you to my party and some scary dudes are more important then me?" she asked hissing Naruto was almost at his limit, _almost_.

"Sakura, please understand, I need to go. I can't let this matter go, it's important." He said quietly, everyone had become silent, wanting to hear if the blond would give in or finally explode. "But Naruto!" she whined making Naruto sigh. "Sakura do you even want me there?" he questioned the girl, "Of course I do" she said. "Oh really and I only thought you wanted me so Sasuke would show up" he murmured but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sakura blushed and looked away, Sasuke glared at her fallowed by everyone except for Lee and Hinata. From then on until the end of lunch Sakura didn't open her mouth again. Next class was History, which all 14 teens except for Neji had next, they took their time since Jiraya didn't mind them coming late, though they had to be there 10 minutes after the bell ring otherwise he would put them as absent which was no good because after accumulating 3 of those you didn't have chance on the end of the term exam.

History was no problem, but then Math came and the teacher was Asuma, he was good, but one thing Naruto hated were exams and Asuma had already told them that Thursday which was today, he would apply one to see how they were doing. Naruto had no problem with it, but there was an uneasy feeling at the back of his gut as he approached the classroom.

Naruto as a Demon had learned to never dismiss any feeling one got, and he wouldn't do that. He kept on high alert as the class pass but nothing happened and class was over and still _nothing _happened. _'I must be growing paranoid'_ he told himself as he walked to his locker. He grabbed the things he would need for the accumulated homework and headed for the school's main entrance and exit, where Sasuke stood waited for him.

"Hurry up Dobe. My brother is waiting for us" Sasuke said irritated "Really? He came to pick you up?" Naruto asked innocently, truth be told the blond wanted to meet the older Uchiha and in all years of being friends with Sasuke he has never seen his older brother.

He wonders what he is like as he fallowed Sasuke. His gut tighten with every step he took forward, eyeing Sasuke from the corner of his eye feeling uneasy but kept walking there was no way his best friend would lead him to danger would he? He unconsciously hid every ounce of his demon power deep into his soul; no matter how hard another demon tried to find him he wouldn't even with a Demon stone there wouldn't be a chance.

Itahi saw his brother approached with the blond from yesterday, and his heart stated to race as he saw the perfect boy walk his way towards him. His golden spiky hair that shone in the light of the sun, his tan skin that made him delicious looking, his lean but well build body, and the smalt blue eyes that made him just want to sated forever into them. But the boy looked stressed for some reason.

Itachi's heat stopped as his obsidian eyes locked with cerulean orbs full of innocence and a hint of fear, as the smaller boy froze as he looked at Itachi, Sasuke turn and asked him a question and the blond shook his head and stated to walk again, but this time Sasuke had his eyes on _his_ blond. Itachi blinked _'Where the hell did that though come from? He's not mine' _he clanged on of his hands into a fist; he was getting jealous of his brother for a complete stranger.

Naruto kept walking and looked up as he felt a piercing gaze directed at him that made him feel weird, he froze as he found himself trapped by the intense stare of midnight eyes similar to Sasuke's. He felt a shiver run down his spine but tried to keep his cool and as soon as the poison's sent found it's way to Narutos sensitive nose he was scared though he tried to hid it "Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as his friend sudden halt. "Nothing" Naruto said as he shook his head. _'There's no way he is one of Akatsuki's hunter… could he'?_ Naruto tried to convince himself.

"Hn" Sasuke said and started his walked toward his brother once again fallowed suit by the young demon.

As they reached Itachi the smell of Demon Poison became stronger and stronger, and Naruto's gut feeling grew. "Aniki why aren't you at work?" Sasuke asked as he reached the black car. "Hn, my shift changed to only the mornings" he lied smoothly. Sasuke only nodded and turn to Naruto "Aniki this is Naruto" he introduces the boy and Itachi place his right hand in front of the boy to shake it and Naruto took it into his gasp "Nice to met you Naruto, I'm Itachi" he said in his silky voice. "Pleasure all mine" he said beaming.

Itachi possessed dark gray eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail in the back of his hair. Being brothers, Itachi and Sasuke had a similar appearance, but with subtle differences. Itachi's hair color appeared slightly duller and with a softer flow to it; his skin was also slightly darker. Itachi's had long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes.

Naruto notice the ring on his hand "Cool ring" he said as he let go of the hand "Where did you get it?" Naruto asked, Itachi looked at his, but also letting Naruto see it "They gave it to me at work" Itachi said emotionless. Naruto saw the red gem that was impregnated in the silver ring, it looked so familiar and his gut tighten even more if possible.

Naruto gasped and Both Uchihas looked at him. "What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked worried as Naruto turn pale he placed a hand on the small shoulder and shook him slightly, but Naruto wouldn't look away from the ring.

Itachi was confuse and a bit disturbed as his brother's hand resting on the boy's fragile looking shoulder, but was quickly replaced by worried by Naruto's sudden change of color, his tan skin became pale and his expression turn horrified. He took a step closer to the teen and he backed away shaking Sasuke's hand off.

Naruto finally remember were he had last seen that stone. It might have been years ago but he would _never_ forget it, never. He saw Itachi take a step towards him and he backed off shaking the hand that rested on his left shoulder away his instinct kicking in. Now he was sure who this Uchiha's were. And he knew for sure that Uchiha Itachi was after him. Naruto stared at Itachi with an alert expression. And Itachi couldn't help but feel as if he did something wrong, while Sasuke looked between his brother and his best friend with confusion.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

** 1. On June 3rd I'm making it the end of the school year for them. **

**Ta- tada I'm going to leave it there. AND Please review and vote if you want it to be Mpreg or not. I won't upload for two weeks or so but please bare with me, and if you guys don't review I'll take longer for chapter two.**


	3. Ch 2 realization

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto****, Itachi would've been ALIVE! And Sakura would have died long ago. ****This plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchida**

**Don't forget to R&R**** and go to my profile to VOTE ****if you want it to be Mpreg or not**

**Warning slight Sakura bashing **

Summery: Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? What will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

**Quick note: Names just for those that don't know plus the hunters**

Ichibi no Shukaku/One-Tailed Shukaku - Hunter: Deidara

Nibi no Bakeneko/Two-Tailed Monster Cat - Hunter: Hidan

Sanbi no Kyodaigame/Three-Tailed Giant Turtle - Hunter: UchihaTobi

Yonbi no Saru/Four-Tailed Monkey - Hunter: Kisame Hoshigaki

Gobi no Irukauma/Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse - Hunter: Kakuzu

Rokubi no Namekuji/Six-Tailed Slug - Hunter: Konan

Nanabi no Kabutomushi/Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle - Hunter: Sasori

Hachibi no Kyogyū/Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - Hunter: (Pain) Nagato

Kyuubi no Yōko/Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - Hunter: Uchiha Itachi

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

'_T__hinking'_

**The Light in my Heart **

**~II~ **

**CHAPTER 2**

** ~II~**

Sasuke was officially confuse he didn't know why Naruto looked so scared, he had notice his friends tense atmosphere since Math, but he had presumed that it was because of the test, apparently it wasn't; he had felt the air around him change as they got out of school. Always unpredictable, but for once in his life can't he be a little predictable?

Naruto swallow and tried to calm down, he inhale deeply and exhale while running his hand through his blond hair "Um, sorry about that… I'm just tired and stressed" Naruto said calmly, Sasuke looked at him a bit worried "Are you sure? Because you don't look like it" Sasuke asked amusedly but Naruto hear the worried in his voice, it was well hided but not well enough for him.

Itachi step back looking at his little brother and then at the blond, his color had yet to return. "Sasuke get in, we'll take Naruto home" he said to his brother "What? No it's ok, really" Naruto panicked but Sasuke glared at the boy and hissed "Either we'll take you home or you're coming to my place" he threaten, Naruto whined.

"I rather got to your place" he mumbled in defeat. Naruto knew once the young Uchiha had that tone he would lose and he didn't want to have a useless conversation with Sasuke, he opened the back door and motion him to get in. Naruto did and Sasuke closed the door behind him and open the passenger's door just as Itachi opened his. Naruto looked out the window and he lost himself in a memory of the past.

_Naruto at the age of four stood by a black box, he was in his fathers study waiting for him. He was exited as he was about to learn more information so he could protect his people, all he wanted was to get stronger and be able to protect them. He looped up as the door open and older version of himself appeared, it __was his Father Minato Namikaze, the king of the demons._

"_Daddy! Hurry up, hurry up!" the young prince order, making the older chuckle "Alright, don't be so impatient Naruto" his father said in a smooth voice, he picked Naruto up and carried him to his chair and placed him on his lap as he sat down behind a wooden desk, the black box placed in front, he grabbed it and open the box, revealing ten color gem's, but the one that caught Naruto's attention was a red one, he picked it up and notice how warm it was warm._

"_Daddy why is it warm?" Naruto asked looking up at the king and showed him the red gem. Minato took the small rock from__ his son's hand "This Naruto is call The Demon's Jewel, it can find one and _only_ of the main Pure Demons, this one is able to find you in other words the __Kyuubi no Yōko__, while the dark gray is able to find the __Hachibi no Kyogyū, the__ teal one is able to find the __Ichibi no Shukaku__, the dark green one is able to find the __Gobi no Irukauma, the__ slate blue one is able to find the __Sanbi no Kyodaigame, the__ yellow one is able to find the __Yonbi no Saru, the__ orange one is able to find the __Nibi no Bakeneko__, the purple one is able to find the __Nanabi no Kabutomushi, the white one is able to find the Rokubi no Namekuji and last but not least the green one, this one might just be the most important one, because it can find any of the nine main Pure Demons" the King said as Naruto watched in awe._

"_Wow__~ and I'll be able to keep them all?" he asked hopeful, Minato laughed and patted his son's head "Sorry Naruto, but you won't, the keeper will watch over them until you need them" his father explained, Naruto pouted, puffing his cheeks and sticking out his lower lip, his eyes lowering._

"_Come on Naruto, don't pout! A prince doesn't pout, especially the heir of the Fox Clan" his father said amusedly, Naruto looked up and beamed at his dad, "I know! But I'm still a little kid!" Naruto said cheerfully waving his hands in the air. "Right, right you're still a kid" the King told him and Naruto giggled. _

Naruto felt eyes on him and he turn around seeing Itachi looking at the road, he turn his attention to the left car mirror and saw Sasuke looking at him, concern clearly on his face. Naruto smiled at him, Sasuke sighed and looked away. Naruto frown and looked out the window once again.

_Naruto at the age six ran out of the library, a blue book in hand. He ran to his fathers study room and didn't bother to nock as he __pushed the door open "Dad I don't really understand this part of the book!" Naruto whined as he place the book in front of his fathers stuff, making Minato look up to meet the pair of eyes that resembled his own._

"_Naruto" he said "Dad" the prince replied innocently. The King sighed and placed the document he was reading down and picked the book up, "What don't you understand?" he questioned the blond child "What is Sharingan?" he asked tilting his head sideways just like a real fox. _

_Minato blinked and looked at his son for a second and then grinned. "The Sharingan is an eye power that was gifted to some humans by one of our ancestors; she gave it to the Uchiha clan for saving her life" he said making Naruto beam; he was now going to ask away._

_And the King wasn't disappointed "Why did she give him that? She could have given something different couldn't she?" he asked jumping up and down. "She could have, but she didn't__, not only because she was grateful but because she was in love with him, she always watched him from afar and that one time she wasn't careful and some human tried to kill her, but she couldn't use her powers as she was once Kyuubi no Yōko and she could not release her powers on mere humans, and so the man saved her and she gave him the eyes to see beyond, and gave them the ability to create a certain type of illusion, also making them part demon"(1) he replied the future King._

_Naruto looked at his father happily "She really loved him didn't she?" he asked quietly, Minato nodded "She did" he smiled happily, "But still you haven't answered me, why she gave them that, instead of something else?" he said "Because she wanted them to be safe" he replied. Naruto laughed "Ok, ok I get it" he said and asked for his book, Minato gave it to him and he went to sit down on the couch and started to read. Minato had a soft smile and he went back to his work._

Naruto realized they were pulling over and sighed, he glanced at Itachi and he didn't seemed like he would try anything funny, but he was sure Sasuke and Itachi both possessed the Saringan his father had told him about. He remembered the description that was written on the book, the normal black eyes would turn bloody red with two or three tomoe. They could read the moved of their opponents. _'Who knew that the holder of the Sharingan, a decedent that once saved my ancestor's life would now try to kill me instead of save me'_ he thought as pain found it's way to his heart.

Naruto sighed and looked at Itachi as he pulled over, _'Why exactly are they trying to kill us? We haven't done anything wrong' _he wanted to know, and badly _'They were the first to start it' _he thought sadly, no matter if they did started it he couldn't find the strength to hate them. _'Even if they did…'_

Naruto shook his head, pushing the though away, clenching his hands into fists. "Naruto, we're here" Sasuke told him, making the price look up. Sasuke got out and closed the door he waited for Naruto to come out. Sighing he grabbed the handle and pulled it, opening the car door.

Itachi watched as Naruto got out of the car, he seemed sad somehow and he didn't like it one bit. He looked down at his right hand and at the ring, he had been driving around and it never warmed up once. _'This will be difficult' _he thought bitterly. As he got out and locked the car.

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the house when Itachi spoke "Naruto are you felling better?" he asked in his deep but gentle voice. Making Naruto feel… cared? Loved? who knows what kind of feeling, at least for him. "Yep thanks for worrying!" he said as he turn around slightly, Itachi's breath hitched as Naruto's long eyelashes cover some of his cobalt blue orbs that held nothing but innocence.

Itachi wanted to say he wasn't worried but he was, and he didn't deny it. Naruto gave him one of his dazzling smiles and the corners of Itachi's lips curved upwards just a little, but after year of being friends with Sasuke he could read any Uchiha perfectly, and Naruto's smiled brighter.

Sasuke was again confused. His brother cared? He actually asked if his friend was okay? And '_Oh. My. God! Is Itachi smiling?'_ Sasuke blinked trying to see if it was an illusion, was the world coming to an end? Then he looked at Naruto and he was wearing one of his warming smiles, sighing he thought _'Just Naruto working his magic'_ he reassure himself. And he gave a small smile.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

Sasuke and Naruto just finished their homework, thankfully it wasn't too hard as for Naruto would have to ask the raved hair boy. "Dobe are you really not going to be here Friday and Saturday?" Sasuke asked as the blond put his things away. "Yup, I'm going to visit Gaara and his family and also Bee while I'm at it" he said cheerfully _'Now more so with the new piece of information.' _He though sadly. "But why now, I mean Sakura did invite you to her party though she is a slut, I don't know what you see in her" he said a bit angry, he just couldn't believe she would use his best friend, knowing the blond had a crush for her, to lure Sasuke to her. She was just a little bi- "Because I have very important things to discusses with them" he said in a serious tone which Sasuke was surprise to hear.

"Alright if you say so" Sasuke said looking away, pouting. Little did he know how much Naruto could read him. He was an open book to him. "Don't worry I'll come and spend some time with you too Sasuke" he said mocking earning a glared from the young Uchiha "Who would want you here on a peaceful Sunday afternoon?" he growl. "Okay, ok I'll just rest for the day at home" Naruto told him.

"Hn, whatever" Sasuke said sulking, Naruto tried to contain his laughter and he did so successfully. "So what will you do with out me huh?" Naruto asked "I'll finally be able to read at peace" Sasuke stated. "Reading, how boring~" Naruto said though he liked reading the history of his people, and their discoveries; He acted as he is supposed to act to keep his cover up.

Itachi walked in and saw his brother sulking in front of the blond beauty, he lifted his brow and asked unable to stop himself "What are you sulking for Sasuke?" he just loved teasing this Otouto, and just seeing Sasukes reaction amused him to no end.

Sasuke glared dagger at his Aniki, blushing so very slightly but Naruto could see it perfectly and he couldn't hold the laugh he had contained, he laughed his ass off, making both Uchihas look at him. Sasuke glared at him and Itachi smirked, loving the sound of the blond's laughter.

Naruto wiped the tears that had slipped down his marked cheeks, trying to regain his breath. "So what would you guys like for dinner?" Itachi asked. "Ramen!" Naruto instantly answered "Dobe, we are not eating ramen" Sasuke stated and Naruto pouted about to say something but was cut off "No, you already had ramen for lunch" Sasuke reminded him.

"Fine" Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest. "What do we have?" Sasuke question his brother, who lifted a brow. Sasuke groan and stood up, apparently he had to look himself. Naruto watched amusedly as he exit the living room and headed to the kitchen, and then heard rustling inside. Naruto looked at Itachi and Itachi looked back, he was lost in his eyes for a minute, but Naruto felt as the heat found its way to his cheeks and looking down trying to hide his visible blush.

Itachi smirked as he saw the blond angel turn red and looking down nervously. Itachi walked to the couch next to the blond and sat down, making the demon prince tensed but relaxed as the seconds passed. Itachi was wondering what he was feeling for boy in front, but he couldn't place his finger on it, he knew it was some kind of emotion, but he just didn't know what. He just watched as the small teen played with his fingers.

Naruto felt nervous for some reason, he could feel how close Itachi was, but he wasn't afraid, he knew he was in danger by just being in the same room with the man, alone none the less! What was he thinking? Actually feeling safe around the hunter! God something was seriously wrong with him. He kept playing with his fingers as he felt the intense gaze from the Sharingan heir.

"Aniki, there's nothing to eat" Sasuke said in-a-matter-of-fact tone, making him look up "So what do you want to eat?" he asked apathetic, making Sasuke fume with anger and irritation. "Well we don't have any food, we can either order out or go out" he replied hissing and glaring.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Itachi asked this time a little amused, and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Itachi watched from the corner of his eyes as the small prince tried to hold his laughter as he shook a bit. He looked back at his little brother arching an elegant brow.

Sasuke was about to say something but his best fried spoke for him "Why not order out some pizza?" Naruto asked as he regain his control; he had decided to cut him some slack; it was enough with only one of them teasing him but both? And he almost felt bad for the young Uchiha, _almost_.

Sasuke directed his glare to the blond that turn to a grateful glance; he nodded and went back to the kitchen. "You know I was having fun watching him become irritated" Itachi whined to the blond, which made said boy smile softly at him, "Yeah, I notice, but since I won't be here this weekend so I'm just cutting him some slack, I mean, I tease him all the time and now you join in for the fun? I think the less irritated he becomes the less I'll suffer once I get back" he said with a hit of amusement.

Itachi was kind of taken a back with that, Naruto was just so… understanding?… Kind and innocent… and an air of selfless surround him, he was just so… he just can't explain it, but the boy is special, and he smiled to the boy, not just the corners of his lips picking up, but a visible smile that Naruto could only stare, he was completely daze by it.

"You know, you should smile more" Natuto stated and the sharingan user lifted a brow, his beautiful smile disappeared. "C'mon Itachi, I like your smile" Naruto pouted trying to make his hunter smile, but apparently he didn't register what he had said until Itachi turn around hiding his face. And Naruto blushed madly.

Itachi felt self-conscious at his beautiful blonde's comment, he watched as said boy realized what he had said and blushed two shades of red, and quickly looking away. "I mean, it suit you, that smile" Naruto mumble nervously looking at Itachi from under his long blond eyelashes.

Itachi fought down the blush that wanted to emerge, his heartbeat quicken its speed as he looked down to the innocent blond, "Hn" was all he said, and gaining a genuine smile, he wanted it to be directed to him and _only_ him.

Naruto saw the tenderness that his raven held… _'Wait what? My raven? Mine? I barely know him so why an I saying he's mine? He's trying to kill me! So HOW can I want him? … Want? Him? Mine? What's wrong with me?' _Naruto panic; looking away from the caring gaze, blushing again, which cause Itachi to smirked again.

"Pizza will be here in 30 minutes" Sasuke said as he walked in, and sitting next to the blond, ruining the mood between the two. Itachi sighed and looked up to the ceiling unable to want and see the demon's smile once more.

Naruto at this moment thanked the gods for Sasuke; who knew the older Uchiha could be so intimidating but in a good way. Naruto could still feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, and his breath coming back short, he was fighting so hard the blush that wanted to reach his tan cheeks. He didn't want to admit it, and he really,_ really _did not want to admit the he _might_ be attracted to Uchiha Itachi, his best friend's brother, and his enemy, the person that _wants_ to kill him.

**-X-x-X-x-X-**

Pizza was delivered, they ate and talked a bit, Itachi had retired to his study room while Sasuke and Naruto went the young Uchiha's room.

"Naruto… I… have been curios," Sasuke began hesitating a bit, once the blond directed his gaze to him, he continue "Why do you like Sakura? I mean she's a bitchy slut that has probably slept with half of the male's population at school" he stated in a-matter-of-fact tone "Plus you _do_ know she only uses you" he stated, it wasn't a question.

Naruto hit himself mentally. "I know Sasuke, trust me I now, and between you and me, I'm stating to get over her" he smiled at him and the raved hair boy lifted a brow, Naruto knew he meant 'Really Dobe?' and gave a soft sighed "Yes Sasuke you don't have to worry" "Hn"

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

Naruto was ready to go home and was going down stairs heading for the front door when Sasuke told him to wait; "I'll wait by the door" he said and walked down the hall.

Sasuke knocked on his brothers study room and he heard a smooth voice say "Come in" but he only open the door "Naruto is going home now" he said and closed the door. Itachi lifted a brow _'Translation: Naruto's going, coming or not?'_ he quickly went out of his study and headed down stairs.

Sasuke felt his brother behind him "He'll probably be coming back Sunday" he said in a monotone voice, Itachi stopped to look at Sasuke and he turned to look at him and smirked, "You like him" Sasuke told him and started to walk the direction where his friend waited.

Itachi frown and fallowed his brother. What made him think the liked the blond? He didn't have time for love (Who said anything about love Itachi?). He was in the middle of a soon-to-be-war with the demons, just with Sasuke he was scared something will happen to him, and he couldn't afford another bond deeper than friendship, heck even friendship was kind of forbidden right now.

Itachi watched as azure eyes looked at him so very innocently; he could practically hear his own heartbeat race faster and faster by just looking into his eyes he lost himself in a world of electrifying blue. He stopped only feet away, seeing as a breathtaking smile made its way to the rosy full lips of the delicious blond and held the urge to ravish the soft looking lips.

He realized he was unconsciously and irreversibly falling deeply for the teen.

"Itachi, it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope to see you soon" Naruto said noticing the intence stare of the man, it took his breath away as he saw the flicker of emotions run in the black pool that were his eyes. He registers fear, concern, kindness, possessiveness, and… love? He wasn't sure about the latter one, but they were all directed towards him, he was sure of it.

"I'll see you at school Teme" Naruto said dazed "Bye Dobe" he said smirking. Sasuke was sure of two things. One; Itachi liked his friend in more that one way and Two; the Dobe was definitely attracted to his Aniki. He had watched from with in the kitchen as they interacted with one another, and he had seen the look on both of their faces, their eyes and the emotion in them. He just couldn't help but smirk like an idiot.

**_¨*__ItaNaru*¨_**

**_1. T__his is important so don't you guys forget it. (FOR FUTURE CHAPTER)_ **

**AND Please review and vote if you want it to be Mpreg or not. I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you guys don't review I will not upload the next chapter!  
**


	4. Ch 3 traitor?

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto****, I would have Itachi say in Konaha. ****This plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchida**

**Sorry guys but I won't be able to upload for a while it's almost end of the term and so I have to hurry in school. Anyways if you don't review I won't upload and same goes for voting, if you don't then I won't upload. SO ****Don't forget to R&R and go to my profile to VOTE ****if you want it to be Mpreg or not. **

**_And thanks to all of you that have review and keep them coming._  
**

**ItaNaru, SasuXocc _REMEMBER_ good Tobi**

**Warning slight Sakura bashing **

**_Summery: _**Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? What will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

Jinchūriki**: **Gaara 16, Yugito 24, Yagura 14, Rōshi 37, Han 30, Utakata 25, Fū 18, Killer Bee 28, Naruto 16**.**

Sasuke 16, Sakura 16, Shikamaru 16, Kiba 16, Sai 16, Shino 16, Neji 17, Lee 16, Chouji 16, Hinata 16, Ino 16, Ten-ten 16, Kakashi 28, Iruka 27, Tsunade 50, Jiraiya 51.

Akatsuki:Pain 20, Konan 20, Kakuzu 30, Hidan 19, Sasori 21, Deidara 20, Kisame 26, Itachi 20,Zetsu 25, Tobi 22

**Quick note: Names just for those that don't know plus the hunters:**

Ichibi no Shukaku/One-Tailed Shukaku - Hunter: Deidara

Nibi no Bakeneko/Two-Tailed Monster Cat - Hunter: Hidan

Sanbi no Kyodaigame/Three-Tailed Giant Turtle - Hunter: UchihaTobi

Yonbi no Saru/Four-Tailed Monkey - Hunter: Kisame Hoshigaki

Gobi no Irukauma/Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse - Hunter: Kakuzu

Rokubi no Namekuji/Six-Tailed Slug - Hunter: Konan

Nanabi no Kabutomushi/Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle - Hunter: Sabaku Sasori

Hachibi no Kyogyū/Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - Hunter: (Pain) Nagato

Kyuubi no Yōko/Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - Hunter: Uchiha Itachi

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**The Light In My Heart**

** ~III~**

** CHAPTER 3 **

**~III~ **

**Narutos POV**

School went smoothly and now I'm heading home, I had already called Gaara yesterday and told him I was coming over for the weekend, good thing I was able to tease Temari a bit. Who know how long Temari and the lazy Nar- I mean Shikamaru have dated; fortunately I found out when they were on a date, I was out buying ramen when I saw them sitting together, Shikamaru, for once didn't looked sleepy, thank you ramen!

_Ring, ring, rin-_

"_Hello" Temari had answered the phone._

"_Hey Temari! How you been?" I asked with a hint of curiosity._

"_Naruto! I'm great, and you?" she asked. _

"_I'm fine, and believe me I know just how _great_ you are" I said amusedly._

"_What are you talking about?" she asked nervously._

"_Oh nothing, I was just remembering a certain pineapple head boy, nothing big" I replied "Is Gaara home?" I asked cheerfully_

"_Yeah hold on" she said in a hurry, and I hear her call Gaara over to the phone._

"_Naruto what's wrong?" he asked worried, even though he didn't showed it, but after spending years of being with an emotionless bastard, you can figure out someone just as emotionless._

"_Gaara, don't worry, I'm fine, by the way I'm spending the weekend over at your house" I said out of the blue, I could picture Gaara blinking once, twice then looking over at Kankuro and Temari and then the replied._

"_Fine by me and I'm sure Kankuro wouldn't mind the company" he said in a passive tone._

"_Cool! I'll be there by six" I told him._

"_Do you want me to tell Bee so he'll be here when you get here?" he asked_

"_Yes p__lease" I assure him "So I'll se you guys tomorrow" I said happily._

"_Alright bye" he said about to hang up, but I had stopped him just in time._

"_Gaara wait! When you go out hide your demon powers to zero, no matter where you go, just do it" I told him in my voice that he wouldn't and couldn't argue with "Well good night" I said and hung up._

I had already packed for my little trip to Gaara's house.I left my house and took the bus to the train station, it only takes three hours for me to get there, it was a reasonable time, the longest I've had to travel is for Han, he lives up in the mountains and it's a six hour trip, four by train and two by bus.

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out from my back pocket, it was a text massage from Sasuke.

'_Dobe make sure to come to my house Sunday afternoon' _

I sighed, and replied _'I know, you don't have to get all parental on me, I have enough with Iruka' _I pressed send and not a minute latter he replied.

'_I'm not acting parental, I'm just looking out for my little brother, and don't ever make me say something like that again, Dobe' _I laughed.

'_Thanks Teme, anyway you didn't say it, you wrote it' _I grinned as I send it.

'_What ever just don't make me do it again'_ he wrote, I smile softly.

'_Alright, I'm going now. I'll see you by Sunday, bye' _I wrote and press the send button.

'_Have a safe trip' _he said and I smiled.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

**Normal POV**

Itachi walked in as Sasuke texted something, he was curios as to why his Otouto was slightly blushing, "What are you doing Sasuke?" he asked, amused that he made his brother jump "What?" Itachi asked blankly as his brother glared at him. "Here" he said handing his black cell phone to Itachi.

Itachi lifted a brow as Sasuke walked out of the room, and then he looked at the phone, a text massage from his little blond. _'Alright, I'm going now. I'll see you by Sunday, bye' _he read and he decided to reply _'Have a safe trip'_ and send it. He was definitely going to see his blond on Sunday.

Itachi headed for his brother's room, he didn't bother to knock as he opened the door "Here" the said throwing the phone up in the air. "And thanks" he said turning around to leave.

Sasuke saw his brother come in with out knocking _again_, he put down the book he was reading "Here" his brother said as he threw his phone and he quickly caught it, he glared at his Aniki "And thanks" Itachi said in a soft voice. He blinked once "Aniki wait!" Sasuke said standing up from his bed.

Itachi turn around to see his brother approaching with an identical smirk he had worn yesterday, lifting a brow as Sasuke stopped in front of him "You know it's not bad to like Naruto, you just can't not like him, he changes people and he deserves someone like you" Sasuke said all amusement gone.

"Sasuke I don't know what you're talking about" he said in a noncommittal tone, had his brother been able to see through to him? "Itachi you know you like him, I felt and saw what type of atmosphere you two created yesterday, why do you think I took so long to enter the living room again?" he asked him.

Itachi thought for a moment; he could only remember what he was feeling so he looked at his brother and arched an elegant brow. Sasuke sighed and looked at his brother "I couldn't go back in because there was an intimate feeling about it, if went back in I would have felt awkward" he stated shrugging his shoulders, looking bored.

Itachi blinked "What?" he said as Sasuke smirked and "Figure it out yourself Aniki, I already helped you realized your growing feelings, now it's your turn to make Naruto realize _his_ feelings for you, by the way he _is_ attracted to you" he said and shut the door.

Itachi had stopped functioning for the moment; he just stared blankly at the wooden door. He knows he had feeling for the blond and now his Otouto said Naruto was attracted to him plus he might have feeling for him too? Could Naruto really? But could he develop a relationship while in Akatsuki? What if he got Naruto involved? He couldn't allow it.

Itachi finally snapped out of his trance and headed down stairs to the garage, he open the door of his car and headed out, he drove around the district not really looking for something or someone, he wanted to cleared his head from the confusion now held. He spotted a café and decided to go in.

He parked his car on the other side of the shop, he killed the engine and got out and locked it. He cross the street and went in side and looked at the menu, but he didn't really know what to order so he got himself a latte, and sat down on one of the empty tables, he couldn't get the blond out or his head, it was just too difficult.

Not being able to think of a solution he decide to call his cousin, even though he acted like an idiot he was still older then him, and might know what to do. With this thought in mind he pressed the green button and the phone started to ring.

Ring, ring, ring, ri- "Hello" Tobi answer from the other end.

Sighing Itachi and spoke as calmly as he possibly could "Tobi, it's me Itachi I-" his cousin cut him off with his loud voice,

"Itachi! What can I help you with?" Itachi growl lowly rubbing one of his temples,

"I… can I come over to talk to you?" he said bored, Tobi agreed and hung up. He said to be there in 15 minutes. Itachi looked at the time and then at his surroundings he had enough time to finish his latte and head to Tobi's house.

He finished his drink trying to figure out what he would say once he got to Tobi's, _'I think I'm falling for someone… no too forward, maybe Do you think it's a good idea to look for someone?… maybe' _ he sighed and crossed the street and headed to his black car. He turn on the engine, and it prr'ed to life. He headed to his cousins house.

-X-x-X-

Itachi pull over to a light brown house (Yeah right, it was more like another mansion, so Uchiha like) he shut the engine by pulling the key out, he open the door and locked the car. He headed for the reddish door and pushed the door bell and waited for his cousin to open the door. **_(1)_**

Tobi open the door, thankfully he didn't have his stupid orange mask on, and his skin color was darker that Itachi's but it wasn't tan; you could say it was a normal skin color. He was slightly shorter than Itachi. His dark brown almost black hair was spiked up in all directions and his black eyes held happiness that once he really looked at Itachi they became dead serious "Itachi what's wrong?" he asked in an unusual impassive tone as he closed the door.

Itachi sighed and headed for the living room, he stopped as he saw Kisame there but shrugged it off, _'Maybe he can help too'_ the thought. "Kisame" he said in a monotone voice nodding once in his direction. "Itachi" Kisame replied a bit worried, Itachi just looked… lost.

Tobi walked in as Itachi went to sit on his leather couch across from Kisame, his young cousin looked so lost and confuse. He got worried because he didn't even glare at him as he had opened the door. "Itachi what's wrong?" he repeated his question for the second time in less then five minutes. Kisame watched Itachi closely; he was having difficulties with whatever he wanted to say "If you don't want me to hear, I can go you know" he told Itachi softly. The young Uchiha looked at him and shook his head "No, I also want to hear you opinion" he said apathetic. Kisame nodded and waited for him to speak.

Itachi open his mouth but close it again trying to explain what he wanted in the simplest form. Looking at his cousin that had seated by Kisame, so that he could see him better. Sighing Itachi asked surprising even himself "If you had found someone special right now, would you get involve with them or push them away?" his voice sounded so hopeless.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

Naruto got off the train and headed for the south exit, he walked for 15 minutes and then he reached his destination, it was a muddy-red house with a brown door, he went up the porch and knocked on the door twice and after a minute the door open with a very happy Kankuro on the other side, holding the door with one hand.

"Naruto it's so good to see you!" he said embracing the boy in a bear hug "Yeah it's good to see you too" he said as he was put down. Naruto walked in and Kankuro closed the door quickly "Come Naruto, everyone's waiting" he said and Naruto fallowed him.

They reached the living room where Temari, Gaara, Killer bee, Yugito, and Utakata were waiting for him and Kankuro. Naruto lifted a thin blond eyebrow, just like the two Uchihas "How come you guys are here?" he question looking at Yugito and Utakata, both pointed at Bee, and Bee smiled "Ya know, I kind of found them, so I decided to bring them over" he said nervously, Naruto sighed and massaged his temples, "It's ok Bee. It's actually easier to deliver the message, you know, all you have to do is inform the rest." He said softly.

The tail demons nodded and listen to whatever their Prince might tell them. "Akatsuki _is _trying to find us" he said flatly, all eyes were on him "So it's for sure now?" Killer Bee asked, Naruto only nodded "How are you sure?" Utakata asked confused "I met an Akatsuki member yesterday" Naruto answered earning gasps from almost everyone. "How did you recognize him?" Gaara asked emotionless, Naruto looked at him and everyone around "Because of the Demon Poison and the ring" he said making everyone confuse "A ring? What do you mean by a ring?" this time Temari was the one to ask Yugito and Kankuro nodding in agreement.

"Let me just say that we have a traitor among our fellow Demons" at this everyone gasped "What?" they yell except for Gaara and Killer bee. "The way they are try to find us. They are using The Demon's Jewel." He said "SAY WHAT!" they asked again by the exception of Gaara and Bee. "You mean the gem you used to find us all?" Gaara asked calmly, the Prince nodded "Yes" Naruto said coldly. "Only me and the keeper of the stones have access to them" he said getting angry "Do you know who the keeper is?" Utakata asked noncommittally, he needed to be careful with Naruto like this.

"The keeper I knew is dead, I don't know who the new keeper, but I need to find out if he is alive or dead, if he is alive he might be helping Akatsuki, but if he is dead, then he died protecting the gems." Naruto said clanging his hands, knuckles turning white, the air around him got warmer and his eyes turn red.

Everyone became tensed as Naruto's power increased "Naruto clam down" Gaara said coldly. Naruto's red orbs looked at Gaara's celadon ones. Naruto closed his eyes and his posture relaxed, he once again had perfect control over his powers, and when he opened his eyes they were their normal crystal blue. "Sorry" he said a bit dejected. Gaara walked to him and place a hand on his shoulders. "Don't worry, I would react the same way" he said softly, Naruto looked at him in disbelief. Gaara smiled softly. "Well, we'll work on that so can you tell us how you are still save and sound?" Yugito asked Naruto.

Naruto sighed and told them "I hid every ounce of my demon power. Remember I told you to do so yesterday when you went out?" he looked at Gaara and he nodded. "That's it?" Utakata asked, Naruto nodded "But it's not as easy as it sounds" Naruto commented "Why?" Yugito asked "Try and do it, try to hide all of your power leaving nothing behind so that you only have the normal energy of a human" he order.

Yugito and Utakata tried and failed "Damn" Utakata said and Yugito nodded. "See, I'm sure Gaara and Bee are able to do it, they have better control as well as Yagura and Rōshi" he said.

"Anyway, I'll keep watch over my hunter, if he starts to suspect anything I'll get every bit of information I can before I eliminate him" Naruto said coldly, but for some reason the thought of Itachi leaving, betraying him or dying, hurt Naruto to no end. He had tried as hard as he could to erase the smiling Itachi from his thought, but he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

"Naruto, why didn't you kill him?" Yugito asked, at the question Narutos heart tighten "Because I want to see, I want to understand why they are after us. I want to find a way to turn them around and see how wrong they are by doing this things to us all, they may have thought they killed all the half-demons, but you know as well as I do that they have only kill innocent low level demons, half-demons are more powerful, right Temari, Kankuro?"(1) Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Sadly there are thousand of them that don't even know they have demon blood in their veins, and so they don't acknowledge it, meaning they can't protect themselves, they become frighten by their unusual abilities or some might even take advantage of them. If the parents died when they were young, things tempt to complicate. Most of they may take the wrong path, some will try to search what ever they can, but once they do find out, it's either they embrace it or they push it away."(2) He said regretfully.

"Uncle doesn't know it but he accepts his abilities though he doesn't know how he gains them, but he really doesn't care. Gaara said not to tell him, because he might not accept it once he knows." Temari said sadly "It really is devastating since I learn everything I know thanks to him, you know" Kankuro said "You guys knew since you had dad, but his parents died when he was 5 so no one told him, no one taught him yet he became great" Gaara said proudly.

"Really now? What's his name?" Killer Bee asked interested.

Naruto had heard of him but he had never asked for the name. He thought it was a privet matter, until they wanted to say anything more he would wait. "Sasori, Sabaku Sasori" Kankuro said cheerfully. "Do you have a photo?" again Killer Bee asked. Temari nodded and left the room to find it.

She came back with a family photo, in it stood their father carrying a four year old Gaara, Kankuro (Who was 5) and Temari (Who was 6) in front of his father. A male with light brown hair was kneeling next to Temari hugging her by the shoulder, on the left side or the photo, and a red-headed teen stood by Kankuro at the right side of the picture, he was slightly smiling.

"This is my Uncle Yashamaru our mother's brother, the red hair teen is Uncle Sasori, our dad's younger brother. Our mother, Karura, was the Ichibi no Shukaku, before Gaara, she would've survived but she was too weak. With three pregnancies one after the other was hard for her." Temari explain. "Uncle Yashamaru was a full demon as well as Mom, but Dad was only half, he had found out after he married our mother but he too decided it was best not to tell Uncle Sasori about their heritage" Kankuro continue "He might know something but he might not want to admit it" Gaara finished.

"As long as he is in the right path, it doesn't matter if he knows or not" Naruto told them.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

Tobi and Kisame looked at Itachi shocked "W-w-what?" Tobi was the first to recover, "What do you mean Itachi?" Kisame asked in a weak voice. Itachi sighed "Alright hypothetically speaking, what would you do if right now both of you met a person and you were falling in love with them, and they with you, would you risk yourself into a relationship or would you push them away?" he asked concern.

Tobi and Kisame looked at each other knowing perfectly that he was serious."Itachi it depends, I mean if I met someone and fall in love with her, I would probably start something with her, I mean I don't know if I'll survive whatever is coming our way, but I'll try to gain as much as possible" he told him softly.

"I would probably push her away, I don't have the confidence to protect her if needed, especially with pain as leader, he would make me choose the organization over her" he told him truthfully "But if it were technical I would choose to be with her instead of being apart from her" Kisame finished. "But that's just hypothetically speaking" both said at the same time.

Tobi nodded his agreement on Kisame's last opinion, and he decided to tease his young cousin "So who's the lucky girl?" he asked trying to contain his laughter's, Itachi gain a very, very, _very_ small blush while he glared at his cousin, kisame didn't notice it but Tobi sure did.

"Tobi what demon do you have to capture?" Itachi asked trying to avoid the question, if only they knew it wasn't a girl but a boy; things would be hell for him. "Oh the Sanbi no Kyodaigame why?" he asked but was ignored "And you Kisame?" Itachi asked the older man, "The Yonbi no Saru and you?" Kisame really waned to know as did Tobi "Kyuubi no Yōko" he replied impassively.

Both gasped "And here I thought Pain would be the one to take that one on" Kisame murmured. Tobi turn pale "Tobi, you ok?" Itachi asked, a bit of concern showing _'Where have I hear that name before?'_ he asked himself, but the memory was far away, and he couldn't reach it. "Yeah" he said breathless.

Itachi and Kisame shared a long gaze until they made an agreement "Tobi thanks a lot, but I have to go home Sasuke's waiting you know? If you want you could come over the weekend" Itachi told his cousin, who nodded. Itachi lifted a dark brow "I would like that" Tobi said standing up and exiting the room, he headed to his room to get his things, since he wouldn't be coming home until Monday.

Tobi reenter the room a few minutes latter, "Shall we go?" he asked Itachi and Kisame. Both hunters nodded and headed to the door, Tobi behind both. They went out and Tobi locked his house they headed to Itachi's car and climbed on. "Want me to drop you off at the station or are you coming over for a while?" Itachi asked Kisame.

"Thanks but I have to go home, maybe some other time" He told them "Hn" Itachi said. The station was near and they dropped him off, saying their goodbyes, and both Ucihas headed home.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

Naruto had, had a grate time over at Gaaras, except for that one time by the alley(3); now he was heading home, the train got to his station and he got off of it, he headed to the north exit and waited for the bus to come. He saw it by the corner and got in, it only took 10 minutes to get home.

Naruto walked the hall that lead to his apartment, it was on the first floor and had two bedrooms, he was one of the lucky people to have a small basement. He open the door of his home and tossed his bag on his bed he got a clean change of clothes and went into the bathroom, he took a quick shower and got dressed, he also ate some bread and headed out towards Sasuke's home.

Itachi had just finished his shower after his morning exercise with Tobi, and headed to the kitchen to make lunch. It was almost noon and Sasuke was sitting on the couch reading a book. He stopped before he exited the living room "Sasuke if Naruto is coming will he eat lunch with us?" he asked and Sasuke only nodded. Itachi hn'ed and left to prepare lunch for all four of them.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

**_1. _**Ok so in future chapters I'll be posting their past do don't stat to wonder why I'm not writing it, it's all plan of the plot.

1. Temari and Kankuro are half demons, but almost as powerful as a normal pure demon.

2. A good example is Sasori, but also Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi along with more.

3. I'll explain this some other chapter.

**Yay! Sasuke is playing cupid! And so Tobi will meet Naruto in the next chapter!  
**

**Please, please, _please _Review I want to hear (read) your opinions! And Vote if you want it to be Mpreg or not I'm closing this poll on the 15th of this month, so vote. I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter! Remember I won't upload for some time, and I'm really sorry everyone!**


	5. Ch 4 forgotten memory

**Disclaimer: ****I own Naruto… just kidding, **TT-TT, **This plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchida**

**Guys I hope you like this chapter and please review, I really like to read your opinion so yeah, anyway hopefully next chapter I'll explain what happen on the alley on his stay with Gaara, and Sasuke's future girlfriend will make an appearance next chapter.**

**ItaNaru, SasuXocc REMEMBER good Tobi**

**Warning slight Sakura bashing, Mpreg  
**

_**Summery: **_Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? What will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

**Ages:**

Jinchūriki**: **Gaara 16, Yugito 24, Yagura 14, Rōshi 37, Han 30, Utakata 25, Fū 18, Killer Bee 28, Naruto 16**.**

Sasuke 16, Sakura 16, Shikamaru 16, Kiba 16, Sai 16, Shino 16, Neji 17, Lee 16, Chouji 16, Hinata 16, Ino 16, Ten-ten 16, Kakashi 28, Iruka 27, Tsunade 50, Jiraiya 51.

Akatsuki:Pain 20, Konan 20, Kakuzu 30, Hidan 19, Sasori 21, Deidara 20, Kisame 26, Itachi 20, Zetsu 25, Tobi 22

**Quick note: Names just for those that don't know plus the hunters**

Ichibi no Shukaku/One-Tailed Shukaku - Hunter: Deidara

Nibi no Bakeneko/Two-Tailed Monster Cat - Hunter: Hidan

Sanbi no Kyodaigame/Three-Tailed Giant Turtle - Hunter: UchihaTobi

Yonbi no Saru/Four-Tailed Monkey - Hunter: Kisame Hoshigaki

Gobi no Irukauma/Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse - Hunter: Kakuzu

Rokubi no Namekuji/Six-Tailed Slug - Hunter: Konan

Nanabi no Kabutomushi/Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle - Hunter: Sabaku Sasori

Hachibi no Kyogyū/Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - Hunter: (Pain) Nagato

Kyuubi no Yōko/Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - Hunter: Uchiha Itachi

_Flashbacks__ and Dreams_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**The Light in my Heart **

**~IV~ **

**CHAPTER 4  
**

**~IV~**

Naruto walked on the sideway, making his way to the Uchiha mansion. For some reason he stated to feel really nervous, just thinking Itachi might be there, which was highly possible, made him feel like million of butterflies were flying in his stomach. The Demon Prince for some reason missed the hunter; he wanted to see him as soon as possible, he just couldn't help it!

Naruto also got this weird feeling something big was coming his way, though he didn't know what it was, but it frighten him to no end. He had completely lost his clam since he had met him. Naruto didn't know what to feel or think, but he had realize over his stay at Gaara's, that his feelings for Itachi were deeper than simple attraction for the man, he actually has feeling for him, he admitted, he likes Itachi, yes he LIKES Itachi Uchiha.

The prince didn't even notice when the feelings formed or how they did, they just did, not really asking for his permission but that's just how feelings worked, right?

Naruto could now see the Uchiha's house in all it's glory, he kept on walking until he reached the door and push the doorbell, it echo through out the mansion and soon he could hear footsteps approaching the door, the thing is, they didn't belong to neither Sasuke's or Itachi's. _'Could they have a guest? I do doubt they have finally decided to get some maids, according to what Sasuke has told me they both enjoy their alone time, whatever_ that_ means.'_ He thought as he waited patiently for the door to open. His eyes widen as a confuse man open the door. He was tall about 5'8, his skin had a dirty white-ish look, his eyes black as the night and his black-dark brown short hair was slightly wet and his spiky hair shine as the sun's light hit the remaining water of his shower on his hair.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

Itachi was in the process of frying some rice when Tobi enter the kitchen, he wore a plain white T-shirt and black sweat pants; Tobi looked over Itachi and here comes the famous Uchiha-lifting-brow-thingy, "You're well dressed for a Sunday" Tobi said amusedly. Itachi had an Alfani Red Fitted V Neck T Shirt and Black Denim Request Baggy Jean (I know you can't understand it but just look at some pic. In Google and the images will give you a good idea of what he is wearing, sorry)

"Shut it" Itachi said annoyed, Tobi chuckled softly as the doorbell's soft tune echo through out the house. Tobi looked at Itachi and Itachi looked back at him. "Let Sasuke get it" Itachi finally said, and Tobi shook his head "He's up stair; he practically locked himself in his room doing who knows what!" Tobi explain and Itachi glared at nothing. "Can you get it?" Itachi asked but Tobi knew he was being order to do so, so he nodded and headed to the front door, once he opened it, he was shocked.

In front of him stood the most beautiful boy he ever laid eyes on. This blond beauty looked like an angel, he had a natural tan skin that any girl would die to have, his blond hair that could equal the sun in all its might, three identical lines on each of his cheeks, high cheekbones and the most innocent and beautiful cobalt blue orbs he has ever seen. Those eyes put every blue to shame! Even the blue sky in all her glory! Said teen was almost a head shorter then he himself and his body had a feminine touch to it. The boy looked shocked, he was at least sure of that.

Naruto was too shock to notice the older man checking him out, as the Demon Poison made his way to his nose. Naruto was sure the smell was coming from the man in front _'Yet another Akatsuki member'_ he thought bitterly. He was snapped out of his moment of shock as the now smirking hunter place his left hand on his chin, stroking it as if he had a beard. That's when Naruto notice it. On his left little finger rested a silver ring, much like Itachi's, with the exception that this one had the kanji kū, (_"sky," __"_void_"_); and it's color is slate blue. Naruto tensed, _'He's after Yagura'_ Naruto stated to him self.

Tobi notice how the little angel in front went from complete shock to a passive state. He let his hand drop and asked "What can I help you with?" Tobi asked him, "Is Sasuke home?" Naruto asked apathetically that surprised the oldest Uchiha, he had imagined that Naruto's voice would somehow be warm and cheerful, but somehow he was wrong. "What if he isn't?" Tobi teased the young demon, which stayed in an impassive mask, not really caring what he said. "Then is Itachi home?" the blond asked and Tobi's amusement disappeared at once. "What do you want with him?" he asked the Prince in an unusual cold matter, slightly glaring at the teen and said boy half-glared at him.

Naruto sighed and looked inside, apparently no one was home, but he could definitely feel Itachi's and Sasuke's energy with in the house, "I know both are at home so can you please let me in or tell them I'm here, my name is Naruto" the Prince ordered in a smoothing voice with a hint of warmth. Tobi nodded and motion the blond to come in. _'How the hell did he do that?' _Tobi asked himself as he completely obeyed the blonde's command. He was dazed as he saw him head towards the kitchen and fallowed him like a lost puppy.

Itachi looked up as he head footsteps approach, he saw as the small kitsune enter with one of his dazzling smiled and he couldn't help to give a small smile in return, but was shatter as he saw Tobi look at _his _blond in a protecting matter(1). A small growl escaped his lips and Naruto made the cutest movement with his head; he tilted it to the side and looked at him with his shining cerulean blue orbs in such an innocent matter, that made Itachi want to hug the curious teen and have him for dessert.

Naruto looked at Itachi and felt his heartbeat increase as he saw the possessiveness he showed in his eyes. "Hey Itachi, how've you been?" he asked in a cheerful voice, and Tobi looked from Naruto to Itachi and back, he saw the tenderness and possessiveness in Itachi's eyes as he looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back with trust and kindness, but the one emotion that danced on both their eyes was none other than love, or at least the beginning of it. This made Tobi grin from ear to ear, _'So this is the person that made Itachi so confuse and lost, wait until I tell Kisame, I just hope to live long enough to do so'_ he thought happily.

"Hello Naruto, I'm fine, thanks for asking anyway how did it go with your friends?" Itachi asked as he went back to preparing the meal. Naruto beam and said "It was great, I hadn't spend so much time with them for such a long time, they're like my family" he replied gently, he was definitely happy. "That's good by the way if you're looking for Sasuke he's up stair in his room" Itachi informed his little demon, and Naruto nodded his thanks before walking up to meet his best friend.

"You know, you didn't have to stress over him, no matter what we told you, the moment you would've seen him, you would've choose to be with him even if you had decided not to" Tobi said once he hear the footsteps heading up the stairs. "What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, glaring at his cousin. "The blond, Naruto was it, you're starting to love him" he said in a-matter-of-fact tone, looking at Itachi's eyes, they had turn bloody red, his Sharingan had been activated. "Now don't be mad, it just stating facts" said Tobi as he placed his hands up in front of him, as if to shield him from something, and that something was indeed Itachi.

Itachi glared at Tobi, _'Am I that easy to read?'_ he asked himself, as he glared more at his cousin. "What makes you say that?" he asked in a monotone voice, disabling his Sharingan, and turning back to the food. "The way you look at him" he stated "It's intimate, as if you too were lovers" he told Itachi in a serious matter, he even looks serious, it was weird for him to do so. "How? I just barely met him this Thursday" asked Itachi, looking lost again and Tobi sighed, "Even though you are consider a prodigy in many things, right now you are clueless" He said in a disappointed tone, shaking his head.

"Well sorry, I have never felt this way about anyone before" Itachi growl, as he finished the rice and started to cook the meat. "Now, now Itachi, it's not you're fault, love is a mysterious thing, no one can master it, no one can willed it, it has a life of it's own. That's just the way it works, remember Itachi you won't be able to decide who you're going to fall in love with" he told him.

Itachi looked at his idiot of a cousin with his eyes slightly wide, his lips barely parted. He was shocked. _'Did he say what I think he said?'_ he questioned himself, not believing his ears _'Did Tobi just say something smart? Something that made sense in the strangest way?' _he, again, asked himself in disbelieve. And he could only nod in response. "You actually said something smart" Itachi said amusedly. "Hey! I can say something smart when ever I want to" Tobi whined. Itachi chuckle and concentrated on cooking.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

Naruto turn the corner and walked in hall until he came face to face to Sasuke's door, he needed to tell him about Itachi. He knocked twice and the door open "Hey Sasuke" he said cheerfully and walked inside as Sasuke moved back to his bed "Dobe" Sasuke replied blankly, "How many times have I told you not to call me that, Teme" the fox said frustrated and closed the door behind him. "Hn, what do you want?" Sasuke asked the blond. "I need to tell you something, but first, who's the guy down stairs with Itachi and do they work together?" the Prince asked innocently and Sasuke lifted a brow "Tobi? He's my cousin ad yes they do" he replied after a moment, and Naruto gave a small 'oh' in respond.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Sasuke asked since Naruto hadn't said anything for some time now. Naruto looked nervously around the huge room as he replied "Oh, well, you see, I am now a hundred percent sure that I'm over Sakura" he said with a fait blush. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk "Really now? Mind telling me how you got over it?" he asked amusedly. Sasuke had a pretty good guess why the fox heir got over his crush.

'_Well you see, I actually never liked that little slut, but anyway… I thing I'm falling in love with your brother… yeah right! As if I'll tell him tha__t!' _he mentally rolled his eyes at that thought, "Well~ I think I'm starting to like someone else…" he whispered, and Sasuke glared at him "What did you say, I didn't quite catch that" Sasuke said angry. _'Why does he have to be so damn stubborn?'_ Sasuke asked himself rolling his eyes. "I said 'think I'm starting to like someone else' Teme" Naruto told him as he glared daggers at Sasuke.

"Hn, mind telling me who this person is?" Sasuke asked amused as Naruto's face redden with his blush _'I'm really enjoying this, finally I can get both back'_ the thought evilly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the shine in his eyes, he knew his friend was thinking something to get him back, but he didn't care, getting it out of his chest was worth it. "Promise me you won't get mad" he order, and Sasuke promised "Ok, I promise not to get mad" he said seriously.

"I think I'm falling in love with Itachi" he said in a weak and desperate voice that made Sasuke really look at the demon. He couldn't help but gasp at what he saw in Naruto's eyes. He was scared, desperate and he was pained, but most of all he was lost. Whatever the blond is thinking, scared Sasuke to no end, Naruto knew something, and by the looks of it, it was something big and it wasn't good, he understood this much. By now Naruto looked near tears. Sasuke hugged the almost broken teen, _'What the hell? What does that look mean?'_ Sasuke thought worried.

"It's ok, I don't mind and to the record I prefer you go out with my brother than with some pink slut" he told Naruto so very softly, Naruto nodded "Ok" but he didn't pull away. The way he was gripping Sasuke's shirt, made him uneasy since it as if it were a lifeline, Sasuke knew if he let go of the smaller teen now, he might break. Or at least that's what he felt would happen. Sighing he held the boy closely and securely. _'Troublesome Dode, making me worry like this over you, I just hope things work out for both you and my brother.'_ He thought as the tight hold on his shirt loosen a bit.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thought completely "Come in" he said softly, and Tobi poke is head in, "Lunch's ready" he said and looked at the position both teen were in and arched a brow and Sasuke looked down at Naruto with concern that made Tobi want to protect said boy for some reason. "Naruto, c'mon Itachi's waiting" he told him softly and Naruto looked at him and nodded. Tobi notice the worried expression on the blonde's face and he himself became worried and glanced at Sasuke, he was smoothly talking to the blond.

Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto, he had to support most of his weight since Naruto had difficulties standing up. "Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked him as Tobi opened the door for them, "Don't feel so good" he said weakly, sighing Sasuke looked at Tobi and back at Naruto's worried face "You just need to eat" he told him and took him by his thin wrist and pulled him towards the door, "C'mon" he said and made Naruto walk in front of them.

Itachi looked over the table and decided it was fine; he looked at the archway between the dinning room and the living room; he decided to investigate why Sasuke, Tobi and Naruto were taking so long to come down. He left the room and headed for the stairs.

"Sasuke what's wrong with little Naruto?" Tobi asked in a whispered to Sasuke. The young Uchiha looked at the older "Don't know, but I'm worried something bad will happen to him" he told him in a clearly concern voice. They both looked at the blond and sighed, they turn towards the stairs and headed down, half way there, they heard Itachi's voice "Why did it took you so long?" he asked as he looked at Sasuke and Tobi, both looked at Naruto and made him turn his semi-Uchiha glare at the blond, and felt his eyes soften, said teen was looking at him innocently but he looked a bit pale and before he could ask if he was ok, the Prince fainted. "Naruto!" three worried voiced call out to him.

Itachi went up the few steps needed to reach his beloved blond, relief wash over him as he caught Naruto in his strong arms, he secure him in them and turn to glare at his brother and cousin "Explain" he order, Sasuke looked at Naruto, ignoring his brother glare "Is he okay?" he asked Itachi. "Itachi we didn't know! He looked fine, but he said he didn't felt so good so we thought he was just hungry" Tobi explain as he looked at Naruto's immobilized form.

Itachi looked at the innocent teen in his arms and made him sit so he could carry him bridal-style "Move" he order growling and neither of the Uchiha heisted in obeying, they rushed up the stairs and waited until Itachi reached them "Go eat" he said coldly to both of is remaining family members. Sasuke and Tobi looked at each other and then at a very stressed and worried Itachi, and nodded. Both headed down and to the dining room.

"Naruto" Itachi whispered as he headed to his room to lay Naruto down on his bed. He managed to open his door with one hand and closed it with his foot. He walked to his king size bed and he gently laid Naruto on it, he was glad that he didn't make his bed in the morning as he covered his blond with the red sheets. He watched as Naruto breath evenly and he brought his hand up to caress the blonde's tan cheek. He brushed his thumb on Naturo's high cheekbone.

Naruto lean into the gentle caress, even in his sleep he could feel all the love directed to him. And he fell into a deeper slumber.

"_Naruto you have to remember once you find your mate, you will change according to her or him, your body will change so don't overreact to the changes" Minato told his nine-year-old-son, the boy looked up at his father curiously "How will I know who my mate is? How will I know I'm changing thanks to her or him?" he asked the King. I'll tell you when you're older" he said softly, petting his head._

Itachi heard a small sigh escape the rosy full lips of his kitsune, and he touched the soft lips with the back of his index finger and Naruto softly smile. He watched the peaceful expression the demon had; he wanted to protect that image no matter what. "I'm falling in love with you" he whispered to the blond, taking one of his hands in his own and brushed his lips then kissing it softly.

_Naruto (age 16, so no confusion) stood in the old study of his father, but the King was no where to be found. The light in the room faded as the night showed__ her self, it was a quiet night; Naruto went to his father seat, on the desk laid paper work and a photo of them and one of his parents, her mother was heavily pregnant, __he looked at the blue necklace that adore her, no matter what he could never take his eyes off of it__; Naruto notice who happy they both looked, how he wanted for both to be alive. _

Itachi sighed as he stood from his spot on the floor, he looked once more at the beautiful blond on the huge bed, and headed to the door, he closed it and walked down the hall; he headed to the stairs and walked in the living room then to the dining room, "How is he?" Sasuke asked looking at his brother in concern "He's asleep" he told his Otouto. "You should be with him" Tobi said "Hn" Sasuke agreed with his cousin, while Itachi glared at both "I know. I'm just here to grab something for him"

_Naruto picked up the photo of his parents, he touched her mothers face, trying to touch her, he looked just like his father for the exception of the shape of his eyes, he got that from his mother__, she was beautiful "Mom, Dad, how I miss you both" he said as a tear glide down his cheek. Suddenly everything was on fire, the familiar room he often spend time with his father in it was lit on flames.. He rushed out; he ran along the long hallway that leads to the garden, once he was out he looked back at the burning mansion "DAD!" he scream._

_Echoes of steel clashing together, he watched as a ten-year-old-Naruto ran towards the fight, he ran and ran, but once he was there someone stood over his father's immobilized figure, his ten year old self froze and tears poured down his now dirty face "DAAAAD!" he yell as he rushed to him but was stop by a strong arm, "Naruto-sama don't, you have to go, you have to escape!" a man with short, brown hair and red eyes or more precisely with the Sharingan, carried the young Prince as they ran through the forest "Uncle… where's Aunty?" he sobbed, "…" the man didn't replied, but Naruto understood perfectly, "I have to get you to safety" he said in a noncommittal tone._

_The man kept running but he stopped and place Naruto on his feet, he looked around and narrowed his eyes. "Naruto-sama please go and hide, make sure you disappear your presence and don't come out no mater what, understand?" the man order in a stern voice, Naruto nodded and started to cry once more. He hugged he male "Please don't die" he begged, but even he knew couldn't do that, the man would die protecting the future King. The Fox heir let go and ran as fast as he could, he ran and ran._

_

* * *

__Dawn came and the flames had died long ago, a small figure approached the ruins, there was nothing left, not a single thing of his happiness. Naruto fell on his knees and cried his eyes out. A tall figure approached the devastated boy, he didn't notice him until he placed a hand on the small shoulder, Naruto quickly turn around to face the newcomer, "Uncle -!" the boy yell. But in the distant Naruto couldn't hear the name that his younger self yelled. "Thank god you're safe! Naruto-sama" he said as he hugged the small kitsune._

_Naruto was swallowed by darkness, he was falling or maybe he was standing, no one could guess what was right and what was left as well as up and down. He looked around and three rays of light hit the black floor, in one there was a blond man, in another laid two bodies one a male and the other a female and on the last there was a brown hair man on his bed. It was his dad and his 'adoptive' family. "DAD, UNCLE -, AUNTY -, UNCLE -!" he yell yet he didn't know their names, he couldn't remember them yet he loved them._

_They stated to disappear and Naruto panicked, he ran towards them but they moved farther away. Then they were gone. "NO!"_ he screamed as he woke up, he sat up in the rush of fear, cold sweat running down his face, he was breathing heavily and he was shaking.

Itachi was now irritated by his family; all he wanted was to get back to his blond angel "So what do you really like about him?" Tobi asked him "I think it's his eyes" Sasuke gave his opinion "Why do you think that Sasuke?" Tobi asked "Well just look at them, there's no way to really describe them" Sasuke told him, "Will you both just be quite! I don't have time for your childish games, I ha-" _"NO!" _a scream rip through out thehouse and all three Uchihas looked at each other and then dashed up stairs to Itachi's room, the food he carried completely forgotten "Naruto!" Itachi asked as he open he door and reached his beloved blond in five long strides.

Naruto looked up at Itachi with teary eyes and reached for him as Itachi open his arms, he hugged the crying teen, he was shaking a lot "It's okay Naruto, I'm here, it's okay, please stop crying" he whispered to the blond and held him tighter. Naruto buried his face into the crook of Itachi's neck, his scent calming him down, as well as his Uchiha rubbed his back in circulate motion until his cries became nothing more than small sobs. "Naruto?" Itachi asked in the gentlest voice he could manage, it broke his heart as he first saw Naruto look like that. "Hn?" was the blonde's replied "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked softly "I can't remember, I just felt completely empty and I was scared" he didn't lie.

"Alright, then do you want to eat?" Naruto nodded. And watched as Itachi left to get his food, Sasuke approached him "Naruto, you okay?" he asked as Tobi stood behind him, "Yeah sorry to worry you" he said softly. Then Itachi walked in with his food and set it down on the bed.

The day went fast from there, but Itachi stayed with him all day long until he had to leave, they had played games and talked. Tobi and the blond got along just fine and Sasuke sulked a bit because Naruto and Itachi had been close for the day and had mostly focused on each other. Itachi had offered to take Naruto home but the blond had refuse he had said he had cause enough trouble and left. That day both Naruto and Itachi had dreamed of each other.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

1. There will be an explanation for this latter, so don't get confuse Tobi does and will **NOT** fall for Naruto.

**Please review I hope you liked this chapter, next time you'll meat**** Sasuke's partner/future girlfriend!**

**AND here we have the results for the poll:**

**Yes for Mpreg- 7!**

**No for Mpreg-1**

**Mpreg it is! sorry for those that don't want it, but that's why I said to VOTE**

**REVIEW! or I won't upload.  
**


	6. Ch 5 new girl

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto****, WOULD I BE WRITING THIS?**** BUT ****This plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchida**

**Hehe so I hope you like this chapter and my new character as well, and for all of you that hate Sakura, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and star****t to like this and those that like her than sorry but she will suffer! **

**Warning: slight Sakura bashing, ****ItaNaru, SasuXocc REMEMBER good Tobi and Mpreg  
**

Summery: Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? What will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

Jinchūriki**: **Gaara 16, Yugito 24, Yagura 14, Rōshi 37, Han 30, Utakata 25, Fū 18, Killer Bee 28, Naruto 16.

Sasuke 16, Sakura 16, Shikamaru 16, Kiba 16, Sai 16, Shino 16, Neji 17, Lee 16, Chouji 16, Hinata 16, Ino 16, Ten-ten 16, Kakashi 28, Iruka 27, Tsunade 50, Jiraiya 51.

Akatsuki:Pain 20, Konan 20, Kakuzu 30, Hidan 19, Sasori 21, Deidara 20, Kisame 26, Itachi 20,Zetsu 25, Tobi 22

**Quick note: Names just for those that don't know plus the hunters and the gems**

All Jinchūriki - Zetsu, green gem (Since he is the spy of Akatsuki, but he isn't good at fighting he will just inform them)

Ichibi no Shukaku/One-Tailed Shukaku - Hunter: Deidara, teal gem

Nibi no Bakeneko/Two-Tailed Monster Cat - Hunter: Hidan, orange gem

Sanbi no Kyodaigame/Three-Tailed Giant Turtle - Hunter: UchihaTobi, slate blue gem

Yonbi no Saru/Four-Tailed Monkey - Hunter: Kisame Hoshigaki, yellow gem

Gobi no Irukauma/Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse - Hunter: Kakuzu, dark green gem

Rokubi no Namekuji/Six-Tailed Slug - Hunter: Konan, white gem

Nanabi no Kabutomushi/Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle - Hunter: Sabaku Sasori, purple gem

Hachibi no Kyogyū/Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - Hunter: (Pain) Nagato, dark gray gem

Kyuubi no Yōko/Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - Hunter: Uchiha Itachi, red gem

_Flashbacks__ and Dreams_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

**The Light in my Heart**

** ~V~ **

**CHAPTER 5  
**

**~V~**

It was early in the morning when Naruto walked into his school, Leaf high, so he decided to wander around the now familiar hallways. He was sad that this school year would end, but he was happy that a new one would star soon. No matter how everyone saw the school, it was just an amazing place for him, he really enjoyed his life as a student; one of the things he liked was that his godfather Jiraiya worked there as well as his godmother Tsunade, she was the principal.

He remember them often coming to visit him as a child while his dad was still alive and how happy he was back then. Now the pain still exist but thanks to all his friends plus The Mighty Nine (except for himself), everything was better and now with Itachi thighs might started to really get even better. Naruto walked near his godmother's office, she was a slug Full Demon, but not as strong as Utakata, anyway he didn't need to work thanks to his father's company, Konaha Inc, and Namikazes Corp. he was not only the future Demon King but also the heir of the most wealthiest companies, they made million's a year.

The companies would be given to him once he finished school and turn eighteen, both his godparents were in charge of them for now, he wanted to be just like his father, but his dream was not only to be like him, but to _surpass_ him, both as a King and as a president of his companies. He smiled softly as he imagined himself become grater than Minato, in the future; no Akatsuki and definitely a lots of friends and Itachi. He bumped into someone and quickly reached to grab who ever it was, they would fall if he didn't help them.

"Wahh" a soft voice said as she fell back, the blond caught her by her wrist and pull her back on her feet, gaining her balance once again, her honey-golden eyes gazed at Naruto's azure ones, "You!" both said as Naruto let go of her and pointed a finger at her face. She had blackish-brown hair, soft looking porcelain skin, big light-golden eyes and a well shaped figure, a narrow waist, long legs and was at least a b-cup. She was about 162 cm (5'32) tall.

Naruto was shocked because of the girl in front was the one he had met on Saturday night and saved her from some guys, though he now knew she didn't need help since she _is_ a demon, an eagle non the less.

_Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro and Killer Bee had gone to one of the clubs they usually went with the gang, while Temari spend her night with Shikamaru somewhere else. They were walking on the sidewalk and had heard some voices over at an alley, the moon was covered by dark clouds as they looked at each other and with out thinking Naruto ran to the dark alley and all three guys followed behind the blond. _

_The Prince saw a teenage girl about his age being corner by three medium-level-half-demons, the girl looked like a ghost under the moon light, it hit her face as the clouds left the now visible moon, she was beautiful, and the Kitsune saw what they were trying to do, he growl "Leave the girl alone" as he approached the dark figures, Gaara, Kankuro and Killer Bee were walking silently behind their future ruler. "Fuck off, we found her first" one of the wanna-be demon said as he turn to face Naruto._

_"I said leave the girl alone" he snarl, eyes turning bloody red that reflected nothing but rage and all demons present flinch with the emerging power of the blond, it was just a warning but it was intimidating enough to scare some half-demon. The three half-demon froze in place as they saw an innocent boy turning demonic in an instant and emitted a killing intent that was directed towards them. "Go" Naruto hissed and the three men didn't think twice to do as order. _

_Naruto watched as they ran with their tails between their legs, then he turn to the shocked girl and he soften his gaze, his crimson eyes turning to his normal sapphire. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked in a soft voice, the girl relaxed and nodded as she looked at Naruto, she stiffen when a the blonde's sent reached her, but she didn't care about Naruto's but the one mixed with his, she closed her eyes to savor the smell of grape, once she reopen her eyes Naruto stood in front of her "Are you really okay?" he asked her concern, she jumped remembering who was in front of her._

_She stepped back and bowed, "Thank you for saving me Kyuubi-sama, but I could have handle it" she smile and Naruto arched a golden brow, "Really? Why is that?" Naruto asked her and her respond was her honey color eyes glowing gold and her black pupil gaining the shape of a bird's, bigger and more circular, Naruto gasped "You're an eagle" he stated and she nodded her eyes stopped shining and she smiled at him. "Well that's a surprise" Naruto beamed "Thank you, again, for saving me, but I must go now" she said softly and disappeared, Naruto could only look up to where she must have gone. _

"Kyu-" she began but was stop as a tan hand cover her mouth, "Shh! it's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, but just call me Naruto" he whispered to her, she blinked twice and nodded "What are you doing here?" he asked her as he dropped his hand "I here for my mate" she replied simply and now it was time for Naruto to blink, "Mate?" he asked unsure if her hear correctly "Yes, I'm looking for him" she said nodding cutely, "Why here?" he question her. "Because he's your friend, I kind of fallowed you all the way here and pulled a few strings so I could transfer here" she said smiling "You fallowed me?" he asked in disbelief, again, she nodded, _'No wander I felt eyes on me on my way back and yesterday at night'_ he thought.

"So have you talked to Tsunade-baa-chan?" he asked her "Yup" she said cheerfully. "Mmh, and your classes are?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side, she reached for the back pocket of her jeans and got her schedule "Health with Iruka, P.E with Guy, English with Kurenai, Science with Kakashi, History with Jiraiya and Math with Asuma" she read from the paper. "Seems you got all classes with me, so mind telling me who's you're mate? I might be able to help you" he told her with a grin.

The girl blushed a deep red "N-no, I can handle it" she said stubbornly looking at the floor. "Alright, by the way what's your name?" he asked curiously, "Yuiko, Sugaya Yuiko, heiress of the Sugaya clan-" she was cut off by Naruto's waving hand, "Yeah, Eagle clan, Full Demon, one of the most powerful clans, I know" he said looking bored and she blushed slightly, but glared at the Prince. "Sasuke will definitely like you" he mumble under his breath, "What?" Yuiko asked, "Nothing" he assured her.

"Wait here I need to talk to Tsunade-baa-chan" he told the heiress, "Alright" he said. Naruto went inside the office with out knocking, the principal looked up and lifted a thin brow as she saw her godson close the door "Naruto, what's the matter?" she asked "Um, the girl that just came out, did you put her in all my classes so I could keep an eye on her?" he asked the full demon in front "Yes, but that's not what you want to ask, right?" she said as she put her chin on her intertwine hands, leaning her elbows on the desk and glaring at the prince. He lifted his hand to the back of his head and scratched it nervously, "Well~ I kind of past out at Sasuke's house yesterday afternoon" he stated.

"What?" she asked wide eye; for him to tell her this the very next day must be important, _very_ important indeed. "I passed out, didn't woke up for how knows how long" he stated, his eyes dead serious "How? Did you feel ill? Dizzy?" she asked in a professional tone "No! You see _that's_ exactly the problem, one minute I was feeling fine, I think, I can't remember very well, anyway the next second, I woke up not knowing I even fai- passed out!" Naruto said as his hands were on the left and moved to the right as if he was moving something from one place to another. "Are you sure? Any thing to have stressed you out before?" she asked lifting a brow, "Well I did confess to Sasuke that I'm developing feeling towards hi-" he tried to explain but she cut him off "You told Sasuke you like him!" she asked bewared and Naruto glared at her "No, I told him 'I think I'm falling in love with Itachi' his brother" he told her blushing. Tsunade was stunned; she couldn't believe her ears, "Gaki do you know what it means?" she asked and Naruto shook his head, the full demon sighed "Naruto you're coming home with me today, now go" she told him. "… Fine" he said.

Naruto sighed and turn to the direction of the door, "I'll see you after school" he told her and made his way to the door and pause, hand in the doorknob "I'll be saying with you today, am I not?" he asked his 'grandmother', "Yes" Naruto nodded and opened the door, closing it as he looked at the demon in front "We should go to class" he told her and turn to walk to Iruka's class "C'mon" he said when she didn't fallowed, she snapped out of her thoughts and ran to him.

Students passed by as they hurried to their classed, "What's your locker number?" he asked his new friend, she looked once more at the paper at hand, "200" she simply said, Naruto nodded to himself or maybe to her, who knows. He guide her to her locker "Here" he said as they reached it, then he walked to some other lockers, by the looks of it, his own; he opened it after turning the lock to the numbers of the code. He got his notebook for Health and English, and placed his black and orange backpack inside the locker and closed it; he walked back to Yuiko and saw her closed the locker.

"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded sighing and walked side by side with the strongest Pure Demon.

Naruto enter the classroom with the new girl, which in fact was a beauty. Nauto just watched amused as every males eyes widen in surprise that quickly turn to jealousy, but he could care less what they think, he knew what the beautiful demon was here for; her mate and nothing more. He told her to sit with him since he sat alone in this class. "This is the only class I don't' have with my best friend, I wander if that's who you're looking for" he told her, and she flushed a bit, "Don't worry, I'll introduce you to him." He assured her and all she did was nod.

Iruka enter the class and notice the dark hair girl "We have a new student, huh?" he said making the young heiress look up at him along with Naruto, "Mind coming up and introduce your self?" he asked as he reached his desk at the left corner of the room. She stood up, "Don't say anything about your mate" Naruto order, and she nodded. Yuiko walked to the front of the class and started to speak "Hi, my name is Yuiko Sugaya, and it's a pleasure to meet you all" she said smiling making every boy drool for the exception of Lee and Naruto. She than walked back to her seat next to Naruto.

"Alright class, today we will see…" Iruka started his class like that; Naruto didn't really pay attention but just watched as Yuiko wrote down the most important things that Iruka said. He notice she could express herself in matters that almost could rival Naruto, and just like him, her eyes were the door to her emotions and soul. Now Naruto really wanted to see Sasuke's reaction, hopefully she won't mention anything about mates and demons. He just hoped. Class was over and Naruto told her to hurry if she didn't want to have hell for P.E. class, "Yuiko just remember you can't say anything about _us_ and mates alright?" he asked her and she was puzzle but nodded understanding that _us_ means Demons.

"Go, I'll meet you in the gym" Naruto told her as he pushed her to the girl's locker room, he then went to change. "Yo, Sasuke" he grinned as he saw the teen taking off his black shirt and replaced it with a white one, Sasuke lifted a brow at Naruto's eyes, they were saying 'I know something you don't' "Dobe" Sasuke sighed. "Hey! Don't call me that! By the way we have a new student" he grinned as he changed to his white T and black and orange shorts.

"Really?" Kiba asked "Girl or boy?" he asked again after Naruto confirmed with a nod "Girl" he said and Kiba beamed "Cool!" "Troublesome" Shikamaru said under his breath while Sai had a fake smile on and Sasuke, well let's just say he doesn't care. But Naruto being the good friend that he is, will make Sasuke realize his future feelings for the girl. "You guy will like her" he told them, especially looking at Sasuke. After they were done they headed to the gym.

Naruto was the first out and notice the little pink thing known as Sakura, throwing daggers at Yuiko with her glare, while Ino tried to calmed her down and the golden-eye girl didn't seem to care, "Sakura calm down" Naruto said as he approached the trio, all three looked at the incoming boys and Sakura launched at Sasuke's left arm yelling "Sasuke~" as she did Naruto sighed and looked at the hurt expression of Yuiko and put a hand on her right shoulder "Don't worry, she's a leech that likes to be cling to Sasuke, but he hates her, so don't make that face" Naruto said and his hand moved to pinched her right cheek. "Wha-?" she said sweetly.

Everyone looked at Naruto's affectionate look towards the new girl and for some reason, Sasuke felt the urge to push the roseate slut and comfort the beautiful girl in front, he wanted to be the one that was comforting instead of this best brined, and he felt stupid for feeling such jealousy for it. "Sasuke, that girl pushed me!" she screeched at him, which only made him want to punch her, but Sasuke only glared at her as he pushed her away and walked towards the pair of demons.

Naruto had watched as Sasuke's reaction and it was priceless, "Now what did you do to Sakura?" he asked her in a voice that all six of his friends could hear which made Sasuke furious. "Well, I didn't do anything, I just bumped into her when I was coming out, I said sorry, but she just stated to yell at me" the eagle heiress didn't really care what happened. _'Ah~ human, they call us demons, but at least we have dignity'_ Naruto thought. "Sakura, is it true?" Naruto asked with a sweet smile, "No, she pushed me" she told the blond, she was mentally smirking "Ino?" the Prince asked again, "The new girl is saying the truth" Ino told them.

Now everyone was looking at Naruto; Sasuke had calmed down as he saw his friend smile, for some reason it told him he believed the darkish hair girl. "Sakura, apologize to Yuiko" he told her, she could only stare at the Pure Demon with her mouth open, while everyone stare at their blond friend in disbelieve, _'Did the Dobe just order Sakura to apologize?" _Sasuke asked himself trying to make his brain function. "W-w-what?" she glared at her so call 'friend' "I said apologize to Yuiko" he repeated. "No" she hissed, and Naruto almost released a growl, but was stopped by a warm hand on his forearm, he blinked and looked at the hand before he looked at the owners face.

"Yuiko?" he question her, "Don't Naruto-sa-" she tried to say sama, but Naruto stopped her "Naruto! Just Naruto" he said slowly, "Right" she smile, and Naruto sighed, "Whatever you say" he told her as he rustle her silky hair and she laughed while Naruto grinned. "By the way this is Yuiko Sugaya" he told his group of friends, "Yuiko, this is Sakura, you already had the 'pleasure' to talk to her, this is Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke" he told her "You're mate" he whisper to her as he smirked, and she blushed and glared at him.

Sasuke once again, was back to square one, feeling angry and jealous of Naruto for getting so close to her and making her blush. "Hi" she said in her sweet voice once she recovered, "Oh yeah, Sasuke, better get along with her 'cuz she's in all of our classes, but I don't have to worry about that, right?" he asked with his foxy grin _'Crap, can he tell?' _he looked at Naruto's eyes that reflected nothing but amusement, _'Oh hell, he can!" _he thought desperately. Buuut before he could say any thing, Guy ran into the gym and stopping with one of his stupid little poses and Yuiko blinked twice, "GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS! ARE YOU READY FOR-" Naruto try to gain Yuiko's attention, "Don't worry, he's always like that" he told her "Uh-huh" was what she manage to actually say "OH WHAT'S THIS! WE HAVE A NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" Guy cheered, and motion her to come up front with him, making her introduce herself to the class.

Sasuke watched as all the males in class looked at her like a piece of yummy meat, and when she walked back to Naruto, she smiled at him (Sasuke) and his heart skipped a beat.

After Guy had told them what to do, he approached her and glared at any guy that drooled over her.

Class was over and they changed, Naruto was he first to finish, "I'll see you out side with Yui-chan" he told him, "Hn."  
Naruto waited for his demon friend to come out, once she did, he waved at her and she rushed to him, "You don't have to worry, Sasuke defiantly likes you" she beamed at the news. Then Sasuke approached them, "Let's go" he told them and started to walk to English, Yuiko in the middle of both teens. "Naruto, Itachi asked me how you feel, I mean about yesterday" he asked "Huh? Oh fine, tell him not to worry" the blond told him "Whatever".

Yuiko looked between her mate and future King, "Naruto is this Itachi your… you now?" she asked with a hopeful expression, and Naruto stopped completely, processing her question 'Naruto is this Itachi your _mate_?' she had asked "No, no, no, no" he looked at her honey color eyes "_No~" _he told her, "It's not bad if he's a guy" she said shrugging her shouldres and she started to walk while Sasuke didn't have any idea of what they were talking, well he knew who they were talking about, but not the subject that they spoke of. "No, I'll have it confirm by baa-chan" he told her as he chase after her. "Do that"

They reached the next class and Yuiko didn't have a problem with either Hinata or Chouji. Plus she seemed to enjoy English and she liked the Teacher. Next was Science and Kakashi didn't showed up until 20 minutes before the end of class, again Sakura spend all class glaring at Yuiko. Ten-ten got along with Yuiko and Kiba talked more to her than in gym, while Sasuke glared at anyone that dare lay eyes on his Yuiko, at that thought he had panic, he realize the attraction for the girl, but came to the conclusion of he's-an-Uchiha-and-Uchiha's-get-what-they-want, so now he was after Yuiko's heart and soul.

Naruto had seen it all, now it was a matter of time before Yuiko and Sasuke got together, the only problem is a pink-headed-no-good-slut.

Kakashi didn't even bother with the new girl; he was too busy reading his porn and that's what matters to him most. He didn't left any homework for the day so everyone left happy to lunch.

Again they sat under the Sakura tree, Neji had asked about the new girl, and thought she was cool, it was all peaceful until a really annoying voice said "Just because she's new doesn't mean she has to be the center of attention" her voice full of jealousy, "Will you stop being such a bitch?" Ino asked her, "Shut up Ino-pig" she hissed, "She's only trying to get Sasuke to sleep with her! Who knows how many men she already has" she yell, "Look in the mirror much?" Ten-ten asked making the teen glare at her. "Have you?" she spit through clanged teeth. Ten-ten was about to stand up, but Yuiko stopped her. "Ten-ten, she's not worth it" Yuiko said smiling.

"You bitch!" Sakura yell about to stand up, but Lee stopped her, "Sakura I recommend you don't try to pick a fight with Yuiko, unless you want your ass kicked and badly" Naruto told her in an uninterested tone. "What?" the roseate scowled, Naruto sighed and stood up, he went to the nearest trashcan to throw his garbage, Sakura in the meant time glared at the brunet, "You? Beat me?" she asked amused, "Sakura, clam down" Sasuke hissed, "Sasuke?" she asked weakly then glared at the eagle demon and started to stand up, not noticing the blond as he approached from behind.

"See what you have done! Sasuke has forgotten about our love, all because of you! You little bi-" she was cut off by cold water being poured down her head, "I hope this helps you cool down, if not, then get the hell out of here" Naruto growl at her from behind, sending chill down her spine. Everyone looked at Naruto glare at Sakura with so much hate that all made a mental not: '_Never get on Naruto's black list.'_ Naruto let the last drop fall and yawn, Sakura snapped out of her shock and tried to punch him, and she smirked as he didn't moved, _'Not so tough now, huh?'_ she thought, Naruto smile down to her, "You really have a death wish, don't you? Sa-ku-ra" then he smirked, jumped to the side avoiding her fist that was about to hit his face, her eyes widen and fell to the ground.

Everyone looked at Naruto, while Yuiko had a killing aura directed to one person and one person only, Sakura Haruno, she stood up and walked to her as the pink-headed bimbo stated to stand up; no one was passed Naruto's threat (as they consider) towards Sakura. "You're so willingly to lay a finger on Naruto without knowing who he is?" Yuiko voice seemed like acid, bringing everyone back to the present, Sasuke hurried to her side, holding her back, "He is a no-good idiot, he's a dead-last! A Moron!" she yelled, not noticing how really quiet the outside of the school was. Yuiko snarl and tried to launched herself to rip out her head but was stopped by a dangerously low voice "Yuiko, clam down" Naruto warn her and she did, she inhale deeply and sighed.

Naruto looked around noticing the glares directed to Sakura, but the girl was oblivious of them as well as the rest of the teens in his group. He shook his head to them, to the Half-Demons that attended his school, to the ones that knew who he really is and the ones that know who _they_ really are. The glared all disappeared and the sound came back to life in courtyard of the school. "Yuiko sit back down, Sasuke don't let her stress over this and Sakura leave before things end up badly for you, I don't want half of the school trying to kill you" he mumble the last part to himself, said girl yet again stood up and this time tried to slap the young Prince, who grabbed her writs in a tight hold, while every demon present stood up and glared at the girl.

All the other teens looked around noticing the blood-lust in the air and Sakura visibly paled as she saw and felt all the killing intent directed _at_ her. She tremble and Naruto pushed her away, "Go before you worsen thing more than they all ready are." He told her softly, almost a sympathetic tone and like the coward she is, she ran inside the school. Naruto sighed and said out loud so everyone could hear him, "Now we are all going to leave the pathetic girl alone, understand?" all the demon teen's nodded and sat back down. Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky_ 'Why do things have to be so damn complicated?'_ he asked himself.

The Prince turn back to the group who looked at him in awe, "Damn" Kiba said and everyone nodded except for Yuiko. She was looking down, but then looked up at him "Why did you let her treat you like that?" she demanded, her brows knitted together in frustration, all eyes turn to her, but she didn't care; all she wanted was an answered and she wanted it now. "Yuiko… you know why" he told her softly, "I still don't get it! You're… well you're you! You shouldn't let her treat you like that even if she is-" she told him but he cut her off "Yuiko" he groan, clearly showing his disapproval in the subject. When he saw the hurt expression on her face he sighed, "C'mon here" he lend her his hand and she reached it without hesitation.

Naruto pulled her towards him and hugged her, "You know the reasons, so please don't asked them, at least not here" he whisper to her so very softly that she wasn't sure she heard right, but she still nodded, and Kiba just couldn't help but ask, "Are you guys an item?" surprise coloring his voice, Naruto chuckle, "She's more like a little sister" he told him, but looking at Sasuke, assuring him he had nothing to do with her.

The bell that indicated lunch was over ringed, and everyone said their good-byes (at least to Neji) as all other 12 teens (no Sakura) headed to History, everyone enter before Sakura did, so Naruto told Yuiko to sit on her spot that was in between Sasuke and him, once the teen enter, she automatically glared daggers at the new girl, "Move" she spit, and then Jiraiya enter the classroom "Sakura sit down" he order her, "I would if _she_ wasn't on my seat!" she shrill, making the perverted teacher stop and look at the new girl, he lifted a brow noticing her Aura of a Full demon, "Name?" he asked "Yuiko Sugaya" she replied, he 'Oh'ed and looked at Naruto to confirmed his suspicions, said boy nodded and so the Toad Demon turn to Sakura, who smirked as he did so "Find another place to sit" he told her and made his way to his desk.

"But-"she tried to protest "Miss Haruno, please find another seat so I can begin my class" he told her. Ah, yes! Priceless. History went smoothly and Math was fine, Naruto, Sasuke, Yuiko, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Shino, had a good time in class with Asuma, he was good at his job, which made students _pay_ attention and not bored them to death. School was over and everyone said their good-bye's for the day.

"Naruto, are you coming over?" Sasuke asked the demon, "Sorry, can't" he told him and pull Sasuke down so he could whisper something to him, "Since I'm not going to be with you today, why don't you take Yuiko-chan for a little date?" he suggested and he had the pleasure to see him blush, "Whatever" he mumble "Take good care of her" he told him. "Yuiko, I have to go, but Sasuke here will take you out for a bit and _then_ he will take you home, understand?" he asked her she nodded with a faint blush, he nodded and looked at his friend, his eyes asking if he understood what he had said; Sasuke did, his "Hn" was a yes to Naruto. "Well I'll see you both tomorrow" he said and headed to Tsunade's office.

He knocked on the door and opened the door without waiting for a 'come in.' The principal looked up and saw a serious looking blond, "You ready?" the Price asked, "Just putting this away and we can leave" she stated and the blond nodded. Five minutes passed and Tsunade looked up to Naruto "Let's go" she said as she walked around the desk, Naruto opened the door for her and both blonde's headed to the parking lot; Next stop:

The Namikaze Mansion.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

Ranks for Demons: Pure Demon, Full Demons, High level Half-Demons, Medium level Half-Demons and Low level Half-Demons (Almost non left). Hybrid may be between Full Demons and High level Half-Demons.

Heights for now: Itachi: 5'9 (179 cm), Tobi: 5'8 (176 cm) Sasuke: 5'52 (168 cm), Naruto 5'4 (164 cm) and Yuiko: 5'32 (162 cm)

**I hope you guys liked it and please REVIEW! Anyway I really, really hope you liked Yuiko and I would like to hear if you do approve of Sasuke and her! Please tell me your opinion! SO REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF NARUTO AND ITANARU! Thanks c'ya latter!**


	7. Ch 6 Good or Bad News?

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I DO NOT own Naruto, ****BUT**** This plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchida****!**

**Hey guys! I'm back and I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Since I kind of cracked my head to write this cuz I was running out of ideas, but I want to read how I did on this chapter so review. Now you may enjoy he show! **

NOTE, VERY IMPORTANT: **Also I'll probably be start to upload slowly since it took me almost a week and a half to write this and I'm starting to really concentrate on my other stories so _IF_ you don't hear about me for a while then it means I'm working very hard to please you all, also I'll upload the next chapter next month since my mom's coming for a visit and all and please bear with me, plus if I don't get enough REVIEWS for the month I will NOT update. Anyway... this ch. is for all of you readers. Ja ne!  
**

**Warning: slight Sakura bashing, ****ItaNaru, SasuXocc REMEMBER good Tobi, Mpreg  
**

Summery: Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? What will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

Jinchūriki**: **Gaara 16, Yugito 24, Yagura 14, Rōshi 37, Han 30, Utakata 25, Fū 18, Killer Bee 28, Naruto 16.

Sasuke 16, Yuiko 16, Sakura 16, Shikamaru 16, Kiba 16, Sai 16, Shino 16, Neji 17, Lee 16, Chouji 16, Hinata 16, Ino 16, Ten-ten 16, Kakashi 28, Iruka 27, Tsunade 50, Jiraiya 51.

Akatsuki:Pain 20, Konan 20, Kakuzu 30, Hidan 19, Sasori 21, Deidara 20, Kisame 26, Itachi 20,Zetsu 25, Tobi 22

**Quick note: Names just for those that don't know plus the hunters and the gems**

All Jinchūriki - Zetsu, green gem (Since he is the spy of Akatsuki, but he isn't good at fighting he will just inform them)

Ichibi no Shukaku/One-Tailed Shukaku - Hunter: Deidara,teal gem

Nibi no Bakeneko/Two-Tailed Monster Cat - Hunter: Hidan,orange gem

Sanbi no Kyodaigame/Three-Tailed Giant Turtle - Hunter: UchihaTobi, slate blue gem

Yonbi no Saru/Four-Tailed Monkey - Hunter: Kisame Hoshigaki, yellow gem

Gobi no Irukauma/Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse - Hunter: Kakuzu, dark green gem

Rokubi no Namekuji/Six-Tailed Slug - Hunter: Konan, white gem

Nanabi no Kabutomushi/Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle - Hunter: Sabaku Sasori, purple gem

Hachibi no Kyogyū/Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - Hunter: (Pain) Nagato, dark gray gem

Kyuubi no Yōko/Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - Hunter: Uchiha Itachi, red gem

_Flashbacks and Dreams_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**The Light in my Heart **

**~VI~ **

**CHAPTER 6**

** ~VI~ **

It took 15 minutes to get to the _private_ _property_ that the Namikaze own and five more minutes of the rich vegetation of the area, full of trees, bushes, flowers, Sakura tree, etc. there was only one road to get near the huge mansion, and as the view of the three stories Brass hue color Mansion while the roof was a Reddish Brown, the driveway was in a circular motion and in the middle of it was a fountain with two elegant foxes, they each had four tails while three of them danced wildly the ones left were intertwine in a sensual motion, giving off an intimate and strong aura about the two.

The entry of the mansion was lead by a pair of curved stairs; a little lighter than the mansion's color. The mansion was surrounded by a thick part of the forest, since it was located on the back of Konaha City, Capital of Konohagakure, where five heads were imprinted on a nearby mountain. Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage founder of Konoha Inc. he was the older brother of Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage then Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, he was the student of the first two Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. Minato Namikaze also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash or the Fourth Hokage. Then there is the Fifth Hokage of Konoha Inc. taking over along the company and his (Minato) other company after Minato died. All of them were/are the presidents of Konaha Inc. the riches company in Konohagakure. (Anyway…)

As they pull over, the Prince tried hard not to drawn on the memories of the past; it _has_ been six long years since he last came to his home.

Ever since his Father's death he has not step one foot near it, not even back where the beginning of the private property began. It was just too painful to be near the memories. Plus even if he wanted to get near it, in a very rare occasions he got a migraine if he got too close it, those very rare occasions were non other that the month of his Father's death anniversary.

The one thing that the headache brought were small flickers of blood and screams; and he so didn't want to know what they meant, no matter what, he didn't want to know anything of them, unless absolutely necessary.

Tsunade pull over in front of the stairs and a servant pull the door open for her, while another rushed to help Naruto with his door. He was the first out of the car and both of the servants eyes widen by the appearance of the Demon Prince, "N-N-Naruto-sama!" the one that was helping the older blond out of the car manage to choke out. Tsunade looked at Naruto with kind eyes as she notice the tense form that he held.

He looked back at her with a bit of panic in his blue eyes.

The younger blond closed the car door and gave a weak smile to both men, who were still too much in shock to really notice Naruto's mood.

Tsunade was almost at her limit; she had waited seven long hours to see what is wrong with her beloved grandson! And now all that stood in her way were two very surprised workers. "Here! Now go!" she said as she 'gently' gave the keys to the servant. The man jumped "Yes ma'am!" he said and rushed to the car. He drove away while the reminding guy straight up "Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama!" he said and lead the way up the stairs and opened the huge double white doors.

Tsunade dismissed the man. "Fallow me" she said and walked through a series of pathway that lead to a study room. Naruto would have been lost if he hadn't grown up in the mansion, he had memorized the whole construction of the building and it still roam his mind. There was a dark brown wooden and they enter; the room had a desk, a scale, sink and a hospital cot. "Naruto sit down" she order and he climbed on the cot, seating in the middle; he just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Alright, tell me _everything_ that happened yesterday" she order in a very serious tone. He gave a firm nod. "Well yesterday I got back from Gaara's, I rested for a bit, ate some bread, but in the train I had eaten something light because I was going to eat at Sasuke's." he began and she nodded, encouraging him to continue, he sighed but continue "Then I headed to Sasuke's house, I met Uchiha Tobi… maybe he did have something to do with my accident, ; Akatsuki is after us" he told her and her eyes widen not for the reason Naruto thought "Of course they are" she said in-a-matter-of-fact and Naruto glared at her.

"No! I mean they are after _us,_ The Pure Demon's, Tobi is after Yagura! And Itachi… god Itachi is after _me!_ And Yuiko said the weirdest thing! She said he's my mate. _My. Mate!_" he said dramatically but seriously. The slug demon was taken a back with the information, "W-what?" she asked "What do you mean what? I just told you that Akatsuki is after the Pure Demons and that I am falling in love with one of the members!" he told her slowly and finally the information seemed to sink in.

"How do you know it's them?" she asked the blond, "Because… they are using The Demon's Jewel" he said bitterly. "If that's so, then how…?" she trailed off as Naruto looked up at her with passive eyes. "I had to hide all of my power whenever I'm with him, but I can't anymore, after yesterday's incident I can't hid it. Some small amount will leak out and the gem will detect me, thankfully he didn't had it with him yesterday" he told the demon in front, she stare at him a bit eye wide.

"Lay down, now!" she ordered. He blinked but did as told, he stare at Tsunade with curios eyes as she did a few hand sings and the palms glowed purple, she checked from this chest, lungs stomach and stopped at his lower abdomen, her eyes widen as she checked if what she feels really is there or if she is just imagining it. "Naruto do you know what happens to the Pure Demons and all demoms when they find their mate?" she asked him in a serious matter. "No, I don't. Why?" he asked her clueless, she sighed and press the bridge of her nose.

"Naruto, didn't Minato mention something about changes?" she asked and Naruto stared of into space as he remember something from yesterday _"Naruto you have to remember once you find your mate, you will change according to her or him, your body will change so don't overreact to the changes" Minato told his nine-year-old-son, the boy looked up at his father curiously "How will I know who my mate is? How will I know I'm changing thanks to her or her?" he asked the King. I'll tell you when you're older" he said softly, petting his head._

"Dad said something about my body changing once I find my mate, apparently I'll change according to her or him, I asked what those changes would be or how I would know, but he told me he would tell me when I got older…" he trailed off as his voice sadden. Tsunade looked at him and sighed, "Well Naruto looks like Yuiko was right, Itachi might really be your mate and your body has responded to him; it explains why you fainted, and it also explains the leak of you power" she explain.

Naruto didn't fallow "What do you mean?" he asked his grandmother "The leak of your power is because of Itachi; Itachi being your mate has activated your Demon hormones and helping your body create a womb for a child to develop in the future, it's also making the adjustments for pregnancies for your body. You should also know that the first child of Kyuubi No Yōko will inherit the parents power, making them the new Kyuubi No Yōko, striping you from the right to be call as such. Also you will have to spend time with him or accident may happen again like the one of yesterday." She informed him, "But I can't! If I don't stop the flow of the leak then I can't get near him, since The Demon's Jewel will react to me!" he almost shouted.

Tsunade looked at Naruto for a few minutes, before it hit her, she turn around and headed to the thick wooden door, as she open it she call from over her shoulder "Wait here, I'll be back in a sec." and she left.

Naruto was confuse and was feeling so many emotions that if she didn't have a solution he would explode, the good knew was the he might just be able to recreate the family he long for so long, he couldn't be happier but it was devastating at the same time, his feeling are too mixed up at the moment.

Tsunade opened the door holding something, the blond notice it was a dark wooden box, the shape of Autumn leafs were imprinted on the top, but only on the corners leaving the center leafless, instead there was a spiral also known as the Uzumaki family crest, the hinge of the latch was gold, Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of it, the box was beautiful and he was sure the box once belonged to his Mother: Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze. Tsunade looked at the shocked boy and smiled "Kushina asked me to keep this, at least until you were old enough to have it" she told him softly, handing the box to him.

Naruto took it noticing it wasn't as heavy as he thought, he looked at Tsunade and she nodded.

He lifted the top of the box, looking inside he saw a small pile of photos; they were from his father and mother, both looked so happy.

The pictures were of their wedding, vacations and the Namikaze family, Kushina was pregnant, in some she was more than in others; Naruto felt warm tears spill over his cheeks, the Prince had a small smile, he looked up to Tsunade "Thank you" he said very grateful, "They belong to you, I was only holding them for you, but look in side, the photos aren't the only thing she left behind for you." She told him as she wiped one tear away.

He looked in side and a small black bag laying in the bottom of the box, he took it and place the pictures back in, he slowly opened it and a slip the content from the inside to his awaiting hand.

He gasped as he saw the necklace that his mother wore in every picture, (Just so you know, the necklace Kushian owns here, is the same necklace Tsunade gave him in the manga,) he held it gently almost afraid it would disappear, "That necklace will allow you to get need your mate unnoticed by the gem" she informed him. Naruto looked at Tsunade in awe, "Can it really do that?" he asked hopefully, "Would I lie to you about something so important?" the slug demon questioned the young fox.

Naruto laughed at last, he has been so preoccupied by not getting capture and looking out for the others he completely forgot about _him_, his careless attitude, his happy times! With the gift his mother left him, he was safe; even in death she protected him.

"Thank you baa-chan" he told her again, _'And thank _you,_ Mother'_ he thought with a smile, caressing the blue stone. "Want me to help you?" Tsunade asked and Naruto handed her the item, she brought it to his head and slid it down. Naruto had closed is eyes wanting to feel the sensation of the stone on his chest.

His cerulean eyes open and looked at his grandmother, he smiled softly at her "Thank you" he told her once again. She slightly frown, "Stop saying 'thank you', it's my pleasure to help you, Naruto" she told him as she place a hand on his shoulder. "Now you can be with your mate and develop for the future, just don't take it off" she said to the Prince, "Yeah, I know" he said looking at the distance. "Do I really have to stay here tonight?" he questioned her "Yes, I want to see how you're doing in the morning" she told him, narrowing her eyes.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "When is Ero-sannin coming home?" he asked as he hopped off of the cot, landing on his feet, "About 4:30, why?" she asked confuse, "Cuz, I want him to help me train a bit" he told her as he walked to the door. "What do you want to learn" she asked seriously, "… Kitsune no Senjutsu" he told her, still facing the door. "Kitsune no Senjutsu?" she asked very much surprise, the young blond sighed and face her, his face was innocent, "Yes, Kitsune no Senjutsu" he assure her. "But it may take you years to learn it!" she told him, "Baa-chan, I master the Rasengan in 3 months (I think), how long can it take me to master Kitsune no Senjutsu at my current age?" he with a bit of amusement, "But if I want to perfected it I'll need to go to The Land of the Foxes, Ero-sannin will only help me with the experience, since he already master Sage mode." He said in a grim voice.

Tsunade didn't know what to do, she was sure it still pained the death of the king, but to want to learn the fighting skill; he really was serious and she knew he wouldn't change his mind no matter what, even if it open the scared wound of his heart.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, she looked at Naruto and the prince returned the gaze, she narrowed her eyes "Even if I try to change you're mind I know I'll fail, but _are_ you ready to go back?" she asked softly. Naruto's eyes widen a bit, but recovered fast, "I am" he stated.

The slug demon sighed and dropped her arms, only for one of her hands taking place on her hip and the other to rub the bridge of her nose, "Fine, but you'll go train in a month, after you fully develop you're new organs." She told him, "This is for the best; if you go now, you will only harm your body and mental sate, plus you can't be away from your mate for this whole month" she reminded him and the blond male nodded, "Alright then I'll tell you when I'm going and for how long so I can be excuse from school" the fox demon told her, "Fine!" she snapped, Naruto grinned for his victory.

Naruto then turn to leave the room fallowed by Tsunade, "You ca do whatever you'll like. It is your home after all" she told him softly, she knew how hard it was for him to come here; after all he went through it really is a big step for him to spend some time at this house, with memories of the past, they were welcome, except for the ones he locked deep inside his mind, heart and soul.

She had seen the state of mind her beloved grandson was in back six years ago and then again four years ago, she really hopes he gets over it, though to do so he first has to remember and then he has to let it go, to be able to truly be able to move on.

Naruto nodded and headed for the huge garden the lead to the forest surrounding the mansion.

He walked though a series of halls that seemed to never end, but eventually he reached the door he wanted to reach, his salvation from the house, from his pain. The blond Prince walked out into the open, he knew where he was going next and that would be were he always spend his free time with his father; on top of the Hokage mountain.

Naruto tried to clear his mind as he walked down the now cover trial that lead to some stairs to get to the top.

Once Naruto reached the top he slowly walked to the fourth's head, he looked over the city his father wanted to protect, along with all the other Hokages; truth be told the Hokages were not only the presidents of the most richest company, but also the strongest Full Demons alive. They may not have been Pure Demons, but they were still acknowledged for theirs strength in the demon world and the human world. Naruto wanted to surpass all of them, he really did, but the one he wanted to make proud was his father, The Yodaime Hokage, the strongest Hokage and the sneakiest President, not only of Konaha Inc. and his own company; Namikazes Corp.

Naruto smiled sadly over the city, he knew it would be hard, not only because of Akatsuki but because it was a hard job to deal with. Naruto's mind tried to recall memories of the past, though they were happy memories, he didn't want to risk it, so, he let it wonder to a different subject that was also important in the moment. He thought of his raved hair mate, his half-demon-wolf. Then it hit him_ 'Why are Itachi and his cousin working with Akatsuki when they could be working in the Uchiha Corp.?'_ he thought confused.

Next time he saw Itachi he would be asking a lot of questions for sure.

Naruto stayed up there for a few hours, until the sky turned dark and his stomach rumbled, asking to be fed, with a long sighed, the young kitsune stood up and walked towards the old stairs, ten minutes later he walked the five minutes walk to the house (Mansion) and opened the door, thankfully the firs smell that reached his nose was the smell of pork ramen; the Prince walked into the kitchen since that's were the closest door to the outside was, he walked in and was greeted by a very happy chef, "Naruto-sama, it's been a long time!" the cook said, and Naruto grinned.

"It has, hasn't it" he replied, "How long will you be staying?" the man asked, and Naruto smiled weakly "I'll only be stating the night" he replied. And the cook's face fell; he really liked the young master of the Namikaze house, like every other servant that lived back when Minato was still alive, the man sighed and gave him a hot bowl of the heir favorite ramen, "Thank you!" Naruto said happily, making the old man smile.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Naruto finished his tenth bowl and decided it was time to talk to both Tsunade and Jiraiya about his training. And so the blond said good night to the chef and exit the kitchen, he walked to the private training grounds were, he was sure they both demons would be, the traing grounds were underneath the massive mansion, that was also connected to the Jinchūrik base; practically the base was all around the city, a few places smaller than the other, but the one under the Namikaze property was one of the main ones.

He did the whole blood thing on one of the hidden doors on the house and entered the base; he walked to the training grounds that were underneath the fountain at the front of the house.

He opened the huge door and just like he expected, both Sannin were there, "Yo!" Naruto call, making both grandparents turn to face him, "Naruto" Jiraiya said lifting a brow, Tsunade seemed nervous. The fox understood at once why she looked like that, "Baa-chan, I am not going to be the one to tell him" the male blond said before she could do anything, "But you're the one with the condition!" she snapped, "But I didn't wanted this!" he snapped back.

Both blonde's glared at each other while the white hair man looked from his wife to his grandson.

"What's going on here?" he asked after several minutes of the two blonde's glaring contest. Naruto quickly replied "Baa-chan has something to tell you, since I won't" he said in a smooth voice, and Tsunade snapped "DAMN GAKI! I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS" she yelled at the teen, while Naruto hid behind the Toad Demon. Jiraiya looked down at his panting wife and sighed "Tsunade?" he asked, and she looked at him distressed "Naruto found his mate" she told him, her husband was about to celebrate but the next sentence froze him completely. "A male mate" she told him.

The Sage seem to be lost in thought with the new information, "WHAT?" he yell turning t face his godson, "Like I said before, I didn't want this!" Naruto defended himself before the toad demon could get started, "Plus that isn't all! He… he's from Akatsuki" Naruto said quietly, Jiraiya paled, "What?" this time it was weaker, almost afraid it was true. "Jiraiya… he's telling the truth" Tsunade assured him in a grim voice. Naruto looked down and the toad turned to face his wife, "But they're after us" he told her "No" he heard Naruto say, "They are after us, the Pure Demons." He said still looking down.

Jiraiya stood wide eyed, "No" he said, "They are, I already know for sure" he began "No" Jiraiya said again, but Naruto didn't heard him since it was so very softly, "They are using The Demon's Jewel to do so" the blond continue, "No" Jiraiya denied yet again, "My mate if after me and his cousin is after Yagura, and the worst part is that they are Sasuke's family!" Naruto almost yell at this both Demons looked completely shock, "The Uchiha's are part of Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto nodded, "Sasuke isn't" the teen said sadly.

Jiraiya looked at his wife with disbelieve eyes, "How could_ they_ do that?" Jiraiya asked her, "I never thought they _would_ be able to do that" she whispered, Naruto looked between both his godparents, "What do you mean?" Naruto asked surprised, the two Full Demon's looked at Naruto and then at each other, a silent agreement was made:_ 'It's still too soon'_. "You must know that the Uchihas are half demon wolf that have the Sharingan, they have always been loyal to their race and to the demon society, they have always fallowed the King and his family, so it's a real shock to know that one of the most powerful half demons are now against us" Jiraiya explained and the Prince nodded.

"True, but I just don't know what happened, to make Itachi and Tobi choose the path they did" the Prince told them. "We don't know" Tsunade told him and Naruto looked up at them with eyes full of determination, "That's why I need to get stronger! Ero-sannin, will you train me?" the young kitsune asked the Toad demon. "What?" he asked dumbly, "I want to learn 'Kitsune no Senjutsu' mode" he told him confidently. "You what!" Jiraiya asked in disbelieve. "I learned the Rasengan in three months and it took me eight days (If I'm not mistaken) to master the Rasenshuriken, though it's not at the level I want" Naruto said with a sulk, "What?" both demons asked stunned, "Yeah, I did mastered it on winter brake, but like I said, it still needs more power" he said.

The married couple looked at one another while Naruto sat on the ground pounding, crossing his arms and looking at the ground, Jiraiya nodded at his wife, "I'll help you, though I'm not sure how long it will take you to master it, if you do manage to do so" he told the Demon Prince. Naruto jumped up and grinned at them, "I'll definitely master it, along with my father's technique Hiraishin no Jutsu" he said while the only thing that Tsunade and Jiraiya could do was stare at Naruto in awe.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

(After school with Sasuke and Yuiko)

They watched as Naruto walked to one of the room's in the school, once the blond disappeared, Sasuke looked at the golden-eye beauty from the corner of his eyes, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was thankful to his best friend for leaving him with the one that stole his heart right under his nose. Many may think that he's clueless in love, but for some reason he understands a bit of love, well enough to know when he has feelings for someone or when someone close to him likes somebody.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked the girl, she turn to look at him with big golden eyes, he really likes them for some reason, she smiled at him and he resisted the urge to caress her cheek, "You don't have to do it you know, I can take care of myself" she said sweetly, and for some unknown reason, he believed her. Still he wanted to make sure she was save, "Don't worry, I don't really have anything else to do" he told her as he started to walk to the main exit, she fallowed.

"That's true, so where could we go?" she asked and he shrugged it off, "Tell me what kind of places you like, and I'll see what I can do" he told her and she place a finger at the side of chin, and looked up at the blue sky, "Well I like nature and high places" she told him, and he nodded, agreeing with her, he liked them because they were quite and peaceful. "Come" he order, but Yuiko didn't mind, she just fallowed him. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the bus stop, they got on and saw houses and buildings as it rushed through the streets, 15 minutes later and got off of it, they were in front of a huge park.

Yuiko saw the map of it and saw a river that lead to huge lake in the middle of the park, though to her opinion it looked more like a small forest, there was also a bridge to cross the river and get to a more privet place, "Let's go" he told her softly and she looked up at him, a soft smile adoring her pink lips. They walked along the calm river; Yuiko looked around, her smile getting bigger by the minute, the smell of moisturized trees along with the soft fragrance of Sasuke's grape sent.

Yuiko kept walking by the river then out of nowhere Sasuke pull her hand into his and guide her through a less used trail, she looked at their hands, not really getting what just happen, about a minute later she blushed and looked down at her feet not really complaining, as they reached a small clearing raveling the red bridge she notice on the map back in the entrance.

He kept walking and she fallowed now curios as to where he was leading her to.

They walked past it and Sasuke started to walk through trees, the eagle heiress notice there was no path, so she assumed he already knew his way around this part of the forest-like-park.

The ground started to incline upwards as they walked, though it was nothing hard, she was actually enjoying the little walk, "I think you'll like this part of the park, since I always come here when I want some peace and quite" he told her as the sun's light started to make itself present, "Maybe I will" she replied smoothly, making Sasuke looked at her with a questioning brow, she giggle but didn't say anything else he then smirked at her and looked forward once again.

When they reached the top of the small hill Yuiko had to shield her eyes with her hand from the mighty sun, Sasuke did the same.

They both blinked a few times and Sasuke smirked down at the scenery, while Yuiko stared at it in awe. She could see the lake and the trees perfectly from her spot; the trees danced around with the gentle breeze of April while the water shone from the sun high in the sky, looking like million of diamonds shining around for everyone to admire, it was the prettiest thing she has seen "It's beautiful" she said warmly.

"I know" Sasuke said turning to look at her only to see how wrong he was, this wasn't the most beautiful thing he's seen, _she_ was the most beautiful thing here! Her long hair now took a rich dark chocolate color, her eyes shone like Citrine gems, full of admiration. Her porcelain skin glowed under the sun, her cheekbones held a natural blush, though it was light, at this moment it was very noticeable and finally her pink lips gain a deeper shade, making them irresistible for any men; Sasuke was no exception, he couldn't move, he was so shock at her beauty then, that once she turn to face him, he felt like blushing, but he resisted, as a proud Uchiha he _almost _buried it.

Yuiko felt an intense gaze directed at her and so she turn to the only person besides her in the clearing, she would have blushed madly if what she saw in Sasuke's eyes hadn't taken all knowledge from her.

She was lost in the dark pool of Sasuke's eyes; full of desire and passion, but at the same time possessiveness and love. She also notice the small blush that cover his pale skin, at this moment her body was acted on it's own; the back of her fingers brushed Sasuke's cheek and she simile genuinely at him, making his heartbeat double it's pace.

She dropped her hand and gazed lovingly at her soon to be mate, and he looked back just as warmly.

**~*SasuYui*~**

**So I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I had to start writing some romance, but from now on I hope it will come to ItaNaru and SasuYui ROMANCE! And future GaaHina so if you don't like that pair then sorry but I love it. Please REVIEW! Well c'ya all in a month!  
**


	8. Ch 7 Say what?

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto****, why would Sakura still be alive? This plot is © by me, Hikaru Uchida! Mhahahaha! I know... I'm crazy -Sigh-  
**

**Warning: slight Sakura bashing, ****ItaNaru, SasuXocc REMEMBER good Tobi, ****Mpreg**

Summery: Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed dem on that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? What will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

Jinchūriki**: **Gaara 16, Yugito 24, Yagura 14, Rōshi 37, Han 30, Utakata 25, Fū 18, Killer Bee 28, Naruto 16.

Sasuke 16, Yuiko 16, Sakura 16, Shikamaru 16, Kiba 16, Sai 16, Shino 16, Neji 17, Lee 16, Chouji 16, Hinata 16, Ino 16, Ten-ten 16, Temari 18, Kankuro 17, Kakashi 28, Iruka 27, Tsunade 50, Jiraiya 51.

Akatsuki: Pain 20, Konan 20, Kakuzu 30, Hidan 19, Sasori 21, Deidara 20, Kisame 26, Itachi 20, Zetsu 25, Tobi 22

**Quick note: Names just for those that don't know plus the hunters and the gems**

All Jinchūriki - Zetsu, green gem (Since he is the spy of Akatsuki, but he isn't good at fighting he will just inform them)

Ichibi no Shukaku/One-Tailed Shukaku - Hunter: Deidara,teal gem

Nibi no Bakeneko/Two-Tailed Monster Cat - Hunter: Hidan,orange gem

Sanbi no Kyodaigame/Three-Tailed Giant Turtle - Hunter: UchihaTobi, slate blue gem

Yonbi no Saru/Four-Tailed Monkey - Hunter: Kisame Hoshigaki, yellow gem

Gobi no Irukauma/Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse - Hunter: Kakuzu, dark green gem

Rokubi no Namekuji/Six-Tailed Slug - Hunter: Konan, white gem

Nanabi no Kabutomushi/Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle - Hunter: Sabaku Sasori, purple gem

Hachibi no Kyogyū/Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - Hunter: (Pain) Nagato, dark gray gem

Kyuubi no Yōko/Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - Hunter: Uchiha Itachi, red gem

_Flashbacks and Dreams_

"Talking"

'_Thinking__'_

**I'm back! So yeah after a really long mo****nth of not uploading I was able to get a little research and all, plus I am now very happy as how my other stories are progressing along with this one! Especially 'Behind the Camera' I never thought it would be so popular, the second chapter is up. So it's time to read and REVIEW! After a month of absence I want to read what you think!  
**

** Also, there will be a small arc call 'WHAT' of about three chapters now; Enjoy part one.  
**

**The Light in my Heart **

**~VII~ **

**CHAPTER 7  
**

** ~VII~**

**(Monday, Itachi's morning and afternoon)**

Itachi was still very worried by his beloved blond, but he couldn't do any thing about it since he had to work; after all Akatsuki paid well, at least it was enough to keep both Uchiha's going. They might not have enough money as they appear to have, but it was thanks to his parents will that they manage to come this far, it was also thanks to his uncle Obito that Itachi was strong enough to come forth and fine a 'decent' job, though he sometimes really wonder how he got in, he also wonders what his parents would do or say if they were alive.

Fugaku Uchiha was the President of Uchiha Corp. and Obito his younger brother was CEO of one of the branch companies. Mikoto Uchiha was the daughter of some rich family but had refused to help Itachi and Sasuke in their time of need; apparently her parents had not approve of the marriage between Fugaku and her so they didn't do anything in the time of need of their grandsons.

But Itachi didn't care then, all he cared was to get out of his situation and help his brother any way he could.

He had manage with the help of his uncle for two years, thanks to Obito he was able to finish middle school, but was on his freshmen year when Obito had died; that's when he knew he wouldn't be able to keep on studying and would have to find a job as fast as possible, Tobi had to do the same and that's when _he_ showed up.

Pain had found them one day when both were out looking for a job; he had mention a job offer and they had listened, but not everything was good.

He had told them the whole truth, the truth about the world, that there were demons, half demons and hybrid roaming the world they lived in. He told Itachi about the car 'accident' where his parents had died, and the disease Tobi's father had died from. He had spoken the truth, he told them they were nothing but lies and he has told them nothing more then the 'truth'.

Their parents had been killed by **Demons.**

At that moment neither Uchiha knew what to do. Both had been lost in the unrealistic world the man, -non older than Itachi,- had told them. At first they hadn't believe his word and had left, but Nagato hadn't stopped persuading them with his words, but both Uchiha's had been very stubborn and that's when Pain had decided to make his move, he had taken them with him to do his _'job'_. From then on they worked together, they had met the other members in the organization and almost all of them were teens; Itachi had been 16 and Tobi 18.

From then on they had been part of the new dawn, they were part for Akatuki.

Itachi was now somehow ashamed of that, he kept on working with them because he didn't want others to feel what he and Sasuke went through when both parents had died. He didn't want any other family to have such feelings of despair and anger, the feeling of saddens and the void left behind. Uchiha Itachi was a kind man, but was now fighting for what he believes is the greater good, though now he wasn't so sure. For some reason after he met Naruto he is unable to think of the Demons as such, even more then before, he can't bring himself to think so badly of them, yet he had to do it, even if it kill him, he just had to do it.

His phone runged and he sighed, he looked at the caller ID and it was Pain, he sighed again and pressed the green button "Hello" he said in a monotone voice. "Itachi, I want you back at main headquarters now and bring Tobi with you" the Akatsuki leader order and hung up, Itachi sighed and turned right, he headed to Tobi's house, _'He just barely went home, but I wonder what Pain wants, it hasn't even been a week and he already wants reports?'_ he thought.

After 10 minutes Itachi found Tobi half way to his house, he pulled over as is cousin stopped to look at him with a confuse expression, "Itachi?" he asked once the younger Uchiha stopped completely. Tobi opened the door, "You taking me home?" he didn't really know what to ask, "Headquarters" Itachi simply replied and Tobi blinked, he nodded and looked through his bag, Itachi saw him pull out his orange, swirl-patterned mask that reveals only his right eye, he put it on and looked forward.

They neither talked for the rest of the drive. The last meeting place was one of three bases that were located in Konaha, but this one was 'the' headquarters of Akatsuki.

On the outside of the city, Itachi headed to a trail leading deep into the forest, where the Akatsuki hideout was.

Itachi came to a stop, in the middle of nowhere, near a huge hill; the Uchiha shot the engine off and got out and Tobi fallowed, he really didn't need to lock it so he just left it unlocked.

Tobi headed to the hill, he soon found the hidden door of the base and opened it, Itachi fallowed his cousin into the darkness of the cave.

As they walked down candles lit the carved hall, both of them are now used to it and both wanted to get to the meeting room as soon as possible. All too soon a white light raveled their arrival to the main halls the lead to the training grounds, rooms and the huge meeting room. They were divided into three path ways; left, middle and right. Itachi and Tobi headed to the left one.

It was a long hall and it really stressed out the younger of the Uchiha, he was patient but he felt really discomfortable around the creepy base. Tobi was well aware of this and he always tried to easy his cousin stress, but he just couldn't do it at this moment, _'Something's different'_ Tobi thought as he looked at the young Sharingan wilder from the corner of his eye. Itachi was different, he felt ashamed for being there at the main base of the organization.

A double wooded door appeared after a long walked, Tobi was the one that opened the doors, letting Itachi walk in first; the older Uchiha closed it and went to his seat.

This table was in a black oval shaped table with ten chairs around it, two left empty. Pain was at the head, Konan at his right, at her right was Sasori then Daidera and then Kisame; at Pain's left sat Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu. Tobi took the seat next to the plant man and Itachi next to Kisame, facing Pain directly.

"Let's begin" the orange-haired man said quietly "Zetsu, your report" he said and the half white, half black plant man stood up, "This demons can be anywhere, but what we're sure of is that they all know the we are hunting them, **we are also sure that they're all in contact with one another**, still we can capture them if only we can figure out who they are" they said, Pain nodded "How do you know they are in contact with one another?" he asked curiously.

"**Since we can't find a trace of their energy**, we're sure they have already detected us **and are on high alert**, plus they already knew of our existence from all the previous jobs **and hunts**" he replied "So how the hell are we going to find them" Hinda asked, "We're probably going to have to spend at least a week on a place to monitor the activities on that specific area" Konan told them, and the leader nodded in agreement.

"So we have to watch over a week to see if our demon is in that area?" Kakuzu asked annoyed, "N**o**" Zetsu said, "We have enough information to guess each of the demons location" the spy (Zetsu) said, "**For example, Kyuubi will be at the heart of Konaha city**, while Shukaku at the heart of Suna city, three hour from Konahagakure" he stated "So the other would be?" Sasori asked, Zetsu faced him as he answered "**Iwagakure,** Takigakure, **Kumogakure**, Sunagakure and **Konahagakure**" the spy told the group.

"And our targets, un?" Deidara asked. Pain stood up and brought out a map of the country, six states were marked; Zetsu got the numbers 1 through 9 out and laid them on the shiny table. He took the number one in his hand and placed it on 'Sunagakure', the numbers 4 and 5 on 'Iwagakure', the number 7 on 'Takigakure', numbers 2 and 8 on 'Kumagakure', the numbers 3 and 6 on 'Kirigakure' and lastly the number 9 on 'Konahagure' "You're targets **are here**" he said.

Itachi clanged his hands under the table, he felt anger wash over him in an instant but tried to controlled it, he closed his eyes feeling the heat making his way to his black orbs, he pushed down the power of the Sharingan and reopened them. Tobi got nervous and Kisame decided to speak, "So we're going to the states marked?" he asked uncomfortably, "Yes" Pain said. All the Akatsuki members nodded. The leader looked at Itachi "You'll stay here" he said and the stressed Uchiha nodded.

"Well, all of you will leave in a week, and we will come back in by the beginning of next month, you will report and leave after a week. You're all dismissed" Nagato order as he stood up. All the members nodded and bowed before they left. Itachi was the first out the doors fallowed by Kisame and Tobi. The two looked at the younger man with a worried expression.

Once out of the base the thick atmosphere around the three disappeared and Kisame sighed, "Itachi…" Kisame began but Tobi stepped on his left foot, and the bigger man groan in pain, "So… ah… Naruto's coming over…?" Tobi asked slowly, a bit nervous. "Don't know" Itachi said as he opened the door. Kisame looked at Tobi with a very confuse face. He notice how Itachi's stiff shoulder relaxed and the stressed air around him completely disappeared at the mention of the boy's name.

Tobi opened the passenger's door and Kisame the back door "Anyway how did you get here?" Tobi asked the blue man, "Kakuzu" he simply said.

Once near the end of trail that lead to the forest path and back to the road, Kisame decided to risk his neck by asking who 'Naruto' is, and the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' rushed through his mind as soon as he asked "Who's Naruto?" Tobi turn his head to look at him in what could only be recognized as excitement while Itachi stopped the car in a rush, Kisame's small eyes seem to pop out as he hurries to grab on to something and Tobi quickly turn to hang on the black board of the car while Itachi grabbed the car wheel tightly, but his face stayed impassive.

Itachi glared at the shark-man by the rearview mirror, Kisame gulped and paled while Tobi slightly gasped for air, both his hands still on the board, "What the hell Itachi! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Tobi yelled, placing a hand on his beating heart. Itachi glared at him and Tobi glared back, "He'll find out sooner or later!" the older Uchiha snapped, Itachi blinked in surprised. "He's Sasuke's friend" Itachi said as he hit the gas once more.

"Itachi's little crush" Tobi finished for him and Kisame started to gap like a fish while Itachi glared at the road, not wanting to cause another little accident, he settled for the green trail. _'Itachi? _  
He_ has a crush?'_ "Your w-w-w-what" he asked breathless; they were now out of the forest and into the road "His crush! And believe me, little Itachi has very good taste!" Tobi said happily, "Tobi, shut up" Itachi growled at his cousin, but he didn't pay attention.

Tobi knew the fearsome Uchiha couldn't do anything as he drove so he wanted to get it out before he could be killed, "I mean the boy holds such innocence and he seems so pure! You just can't resist him, the minute I saw him I just wanted to protect him" Tobi said to the older man, "And he has the most _beautiful_ eyes! They are like nothing you've ever seen! Kisame they are even bluer then the sea or the sky!" Tobi exclaimed. Kisame had stopped looking at the blabbering maniac and looked at Itachi.

Kisame's small white eyes widen at his expression, Uchiha Itachi was actually smiling; he was _smiling_! And his eyes soften, though the blue man could still feel his anger, it wasn't as strong as the emotion he was showing at the moment, he remembered the last time he saw him and his facial expression could not be compare to the one he had now, it was genuine.

Tobi had stopped talking and watched as his younger sibling calmed down, he was glad that Uzumaki Naruto appeared on their lives, he had a refreshing aura that was contagious along with his smile. "Naruto really is an amazing boy. Itachi I'm really glad you fell for him" he told him softly, smiling under the orange mask; Itachi looked at him from the corner of hid eye and nodded, "So am I" he said as he looked back at the road, "So when can I meet him?" Kisame asked them.

Itachi glared and Tobi chuckled, already making plans. Yes Tobi was very, very glad that the blond showed up in their lives.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨ **

**(The next day)**

Naruto woke up with the alarm from his cell, he was lost for a minute until he remember what had been discussed yesterday, he looked around the enormous reddish room; it had three doors, one for the walk in closet, the other for the private bathroom and for the balcony not counting the door to enter and exit his room. There was a plasma TV, a complete stereo, DVD, and a full collection of movies. There was also a table in front of the TV under a brown carpet and cushions to sit, there were also a lot of pictures from when he was small and with his dad.

His bed was a light brown Epoch style king bed LE FABLIER Mirrawith with equally colored bedsides stands, the chest had six sets of drawers that were a little darker then the bed and the bedside stand. He sighed and stretched, he had actually enjoyed his sleep, but he needed to get ready for school.

He stood up and headed to the bathroom, it was huge, but he didn't even care, sure it was bigger than any of the ones at Sasuke's place, but he really didn't care at the moment. His bath was quick and refreshing, once he got out he saw the curtains were wide open and the sun lit the room _'A maid must have come in'_ he thought. He headed to the chest where he had laid his clothes for the day, an orange tee with an outline black spiral on the back while the front said 'Now or Never' in dark blue letters and a pair of dark blue jeans and his running shoes.

He was dressed so he headed to the dining room, both his godparents were already there, and the servants were placing the food on the table. Naruto sat down on Jiraiyas left side while Tsunade took his right, "Morning" he said cheerfully as he took his silverware "Naruto I'll check you up after this" Tsunade said "I want to see" Jiraiya said, looking at his wife in the eyes, she nodded and Naruto groan, frustrated "Fine" he said.

They finished their meal and headed to Tsunade's office. She opened the door and went in fallowed by the younger blond and the white hair man, "Sit" she order and got a chart out, _'Must have made it yesterday'_ Naruto thought, he sat on the cot and watched as the blonde moved around the room, Jiraiya had settle by leaning on the wall next to the cot, "Lay down" she said as she finally stopped moving and headed to were the prince was.

The fox heir did as said and took his position.

Tsunade made the same hand seals as the day before and her hands glowed purple, she immediately placed her hands on his lower abdomen and blinked, she looked at the confused eyes of his godson and then at her husband, she blinked again and looked at her hands, "What the…?" she said making Naruto nervous "Baa-chan, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, after hours of thinking on top of his father's head he had come to like the idea of being able to have a child, but now…

"Hime, what's wrong?" Jiraiya called her by the nickname he had provided on their younger days, "It stopped, the developing progressed stopped… completely" she said in a very confuse voice. "What do you mean it 'stopped'? How can it just stop?" Naruto asked in panic. The slug demon remove her hand as it stopped glowing and looked away as the young kitsune got up, "I'm sorry" she said quietly, unable to look at him in the eyes; she felt horrible, how can she let this happen to her beloved grandson?

Jiriya wasn't so sure of what was going on, but his mate's eyes told him everything he needed to know; Naruto was unable to create the organs necessary for a future heir, he couldn't produce a womb for a baby. He looked at Naruto as he sat up, his form was shaking slightly and he was sure that he was already content with the idea of bringing up a family, of having a family again, and now, it was shatter the very next day; he wasn't sure if Naruto would have another breakdown, he was scared for him.

Naruto's eyes widen and they started to tear up, he shook his head "No" he said, his voice shaking, "How can it just stop? HOW?" he asked clanging his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms, his knuckles turning white, "How? Why?" he said looking down, shaking. Tears ran down his marked cheeks and fell into his lap and fists, his breath hitched, "Naruto…" the toad demon said placing a and on one of the trembling shoulders of the teen, "I'm sorry" Tsunade said, hugging the prince.

Naruto was devastated by the news, he was so glad the he would be able to form a family, that he was going to be a 'mother', that he would never be able to feel the loneliness he has felt for six years. Sure, both Tsunade and Jiraiya were family, but they weren't 'his' family, they had adopted him in a way; they are his godparents and have become his _grandparents_ but he needed more, he needed his father and he needed his mother, together, all of them, and he was about to have that opportunity… and now, it has been taken away with out warning.

He felt as if someone had put a candle in front of him while he was on a dark and cold room, and the suddenly that someone took it away while you slept; waking up on the coldness and the darkness that you didn't remember going off to sleep with, was back to hunt you. Once he had taken the pleasure of feeling the heat, the warmth and the light! To be taking away from you right under your nose was very, _very_ painful. He felt like the dark swallowed him, not noticing until now.

* * *

Naruto had managed to calm down by the time they needed to get to school, he had gone to his room to get his things and wash his face. The red from his eyes disappeared as soon as the cold water hit his face, he looked at the mirror and smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, they looked sad and cold. He was empty; at least that's how he felt. He sighed and grabbed his bag, he headed to the main doors, the car was already waiting for him, Jiraiya was leaning on the black car.

Naruto smiled at him weakly, he looked at the right side of the mansion, where the heads of the Hokages were, he looked at the fourth's and frown, he sighed and looked at the right, he inhaled deeply and the smell of fresh water, he knew a waterfall was near and a river ran through the back of the mansion near the trail to the mountain (1). He smiled softly as he remembered Itachi's scent, a mix of wilderness and fresh water. It was refreshing.

**¨*ItaNAru*¨**

Both demons got to school on time, Tsunade had to come in early because she was the principal, even if it was 10 minutes before them, but students were barely in, Naruto was glad, he wanted to be alone for a minute. "Thanks, I'll see you after lunch" the blond demon said as he got out of the car, "Naruto" Jiraiya called as Naruto closed the door, "Yeah?" he asked "You can count on us" he told him gently, smiling a bit. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, he smiled, really smiled and nodded.

Jiraiya felt a weigh lift from his heart as he saw the warm smile of Naruto's, he sighed as he locked his car and saw the Pure Demon disappeared into the school, he looked up at the sky and smiled sadly, "He needs you both, Minato, Kushina" he said to the wind. He looked at the school and decided to head in.

Naruto went to his locker and put his stuff in.

He decided to go out side and think over what happened under the Sakura tree, at least until the bell ringed, he had 15 minutes to do just that. So he walked out of the building by one of the side entrance/exits and headed out into the courtyard; the gently breeze of the morning of cooling April calmed him a lot.

Sakura petals danced around as the wind carried them through out the school, he had always wander why this tree, if there were a whole lot of other cherryblossom trees, why exactly this one? What makes it so special? Maybe it's the aura it posses? Or the smoothing air around it…he can't figure it out, but he didn't care, he liked how the tree is, he loved it, even when it's not in season, he enjoys the comfort it provides.

Naruto sat down leaning on the trunk, he looked up at the morning sky, placing a hand on his flat stomach, he sighed and looked at the school, he saw students walk around so he took out his cell phone and saw it was already 7:57, only three minutes to get to class(2). He got up and ran inside, he headed to his locker and took out his notebook and books for health and Language Arts (English). He barely made it to Iruka's class as the bell rang, he sat down next to Yuiko, he smiled at her but she seemed concerned.

His act fell and frown a little, Yuiko looked at him with a faint smile but didn't say anything, so she settle by placing a hand on his forearm, he looked at her surprised but gave her one of his soft smiles "Thank you" he whispered, she nodded removing her hand as Iruka began his lecture.

**X~x~X~x**

Health was over and Yuiko fallowed the sad prince to the gym, "You can tell me if you want" she said as she disappeared from the hall and into the locker room; he sighed and smile, heading for the door "Dobe" he heard a low voice say, he turn around and beamed at his friend. Sasuke stopped to look at him and frown, "What's wrong?" he asked as they headed inside to change, "Nothing" Naruto said, with a sad smile. Sasuke lifted a brow; he opened his mouth but was cut off by Naruto's suddenly cheerful voice "Soooo? What happened yesterday?" he asked with his foxy grin.

Sasuke shut his mouth and looked away as a trail of heat found its way to his pale cheeks, the sly fox saw I and whistled, and grinned. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched from anger and annoyance, "Dobe" he said and turned around and stopped as he saw the distance gaze that Naruto held; he looked sad and lonely. Sai, Shikamaru and Kiba walked in then, "Hey man!" Kiba yelled but the blond paid no attention to it, Shikamaru lifted a brow lazily and Sai frown; all three turn to look at the Uchiha but he shook his head.

Naruto was lost in thought, "-uto, Naruto!" Kiba yelled at the dazed boy, "What?" the blond snapped, "What's wrong?" the dog-lover asked irritated, "Nothing" Naruto said as he finished changing. The other four teens looked at one another and then at the blond who was heading to the door; as he disappeared through it Kiba turned to Sasuke, "What the hell is wrong with him?" he demanded the raved hair, "I have no idea" he replied grimly.

Yuiko left the locker room and saw Naruto standing by him self, the other boys were still inside changing, thankfully Sakura was running late and Ino had still to dress, she slowly walked to him, "Naruto?" she asked softly, he didn't turn to face her so she walked around, and stood in front of him, she gasped at his pained expression. "Naruto-sama" she gasped, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with crystal blue eyes that showed pain. Nothing but pain.

"Yuiko, it hurts…" he breath out, her eyes widen and she hugged him, her right arm wrapping around his neck while the left held his back, afraid he would fall; he was slightly shaking, it was barely noticeable. She felt him hug back, his slander arms embracing her tightly. _'What _happened_ yesterday?' _she asked herself worried. Naruto felt his friends were about to come out of the locker rooms, so he concentrated on breathing in and out, trying to settle down his emotions, that was easy, but the shaking too more.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai walked into the gym along with Ino and stopped as they saw Naruto and Yuiko hugging, almost like a couple; for a minute Sasuke felt anger wash over him, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, Kiba looked surprised while Sai looked impassive, but Ino… well she was gapping like a fish, her pale blue eyes widen and she was frozen in place and then Sakura had to come in, "I knew she was a whore" she said and went to changed. Sasuke was about to look away from them to say something to the pink hair girl but his gaze was stopped by a pair of pained golden eyes.

Yuiko felt Sasuke's anger and she looked for him, noticing everyone out and Sakura walk in, she met the dark pools the were her mates eyes, and he froze; she was sure she was reflecting Naruto's pain but she didn't care, she wanted to help her future King, Sasuke looked at her and then at the slightly shaken form of his best friend then back at his beloved, her brows knitted together and looked at the blond in her arms, Sasuke walked to them, "Naruto…" he called gently.

The prince heard someone call his name, but he didn't let go of Yuiko, he still wasn't in control, though his trembling was almost gone. Yuiko pushed him gently after a minute and he let her go, "Sorry" he told her with a weak smile. "Naruto" Sasuke called again, Yuiko walked to her mates side, standing at his right. This time he did turn to face him, "What?" he asked blankly "Tell me what's wrong" the youngest Uchiha demanded, "Sorry" Naruto simply told them, the Uchiha glared at him, the lazy Nara watched him closely, Sai and Ino just watched while Kiba grabbed Naruto by the collar of his white T, "Naruto… what the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed. Naruto never stopped looking at Sasuke, making the young wolf glare more.

Yuiko decided it was her cue, she placed a firm hand on Sasuke's chest and a hand on Kiba's shoulder, "Please…" she said softly, Sasuke looked away and relaxed but not completely while Kiba backed away. Naruto looked at the full demon and sighed, she gave him a reassuring smile "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, if it's about what I think it is, then we have no right to demand an answer, but please know we're here for you" she told him, he looked at her with wide eyes while the others looked at her in confusion. The kitsune heir nodded "Thanks" he said relived.

1. **I totally forgot to mention ****this on the last chapter, sorry!**

2. **School hours: 8:oo am to 3:oo pm**

**So I think I'll leave it there and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Next chapter will be better I swear! There will be some ItaNaru and slight SasuYui, I promise! Well, ja! ****Please don't forget to REVIEW! If I don't get 5 or more reviews I won't update, and saya420 nor itachisgurl93 will count since saya-chan always reviews and I REALLY appreciate it and for itachisgurl, well i know for sure she'll review so yeah, and I don't care how long i have to wait, if I don't get 5 (or more, hopefully more) reviews I won't upload.  
**


	9. Ch 8 WHAT!

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T own Naruto, BUT This plot is © by me, Hikari Uchida! HAHAHA!**

**Ok so here's the second part, and thank you all for not killing me, I love you comments and 'Behind the Camera' is doing great, but I have bad news! I think I'll release 'Fox Princess' when I'm done wit it cuz I'm just on chapter 7 and I don't want to cut it or change the plot, so I will release it once I'm almost done with it! Please ReViEw! Enjoy.**

**Warning: slight Sakura bashing, ****ItaNaru, SasuXocc REMEMBER good Tobi**

Summery: Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? What will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

Jinchūriki: Gaara 16, Yugito 24, Yagura 14, Rōshi 37, Han 30, Utakata 25, Fū 18, Killer Bee 28, Naruto 16.

Sasuke 16, Yuiko 16, Sakura 16, Shikamaru 16, Kiba 16, Sai 16, Shino 16, Neji 17, Lee 16, Chouji 16, Hinata 16, Ino 16, Ten-ten 16, Temari 18, Kankuro 17, Kakashi 28, Iruka 27, Tsunade 50, Jiraiya 51.

Akatsuki:Pain 20, Konan 20, Kakuzu 30, Hidan 19, Sasori 21, Deidara 20, Kisame 26, Itachi 20,Zetsu 25, Tobi 22

**Quick note: Names just for those that don't know plus the hunters and the gems**

All Jinchūriki - Zetsu, green gem (Since he is the spy of Akatsuki, but he isn't good at fighting he will just inform them)

Ichibi no Shukaku/One-Tailed Shukaku - Hunter: Deidara,teal gem

Nibi no Bakeneko/Two-Tailed Monster Cat - Hunter: Hidan,orange gem

Sanbi no Kyodaigame/Three-Tailed Giant Turtle - Hunter: UchihaTobi, slate blue gem

Yonbi no Saru/Four-Tailed Monkey - Hunter: Kisame Hoshigaki, yellow gem

Gobi no Irukauma/Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse - Hunter: Kakuzu, dark green gem

Rokubi no Namekuji/Six-Tailed Slug - Hunter: Konan, white gem

Nanabi no Kabutomushi/Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle - Hunter: Sabaku Sasori, purple gem

Hachibi no Kyogyū/Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - Hunter: (Pain) Nagato, dark gray gem

Kyuubi no Yōko/Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - Hunter: Uchiha Itachi, red gem

_Flashbacks and Dreams_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**The Light in my Heart**

** ~VIII~**

** CHAPTER 8  
**

**~VIII~ **

Physical education class was over and the blond headed to the locker room.

Naruto had notice the Guy wasn't as enthusiastic as always, he was a little reserved with his 'Youthful' speech, which the prince was thankful for, he knew Guy and probably all of his other teachers would be affected by this mood, after all, they were all demon (for the exception of Iruka); it's so very ironic that there are demons everywhere and a group as small as Akatsuki is trying to get rid of them all.

Naruto changed quick and headed out to wait for his friends; after what Yuiko had said none of his friends had asked him anything more.

Sasuke was right behind him, even though he doesn't shows it, he's probably the one most worried about the blond kitsune and he was well aware the Naruto knew it, he also guessed the Yuiko could see it too. Yuiko got out and Naruto started to walk to English as she reached them, he looked in front with determination but a hint of sadness. Sasuke looked at the girl at his right and she instantly looked back at him.

Yuiko looked up to meet Sasuke's concern glace, she knew how worried he was for the prince but didn't want to show it, she smiled at him, trying to calmed him down, to assure him Naruto would get through this. He relaxed as they reached Kurenai's class. Naruto had decided to let the two sit together yesterday and he did the same today so he decided to sit with Chouji since he wouldn't ask any questions, there was also an open sit with Hinata but the moment he enter the class he was sure that if he went to sit next to her, she would ask if anything was wrong and he wanted to avoid any questions.

Once Kurenai enter the room she tried to avoid the blond since she was sure he didn't want any attention; he notice that the females knew more of his condition than the male demons; though he didn't care if they knew or not, he appreciated Kurenai's attempt of being left alone. So soon class ended and the fox, the half wolf and the eagle headed to Kakashi's class.

For once Kakashi wasn't as late, he actually gave class and only came five minutes late, who Naruto was thankful of because the minute Ten-Ten saw the blond she had asked or more like demanded what was wrong and like the morning he had smiled and said nothing was wrong, but soon Kakashi had come in which had shocked everyone to no end. The man/demon was actually good at his job, so his teaching skills made every teen wonder why he didn't do it more often.

But they didn't dare ask since they were actually learning something; everyone was so focus in the topic, even the young kitsune that it was kind of sad when it was over. Yuiko had warned Ten-Ten about the topic and has asked not to say anything and she agreed.

As they made their way to the usual spot underneath the Sakura tree only to find that a certain pink headed girl was there. Yuiko heard the blond sigh and she looked at her soon to be mate and saw him glaring; they sat down but didn't talked to the girl and as Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Kiba, and Shino ignored her completely unlike Hinata and Lee. Though the Hyuuga heiress only greeted her, Lee had asked to join them which made the teens glared at him.

Shino and Neji instantly knew that whatever was bothering their blond friend, it was best not talk about it. And so they ate and talked about random stuff in which the blond joined in until the new taboo question was asked out loud, "What's wrong with you Naruto? You're ruining the mood!" a shilling voice said annoyed, everyone glared at the girl for exception of Hinata and Yuiko looked at her in pity. Naruto stayed impassive but didn't looked at the girl.

"Sakura shut up" Sasuke growl, giving his infamous Uchiha glare. "S-s-s-sasuke-kun?" the bimbo shutter, now the blond looked at her, his usual warm and cheerful eyes were now cold and empty as he looked at her, she was frozen by the lack of emotion on the azure eyes. "Leave" he order, Lee was going to protest but when the blond turn his icy gaze to him he shut up immediately. The blond looked back at the school's slut and glared "Now" he hissed.

Everyone froze, no one had ever seen the blond act like that, especially to her and they would have been proud of him if it weren't for the lack of emotion showed. Sakura looked around and got up; though she really wanted to hit the blond he was in between Sasuke and Kiba so they would protect him in an instant. Sakura walked away after she glared at Lee.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky, he could feel all eyes on him and he looked back at the group with kindness and they looked relived, Naruto got up and made everyone confused, "I'll be right back" he said and headed inside as the teens looked at him in confusion.

The prince walked to the teacher's lounge, he headed in with out knocking and walked up to Jiraiya, "Naruto?" he said surprised, "I'm going home, I… want to be alone" he said quietly, the white hair demon nodded smiling a bit to the wounded prince. "Alright" he said softly and so the blond left. He headed to his locker to get his things, he grabbed his bag and some book, zipping the backpack closed he closed the locker and headed out of the school.

The prince headed the opposite direction then his house, passing the school not ten minutes away he reached a small family park, a set of swings, monkey bars and a slide, he place his bag behind a tree that he climbed up to the middle and gazed at the city that could be seen; it wasn't as good as the top of the Hokage mountain but it took his mind off of his problems. He closed his eyes and imagined two obsidian eyes looking at him. He smiled sadly but was glad that just thinking about the hunter took his mind off of things.

Not too far into the afternoon the blond fell asleep on top of the tree, he dreamed of two strong arms and a broad chest holding him close, while the warmth embraced him and the soft beating of a heart sang to him, he was in his happy place which at the moment he prefer not wake up from.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

Sasuke, Yuiko and everyone else were very worried about the blond as he suddenly disappeared in the middle of lunch, now they were in the middle of history and still no sign of the depressed teen. To add it up Sasuke got the idea the Jiraiya knew something about the disappearance since he looked kind of helpless over something. Everyone knew the Naruto was close to him and both Tsunade and Iruka so it wouldn't be any surprise if the blond had told them something.

After class was over Sasuke marched in front of the teacher's desk, "Sensei, do you know where Naruto is?" he asked holding back a glare, Jiraiya looked up at him and the in coming teens, sighing he responded, "He went home" was all he said. Lee and Hinata gasped, he was concerned about the blond and she was now very worried about her friend while Ino, Ten-Ten, Kiba fumed, Sasuke glared, Chouji ate and Shikamaru, Shino, Sai and Yuiko sighed.

Everyone wanted to burst out and demanded reason so Yuiko spoke first, "If it's really about _that_ then there is nothing we can do, we can only wait until he feel better" she said sadly, her eyes were starting to water, _'I'm such an idiot! I should have taken more importance in him… he's not only my friend but my king as well' _she thought and looked at Sasuke who was looking at her, _'Sasuke could have waited'_ she thought sadly. He saw her hurtful expression and he wanted it to disappear, her brows were knitted together her eyes were ready to spill tears any second and she was biting her lower lip to stop its trembling, the half demon sighed and hugged her; even though he didn't expressed his feeling out in public, he couldn't help but want to make her feel better.

Jiraiya lifter his brow at the scene while everyone stopped their argument to look at them. The only problem was a very angry girl was still in the classroom; Sakura watched as 'her beloved' Sasuke held the new girl; he started to whisper thing by her ear to calm her down. Sasuke rubbed her back and lead in near her ear, "Don't worry, his going to be ok, I know him and he will get out of this, I promise" he told her softly and gently, she buried her face on his chest and nodded.

Sakura glared and disappeared from the classroom. Sasuke still held the trembling demon, he sighed and rested his chin on her head, "Shikamaru please tell Asuma-sensei we'll be late" he told the lazy boy as students started to come in for the next class, he nodded and walked out fallowed by everyone else; the Uchiha escorted the sobbing girl out the door and out to the courtyard and walked to a bench, he guided her there, they sat down, "It's going to be ok, don't worry Yuiko, he's strong, I'm sure he'll get though this" he told her.

She looked up to him and smiled sadly, "I sure hope so… it's just that I'm sure its very hard for him" she told him wiping the tears left, he looked at her confused, "Sorry, but it's personal, I can't tell you; plus if it's what I think and I'm now positive that it is, I can't talk about it" she told him as she rested her head on his shoulder, he sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "Whatever" he told her and she smiled, he wanted to know though he acted as if he didn't.

Sighing Yuiko looked at Sasuke, "We should get to class" she told him "Hn" was all he said.

Walking in after 15 minutes of class they sat and started to work. Asuma had let them out early; for which everyone was thankful of, Sasuke told their friends that he would go to the blonde's house to see if he's ok and Yuiko had insisted of going with him so after 5 minutes of arguing with the eagle demon he gave up. All the others were amused of how quickly she got her way with the cold Uchiha. So they would wait for the text message he had promised.

Yuiko fallowed her love to the prince's house, once there they headed to the apartment on the first floor and he knocked but got no answered so he knocked again until a neighbor told the future couple that the blond wasn't home, Sasuke had thank the lady and walked away with a very worried demon, he texted everyone telling them he was not home and if he wasn't there in an hour they would come and look for him. So Sasuke went home to drop off his things and Yuiko's.

When he got home he saw another car parked there behind his brothers, it wasn't Tobi's car so he guessed it must have been Kisame's. "Damn" he cursed under his breath, Yuiko looked confusedly at him and he shook his head. He opened the door and gesture for the girl to go in first, he closed the door behind him and headed to the living room, and just like he had guessed his brother and cousin along the paled blue man were there. Tobi didn't have his mask on so he clearly saw the grin he got once he saw the beautiful girl next to him.

"Who's your friend?" he teased, Sasuke glared and Yuiko looked between them, she notice the half demon shark and was confused, _'How come all this demons are here but none of them know what they are?'_ she asked her self and saw a man that looked like Sasuke stand up from his seat, she bowed and said "Hello" Itachi nodded, "Sasuke what's wrong?" he question and Sasuke looked stressed, he didn't want to tell Itachi since he would kill him for letting something bad happen to the blond.

Tobi and Kisame looked at the brothers, both amused at how Sasuke looked, "Naruto is… missing" the youngest Uchiha replied in a weak voice, Tobi stood up wide eye and glanced at his cousin in concerned, Kisame felt the air around his friend change and he gulped, "What?" Itachi asked slowly, "… well he left early and we went to his apartment to check on him, but he wasn't home so were planning on looking for him" he told his brother, Yuiko was panicking on the inside wondering what was wrong.

"Itachi, calm down, we'll fine him" Tobi cut in surprising the girl, _'Oh no, this is Itachi… Naruto's mate'_ she glanced at Sasuke and panicked, "It was my fault, I told him to leave him alone since he wasn't feeling well" Yuiko said trying to defend her beloved, it worked. Itachi looked at her and nodded, he walked to the front door and turned around to face everyone, "Sasuke you and your friend look for him were you think he might be, I'll look for my by car, Tobi, Kisame stay here incase something happens" he order and everyone nodded.

Itachi went out and headed to his car; he started the engine and headed out.

Tobi looked at the girl and smiled, "So what's your name little one?" he asked making her look at him "Yuiko, Sugaya Yuiko" she replied, Tobi beamed and threw an arm around his cousin's neck, "When were you going to tell us you have such a cute girlfriend?" he teased making both teens blush. Sasuke glared at him "We're going to look for Naruto" he growl and Tobi smirked, "So you don't deny she's your girlfriend. Oh my little cous grew up so quick-ow!" he said as Kisame hit him on the head, even though the shark enjoyed the teasing, Itachi had order them to find the blond and he didn't want to face the Uchiha's wrath.

The teens went out to try and find the blond while Tobi and Kisame stayed put for whatever was need.

**~SasuYui~**

Naruto woke up by 4:50, he sighed and jumped off of the tree branched, he grabbed his bag and headed to one of the swings; he dropped his backpack and sat there, gripping the chains the held the swing tightly, he started to shake, _'Just when I thought I could get back what I had lost… I lost it again before I even got my hands on it… why? Why the hell did it stopped?'_ he asked desperately, as he stated to push himself on the swing, he did so for about 15 minutes and he stooped.

He looked up at the sky as tears slid down his cheeks silently. He wiped them away only for new ones to fall. He started to shake and he laughed only to turn to sob's, his gazed at his lap to see all the tears fall freely to his jeans, he tried to calm down as soon as possible and he was doing it. With help of a series of deep breaths and slow exhaling he had calmed down to minimum sob's and slight shaking, he bit his lower lip and shut his eyes tightly, he pushed himself to think of something fun.

He tried, he really did but everything returned to his problem at hand, he laughed humorlessly, he reached for his mothers necklace and held it gently, he was really glad to have it with him, it made him feel protected. he smiled as a tear ran down his face and fell upon the blue crystal, he wiped it with his thumb and place the rock inside his shirt. He sighed and looked forward to a part of the woods. He wanted so badly to go in and run until he's exhausted and just stay there. But he couldn't, he would probably worry everyone.

'_Everyone… crap, Sasuke's going to kill me; he probably went to my apartment and decided I went missing, then Yuiko would probably worry and would freak out for my disappearance and blame herself… probably yeah, but I still feel empty'_ he thought and started to shake again, the feeling of loneliness returned at full force and his eyes started to water but tried to stopped them, fighting so that they wouldn't fall, but he heard a car pull over and he froze, he didn't dare look who it was since he had a guess… the sent of Demon poison made it's way to Naruto but also the vary familiar scent of wilderness with fresh water.

The teen started to shake more and now the tears he had under control became more of a pain as they wanted out, he held his breath as the Uchiha came closer, "Naruto" a worried yet deep voice said, but the young Kitsune didn't turn around as he felt the tears about to fall and his pride didn't aloud him to wipe them away so he lower his head.

* * *

Itachi has been driving for 20 minutes around the city, he had reached the school but he saw nothing so he kept going until he reached a small park where he saw a blond; he stopped to make sure it was his blond and it was, but he was slightly shaking. He got worried and so he pulled over, he claimed out of his car and saw Naruto froze then as he approached he started to shake more. "Naruto" he called out to the trembling boy. The hunter saw him hold his breath and he became more worried.

"Naruto, look at me" he said softly but the blond still refused to do so, he placed a hand on his shoulder but he got up and tried to grab his bag only to be stooped by a now anxious Itachi, the prince stopped and stared to shake even more, Itachi heard whimpers and loosen his hold, but didn't let go, "Naruto please" he said as he slowly turned the teen to face him but Naruto brought both of his arms to hold a distance between the elder's chest and himself; Itachi sighed as Naruto still held his face down but he had seen the tears fall.

"It's okay, I'm here, you don't have to worry" he didn't know why he said such word since he could have said anything, but non the less it worked, his arms trembled and the blond looked up to meet conserved eyes. Itachi's heart almost broke as he saw the trail of tears, the blonde's brows knitted together, his eyes a bit wide filled with sadness and fear, but most of all loneliness and his lower lip trembled. Itachi brought him closed, Naruto's arms in between gripping the Uchiha's shirt.

Itachi's left arm held Naruto's slim waist and his right had ghosted up the prince side and to his face, he gently wiped a tear away and kissed Naruto's left cheekbone, he pulled away to see the blonde's reaction and slightly smirked as he saw his azure eyes closed. Itachi decided to kiss the tan forehead and then the right cheek slowly making his way to the rosy lips, when he kissed the side of Naruto's mouth he pulled to look at Naruto in the eyes. Naruto opened his eyes as he felt Itachi pull away.

Naruto's eyes widen at the tenderness in the midnight orbs and blushed, and slightly nodded. He felt as Itachis hand moved to cup the back of his head and softly kissed his lips. Itachi saw Naruto close his eyes and he fallowed; he couldn't believe he was kissing the rosy lips he desired so much. They were far off as he imagine, they were soft and so very delicious, they held a hint of ramen but it only made them more irresistible. He moved his lips smoothly and gently along Naruto's and the best part was that the beautiful boy was actually kissing back.

Naruto felt a fire trigger a light on his stomach, it wasn't uncomfortable but he didn't like it though he shrugged it off as Itachi held him closer and all the pain he was in just a few minutes ago disappeared completely. Itachi let the blond breath as he examine his work, the blond was blushing madly and his eyes had their shine back, though they were embarrassed, but he didn't care.  
As long as his blond got his spark back, he would do anything for him. This time Itachi hugged the blond fully, resting his chin on his head and inhaling the unique sent of blossom orange and rain.

Naruto heard the beating heart of the hunter and smiled as it was synced with his, he felt so secure and calm in his arms that it made him want to stay wrapped around them forever, that is until his eyes shut close, his body went stiff and he fell unconscious. Itachi panicked as Naruto passed out in his arms, "Naruto" he said shaking the boy slightly, "Naruto! Wake up" he said but nothing, Itachi looked around and decided to take him home, he carried him bridal style.

As he got to his car, he put Naruto down holding him with one arm; he opened the door and carried him in. Then he turned back and headed back to get his orange backpack. Rushing back he opened the back door and threw it, he closed it and kneeled down to check on Naruto, thankfully he was breathing, once he fasten the seat-belt around the boy, he closed the door and headed to the driver's side. He dialed Sasuke's phone.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked hopefully,

"Go back home, I found him, and leave the door open, I won't be able to do it" he said and hanged up.

**(With Sasuke and Yuiko) **

Sasuke closed his phone and turned around to look at Yuiko, "My brother found hi- what's wrong?" he asked as he panicked. She blinked as a few tears ran down her face.

Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her worried, "It's ok, my brother found him" he told her and she looked confused, "Ok… but… I don't know why I'm crying" she said feeling very loved. She wiped her tears away and smiled, "Well that was weird" she said but deep down she knew it had something to do with Naruto.

Sasuke nodded, "Let's go" he said and both headed back to the house. Once there Sasuke left the door wide open.

**(With Jiraiya and Tsunade)**

"Hime, don't worry, he'll be fine" Jiraiya smoothen his wife as she paced around the room to suddenly stop facing him, he saw the tears run down her face and he panic until he felt them too, both Demons cried and looked at each other with confusion. "What the…?" Tsunade asked as she sat next to the Toad demon, "Don't know, but… Naruto" was all the white hair man said. Tsunade nodded dazed, her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't help but think everything would be okay. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around her small body and kissed her forehead. A warmth feeling falling upon both.

**(With Gaara and Family)**

Gaara watched as his two siblings fought and he was getting annoyed by them.

"Kankuro, Temari stop" he order and both half demons closed their mouths to look at the impassive face of their younger brother, "But he started it!" Temari said as she walked up to him. He was sitting on the couch "Gaara that's not true! She was the one that eat my last cookie!" he said as he crossed his arms.

Gaara was about to say something when he felt a calming and smoothing feeling, his eyes felt moisturized and both Temari and Kankuro looked shock; the Tanuki brought his hand to his face as the tears fell, he blinks in pure confusion, "G-g-gaara?" Temari asked while Kankuro gapped like a fish. Gaara opened his mouth and only one word came out "Naruto" he told them.

**(With Killer Bee)**

Kirabi (Killer Bee) was practicing his music career with his teacher Sabu somewhere on the border of Kumogakure, he was singing when his eye got watery but he fought to not let them free, which he succeeded, but only one name ran thought mind, _'Naturo…'._ "Kirabi! You need more passion!" his sensei told him, "Yes!" he said but he couldn't get the feeling of a mother's warmth out of his heart.

**(With Yugito and Utakata)**

Both demons were taking about going out on a date, it had been a surprised when both found out they were each other's mate a little before the news that Naruto had given them, but they suspected the prince knew since he had paired them up together. Yugito was laughing when she started to cry, a very warm fussy feeling making its way to her heart, "Yugito what's wrong?" Utakata asked hugging the cat demon, she looked up at him and wiped a tear from his face, he looked at it as the warmth embraced him. "Naruto" both said at the same time.

**(With Yagura and Fu)**

Fu was teasing the young turtle as they headed to Fu's house, "Stop" he said calmly making the 18 year old girl pout, he stopped as he felt a tear fall down his tattoo scar on his left eye, Fu looked at him and laughed "Yagu-chan, why are you crying?" she teased and the boy pointed at her face, she touched her cheek to feel it wet, both felt a caring warmth fall on their hearts, Fu was very confuse but Yagura's word cleared everything up, "Naruto-sama" he said so very softly.

**(With Roshi and Han)**

Han and Roshi were training up in the mountains, in the deepest of Iwagakure, neither were people persons especially Han, he was too shy and people were scared of him the minute they saw him. He was huge and his face was always covered in a mask.

He had just dodged a kunai from Roshi when his eyes watered and tears fell freely down his covered face. Roshi stopped and looked at him when he too felt water slip to his prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose face to travel side ways; both wiped the tears away and looked towards the direction of Konaha.

**(Back with Itachi and Naruto) **

Itachi pulled over in front of his house, he shut the engine off and pulled out the keys, he got out of the door and walked to the passengers side and opened it, he unfasten the belt and grabbed Naruto pulling him out, he shut the door with his foot and headed to the open door with a beautiful blond in his arms. He walked inside and closed the door with his foot once more, as he walked inside where everyone was waiting in the living room, Kisame was drinking tea that he choked on once he saw the Uchiha.

Tobi was looking at how the two tees interact and the obvious attraction for each other when he turn around as he heard the door slam closed and he blinked when he saw Naruto unconscious in his cousin arms, "Itachi you killed him!" he yell standing up, making Itachi glared at him and both Sasuke and Yuiko jumped up to see if the prince was alright, seeing the moving chest they relaxed. Sasuke had already called everyone to told them they had found Naruto.

"Aniki what happened?" Sasuke asked "He passed out" he said as he headed to the stairs and headed up.

"Itachi was actually carrying someone?" Kisame asked in disbelief, Tobi nodded, "He's Naruto, Itachi's crush" he told the bigger man, and he looked shock. "Alright…" he said hesitantly, "You know you shouldn't be teasing Itachi unless you want to be killed?" Sasuke told his cousin, Tobi grinned "So when are you going to ask Yuiko-chan to be your girlfriend?" Tobi smirked as both teens blushed.

Itachi placed Naruto in his bed, he caressed his face and moved a blond bang covering his forehead, Itachi kissed the blonde's forehead and walked out of the room, closing it and headed down stairs. He entered the room and everyone became silent, Sasuke looked at his brother and decided to ask since no one else would, "So… what happen?" he asked slowly, "Found him on the park near the school then he passed out" he said emotionless, Itachi eyed the girl at Sasuke's side and lifted a brow.

"Ah, this is Yuiko, a friend" he said, "Pleasure to meet you" he said and sat down, "Sasuke help Naruto change" he order and he nodded. He got up from the floor and headed to his room…_  
'I wander what his reaction will be'_ Sasuke wondered as he headed to his brother's room with no clothes for Naruto. He opened the door and closed it, he looked through his brother drawers and found a black T-shirt with the families crest imprinted on the back, but he didn't find any shorts for the blond so he headed to his room once again. He opened a drawer and found something orange.

It was a pair of shorts Naruto had forgotten on one of his stays, he nodded and went back to his brother's room, noticing Naruto was waking up he tossed the clothes to him, "What the hell Teme~" Naruto whined sleepy, "Put that on" he order and Naruto glared at him but did as told, taking off his clothes he slipped into his shorts and than pull over his head Itachi's shirt, he was standing so the shirt reached his mid thing and Sasuke couldn't but smirk, plus he had to admit, the Dobe looked cute.

Naruto undid the bed and went in, he covered himself with the silky red sheets and soon he was snoring softly. Sasuke blinked and sighed, turning around and walking out, closing the door quietly he headed down stairs, he sat next to Yuiko. "He woke up and dressed but fell asleep again" he said and Itachi looked at him making the younger Uchiha uneasy "Tell me what happened, yesterday you said he was fine" he order and Sasuke gulped, he looked at Yuiko and she nodded.

Sasuke blinked confused, "Well he was just fine yesterday but today he seemed depressed, the reason only Yuiko knows but she won't tell; says it's personal" Sasuke said calmly. Itachi looked at him before he turned to face the full demon, she shook her head and Itachi sighed. He decided to prepare dinner and Tobi helped, they were going to eat late but they didn't care since after worrying about the blond prince they were hungry.

* * *

It was 7:30 and all five were eating around the small table of the living room so they had to sit on the floor when Naruto walked in rubbing his right eyes is a very cute matter while holding the end of the shirt on the left side, his crystal blue eyes were fogged with sleep.

Everyone had stopped eating.

Sasuke smirked while he looked at his brother, Yuiko looked at Sasuke and smiled, knowing he did it on purpose, Tobi was blinking with his mouth open, Kisame was… well he was shocked; the blond boy was damn cute. And finally, Itachi's eyes widen a centimeter and his lips were parted and moving slightly, so technicality he was gapping, and his eyes lit up at the very cute side of his blond.

Naruto had woken up due to his stomach demanding food, so he headed down stairs, and he entered the living room he saw they guys surprised expression but he shrugged it off, he walked around the table and sat down next to Itachi, very close to Itachi and started to eat. Sasuke was cracking inside and Yuiko softly giggled while everyone else were too stunned to do anything.

**Alright, so what did you guys think? Did ya think I would leave Naruto depressed for more than a chapter? C'mon I'm not that cruel! But I am evil~ lol, Love ya all and Please Review~ and again if I don't get 5 or more reviews I won't update, anyway~ I will have to put both my stories on hold since I wont have internet until my mom decides so (which will probably be by September or so, che~)but even so i will keep on writing, I just wont be able to upload chapters (¬_¬) well that's all so c'ya until who knows when! JA NE! **


	10. Ch 9 What now?

**Discl****aimer: I DON'T own Naruto, BUT****_ this_**** plot is; © by me, Hikaru Uchida! **

**Warning: slight Sakura bashing, ****ItaNaru, SasuXocc REMEMBER good Tobi**

Summery: Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? What will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

Jinchūriki**: **Gaara 16, Yugito 24, Yagura 14, Rōshi 37, Han 30, Utakata 25, Fū 18, Killer Bee 28, Naruto 16.

Sasuke 16, Yuiko 16, Sakura 16, Shikamaru 16, Kiba 16, Sai 16, Shino 16, Neji 17, Lee 16, Chouji 16, Hinata 16, Ino 16, Ten-ten 16, Temari 18, Kankuro 17, Kakashi 28, Iruka 27, Tsunade 50, Jiraiya 51.

Akatsuki:Pain 20, Konan 20, Kakuzu 30, Hidan 19, Sasori 21, Deidara 20, Kisame 26, Itachi 20,Zetsu 25, Tobi 22

**Quick note: Names just for those that don't know plus the hunters and the gems**

All Jinchūriki - Zetsu, green gem (Since he is the spy of Akatsuki, but he isn't good at fighting he will just inform them)

Ichibi no Shukaku/One-Tailed Shukaku - Hunter: Deidara,teal gem

Nibi no Bakeneko/Two-Tailed Monster Cat - Hunter: Hidan,orange gem

Sanbi no Kyodaigame/Three-Tailed Giant Turtle - Hunter: UchihaTobi, slate blue gem

Yonbi no Saru/Four-Tailed Monkey - Hunter: Kisame Hoshigaki, yellow gem

Gobi no Irukauma/Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse - Hunter: Kakuzu, dark green gem

Rokubi no Namekuji/Six-Tailed Slug - Hunter: Konan, white gem

Nanabi no Kabutomushi/Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle - Hunter: Sabaku Sasori, purple gem

Hachibi no Kyogyū/Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - Hunter: (Pain) Nagato, dark gray gem

Kyuubi no Yōko/Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - Hunter: Uchiha Itachi, red gem

_Flashbacks and Dreams_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Thank you all for reviewing and I hope to get this story done as soon as possible~ the last 3 month (Almost 4) I was just too out of it an couldn't write _Behind the Camera_ or this, cuz of two others ideas that came to me and so, I'm running behind on both stories! **

**Please R&R! thank you!  
**

**The Light in my Heart**

**~IX~ **

**CHAPTER 9  
**

**~IX~ **

**(With Gaara and Family)**

Gaara had clamed down and looked at Temari and Kankuro. He stood up; "I'm transferring to Leaf high" he said and walked up stairs to prepare his stuff. Both siblings were shocked, first Gaara cried, said 'Naruto' so the prince has to do something with this and then he tells them he's _moving?_ Temari was the first to recover, "Gaara get down here, NOW" she order, Kankuro had jumped at her sister's outburst; a few seconds later Gaara was coming down glaring.

Temari glared back and placed both hands on her hips.

"Gaara, mind telling what was all that about?" she asked Kankuro had walked to her sisters side, glancing between the blonde and the red headed. "Naruto, I… I don't know what happen, but… I don't know; I feel like I _have_ to be at his side this moment" he replied looking down confused. The older teens exchanged a worried glanced and Kankuro placed a hand on Gaara's shoulders as he got near. "Why do you say that?" he asked softly, Gaara looked up at him lost.

"That feeling… it was so strong and warm… I couldn't help but shed a few tears of… something" he replied confused, so very confused. Temari sighed "Do you _have _to go?" she asked now crossing her arms over her chest. The pure demon nodded firmly. Temari looked at him for a minute and nodded. "We'll make the arrangements and hopefully we'll have everything by this Thursday or next week" she told him. Both boys looked at her surprised (at least for Kankuro) "_We_" the brunet asked pointing at all three of them and getting a nod from the blonde.

"Temari are you sure?" Kankuro asked her narrowing her eyes. "Yes" she said and Gaara smiled softly, one of his so very rare smiles and both half demons relaxed. "Fine, but if something interesting doesn't happen, then I'll tell Shikamaru about Uncle Sasori's last birthday" he threaten and Temari's eyes widen and then glared at her brother. "Say one word and I'll kill you" she hissed but Kankuro stood his grounds. "Not after I tell him" he replied grinning.

Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed. He remember the party which had involved a lot of alcohol and a very drunk Temari striping and singing, then passed out in the middle of her danced. Sasori had chucked, Gaara had smiled and Kankuro rolled around laughing, the then had gotten a marker and scribble on her face, he had taken a photo and still has it. But thankfully for her it was only family, now if Kankuro decided to tell the lazy Nara about her full blown confession of love for him, that's a totally different thing.

**(With Killer Bee)**

It was official, Bee had lost his concentration after a few hour; the feeling he felt couldn't be forgotten and he wanted to know what had cause it. He needed to know everything was okay with the blond prince that he loved like a brother. He was worried for him thought, he wasn't sure that something was 'wrong' just different and if made him uneasy. "Kirabi, what's wrong?" his sensei asked after minutes of silence from his new student. "Something happened to the prince, but I don't know what" the ox replied.

"The Fox prince… Kyuubi-sama?" he asked wide eye, Bee only nodded, "How?" he asked curious, "We Pure Demons have a connection, we know when one is in trouble or not" he said slowly, "If you have to go, then go" Sabu told his student. Killer Bee turn to face him "But what abou-" he was cut off by his teacher, "If you know something is wrong with the future King then go! You can resume your training but what's more important?" he asked the octopus.

Bee stared at his sensei and nodded, "I'll have to inform my brother" he said and started to walk away, but turned and bowed to Sabu, "Thank you" and with that he ran through the forest until he reached the road and got on his car, (yes he has a car) and headed to the Company his brother owned.

As he reached the tall building he pulled over.

Heading to the entrance he was greeted with 'Good day, Kirabi-sama' and 'Young master's' he walked to the elevator and waited until he reached his destination. As the doors opened he knocked on the door and waited for his brother to answer, "Come in" he said in a strong voice; Bee entered "Bro! I wanted to tell ya I'll be leaving for Konaha this week" he said and A quickly looked up, "Why?" he asked "Naruto" was all the ox said.

A looked surprised but then his face grimed, "Fine" he said, and Bee bowed, thanking him for understanding.

**(With Yugito and Utakata)**

Even though they had planed the date they were still worried about the blond, after all being far way from him was unnerving and they couldn't protect the precious prince from harm, though they weren't _sure_ if he was really in trouble but still wanted to make sure. "I think we should go" Yugito said, "Yes, better save than sorry" he said smiling down to the cat and kissing her on the forehead. "Monday" Utakata said simply and the two-tail demon nodded.

**(With Yagura and Fu)**

Yugara had quickly reached Fu's house and headed inside, "Should we…?" he asked worried, "Go?" she finished and he nodded, "Well it will be for the best, but if we are, then we'll have to transfer there since you'll probably want to stay with him right?" she asked him. All the Pure Demons knew how much he respected and love the Kitsuen and that he wanted to be of any kind of assistance for Naruto, even if it were to be something ridiculous, he'll happily do it.

He nodded and looked at her, sighing, Fu sat down "You know there'll be no problem for you" she said in a matter of fact. The turtle brighten up at the thought; even though he's 14 he's consider a genius, as he is in the same year as Naruto, so like the beetle had said, no problem for him. "Yeah… so next week?" he asked her and she grinned, "Yup!" she said and Yagura nodded happily.

**(With Roshi and Han)**

Both stayed quiet for a few minutes as they gaze northeast from were they were at the moment, not moving and breathing very slowly. "Han… we have to go… for him" Roshi said, finally breaking the silent and looking at the huge man, "Yes… but…" his deep voice sounded hesitant, "He's our future King, until then, we have to protect him" the red monkey said slowly. "I know…" the horse said quietly, "Naruto-sama won't let anything happen to us… nothing" the oldest Pure Demon assured him.

Han sighed and nodded, "But we'll take the long route" the dolphin said simply, "Fine" Roshi said defeated.

* * *

Itachi was very… confused… happy… and at the tip of loosing his self control. The blond beauty was just too cute and tempting, eating from his plate, pushing his unknown limits by wearing one of his shirts that made his tan skin shine slightly and he just looked damn cute. Even in his sleepy state, no, even so in _this_ state, with his foggy eyes, slightly flush cheeks and his soft pink and moisturized lips that munched down the meal he had prepare.

Tobi looked at them wide eye, he couldn't believe Naruto just walked up to them and decided to sit next to his cousin and eat from his plate, the thing that surprised him more was Itachi's reaction… which was nothing. The Uchiha didn't do anything, he was just surprised and thinking hard, probably something to do with the teen that was about to drink from Itachi's glass… not getting any reaction from his cousin, he looked at Sasuke and his jaw was open, Yuiko was smiling as she ate and Kisame was gapping.

Sasuke could not believe his eyes, Naruto was apparently 90% asleep and acting on pure instinct. He might be hungry but usually he never got near anyone at that state, not even Sasuke himself. The few time the blond had slept over, there were time that he would wake up like that, but he had kept his distance, unlike now, Naruto was very close to his brother meaning there was something between them already. As he recovered a smirked made its was to his lips and started to finish his meal.

Kisame didn't know _what to think_ he was stunned, so very stunned. He looked over the blond and yes, the boy was attractive and innocent, but as he saw the two together and he couldn't help but _see_ how right they look by each other's side. Itachi being the darkness but kindness, while Naruto the light and understanding of things. Itachi had started to recovered and started to eat again. Kisame watched as if they had done that before and was natural for them to do so.

Naruto at the moment was awake only to feed. He was sure that as soon as his stomach was satisfied he would go back to sleep and this time wouldn't wake up until tomorrow. He felt comfortable and happy; he knew who was at his side and was glad, he wasn't sure why he chose Itachi as his mate, but he sure wasn't complaining at the moment. He wanted to cuddle around the wolf and doze off in his arms, those strong but warm arms of his. He smiled softly as he ate and soon the food was gone but he had enough for the night. Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned, he rested his head on his mate's shoulder, he heard Itachi sigh and soon he found himself in a warn embrace.

Itachi saw Naruto dozing off and resting his head on his shoulder; he sighed and pulled him in his arms, bringing him to his lap. He held him securely but with such gentleness he didn't even know he had. He saw his brother, then Tobi, Yuiko and lastly Kisame… she was the only one that was smiling at the affection but the others were not so good. Sasuke was looking very un-Uchiha while Tobi was wide eye and his jaw on the ground and poor Kisame, he was almost having a panic attack.

Itachi sighed and glared at the males, standing up which was a bit difficult thanks to the blond in his arms, and headed to his room, walking in he saw the sheets had been pulled so he just settle the prince in and covered him till his chin, he admired his mate's beauty for sometime until deciding to go back down stairs. He saw the table had been cleaned and no one was in the living room, heading to the hall that leads to the door he saw Tobi, Kisame and Sasuke with Yuiko by the door.

"Leaving?" he asked and everyone jumped by his silent approached, turning to meet his eyes all nodded, "I have to get home and drop this guy off" Kisame said pointing a finger at Tobi, "Hey!" the Uchiha whined, "I'll walk Yuiko home since its late" his brother said, making Yuiko blush a bit. Tobi started to teased the about young love; Itachi sighed as he reached them, "It was nice to meet you Yuiko" he said making the girl blush and bow, "Thank you for having me over" she said with a smile.

Soon all four were out and gone. Sighing Itachi went to his study on the second floor, on the right side of the house, while the rooms were on the left. He entered and black curtains adored his two windows, a dark oak desk and a leather chair by the back, a black couch and a small table in the middle and a shelf with books. He headed to his desk and reached for a drawer, sitting he got out his father will. It had been given to him once he turned 18; his father had left them everything, but he wouldn't be able to claim the company as his until his 21st birthday.

There were three other houses around the country that were left for both Sasuke and himself, but they decided to stay in the main house.

Itachi looked through them like he usually does to distract his mind, but this time, it just wasn't working; knowing the blond he's attracted to was just a few doors away and no one else was around… unable to do so, Itachi placed the papers back on the envelop and back to its place, standing up he walked out of the room and headed to his bedroom where the teen slept peacefully. Itachi opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake the boy up; slowly he got in and closed it. Gazing at Naruto from where he stood, he admired the boy's beauty.

Naruto had turned to his left and brought one hand up next to his peacefully face, the Uchiha couldn't help by smile. He walked slowly and silently to the side of the bed, he sat down and watched the boy sleep. Itachi at this moment realized that indeed he liked the fox very much; he didn't know if it was like of soon to be love, he just knew that he cared for the kitsune.

Itachi reached to caress the smooth tan skin, tracing Naruto's whiskers with his thumb and imprinting the boy's face in his mind, he traced his nose, high cheekbone, cherry color lips, chin and the shape of his eyes. Taking the visible hand in his own, he made circular movements on the back of the blonde's hand. Naruto sighed and smiled slightly in his sleep making the Uchiha heir smile softly and his eyes to warm up. He placed Naruto's hand down and moved from the bed.

Walking to one of his drawers he got out a pair of black pajama pants (of course it's silk), and his boxers he headed to the bathroom within his room. Not 10 minutes later he emerged from the room with a towel in hand to dry his wet hair; his upper body was bare, reviling the tone chest and his slightly marked six packs (I don't like it to be like perfectly tone, just slightly, too much can be bad too) he noticed the boy had curled in the middle of the bed and hugging one of the pillows.

Itachi sighed and headed down stairs for some water and he needed to get out of the room unless he wanted to loose control.

He thought of the days event as he reached for a glass on one of the counters, he still didn't know what had cause Naruto to react the way he did when he found him, but it broke his heart to see the teen in such pain. He was sure that it had to be something bad to cause such damage on the usually cheerful boy.

The bright blue orbs he always showed had been almost dead, he hated that look on him and thankfully he had been able to do something about it; he was able to help him a bit, if only a little he was glad he was there for the Prince. Itachi looked at the clock and saw it was already 8:25 p.m. sighing, he took a full glass of water to his room. Once in he sat it down on next to Naruto who had moved once more, now lying on the left side of the bed… again.

He heard the door closed and he searched for a shirt, grabbing the nearest one which was a gray shirt he headed to meet his brother.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

Both teens watched as the black car speeded away, leaving them in silence.

Sasuke glanced at the teenage girl from the corner of his eye and she was thinking about something and it might not be pleasant as her brows were slightly close in concentration.

Yuiko looked at him suddenly making him blink in surprised, "Shall we go?" she asked smiling, "Hn" he answered waiting for her to start walking. She started to walk straight down the path, Sasuke fallowed her silently, "I hope everything works out for them" she said breaking the comfortable silence. "Who?" the Uchiha asked confused, she looked at him with her golden eyes full of hope, "Itachi-san and Naruto… he deserves it, he really does" _'But I wonder if they will succeed'_ she thought sadly.

Sasuke looked at her, understand what she meant; his brother had done so much for him… but Naruto needed him more.

"Hn… both do" he told her with a soft smile, she was surprised but then she smiled genuinely, warm eyes, a soft smile that made her looked relief and happy "Yes…" she said now looking forward, they were near her apartment but she wanted him to spend more time with her, she wanted them to be together, but knew it was way too soon to try anything. She sighed softly but Sasuke heard her, "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Yuiko didn't look at him as she answered, "Nothing" she said softly, but Sasuke didn't buy it, it was strange for him to be able to understand someone so soon, especially since he just met her yesterday; it was also weird for him to feel such strong possession over the dark brown hair girl. "Yuiko" he said softly, he wanted her to trust him, to look at him and only him, he _wanted_ her to love him… "Sasuke, really it's nothing" she said looking at him, she looked innocent and the Uchiha sighed, "Hn" he said not really believing her, he could somehow tell.

The girl suddenly slowed down and turned left, Sasuke made sure to remember the turn for the future. The silence fell upon them once more, this time it didn't feel right, and again the full demon was the first to break it, "So… Sakura seems to really like you" she said but mentally cursed, she risked looking his way and he looked surprised, "It's only her, she thinks I'm in love with her and so she has always been near me, though she's a real pain, she just doesn't get it" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Yuiko blinked "And how in the world did she came up with you loving her?" she asked curiously, looking at him only as he spoke, "It was Naruto's fault" he said and Yuiko felt disappointed, she wanted to know more, not only on the subject they were on but in so many others, she also felt he didn't want to talk about it but she decided to risk it "How so? If I may know" she asked softly, looking ahead as they kept on walking. "… It was in middle school, Naruto had transferred a few weeks after the beginning of our second year" he began.

Yuiko listen carefully this time glancing at him from time to time, "The idiot and I became rivals at first, but as the year went by we got closer and by the middle of the school year he had turn into my best friend" he said softly, Yuiko nodded "Then Kiba Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto and I were talking about who they liked, well more like Shikamaru and I listen the other have their little talk" he told him looking at her, she somehow felt like blushing, so she looked away, she heard him chuckle and her and hand twitched.

"Kiba said Hinata, Couji, Ino and well Naruto said he liked Sakura" Sasuke informed her and she gasped, "What?" she asked, she knew that was impossible, demons weren't attracted to other demon's or people unless they were possible mates or mates, and she was absolutely positive that there was no way Sakura could be Naruto's possible mate, "Yeah, all of us were shocked, even back then she was either behind me or Sai, I didn't get it. Then about a week later, we saw Sakura along with Ino were being fallowed by a about five men, and we just happen to be near" he said and sighed.

"Naruto and Chouji were the ones that notice and Shikamaru and I just looked over to them when we saw Naruto and Chouji head over to help them as they had cornered them by an alley" he told her and nodded, "Chouji was after the men that had cornered Ino and Naruto to the ones that had corned Sakura, but she had been trapped by three guy, so there was really no way he could take them all on, so Shikamaru and I went to help" she listen closely to the next part.

"I went to help Naruto, he was fighting two and I took care of the last one, the one that had grabbed her, and just because I took care of him she hugged me, I had seen Naruto's reaction and had pushed her away telling her to not get close to me and the first thing she did the next day was grab a hold of my arm and said something about prince charming and perfect match. It was frustrating, but no matter how many times I told her I didn't like her, that she was annoying and to get away from me, it was like I was saying the opposite" he growl out the last part.

Yuiko looked at him as she stopped, he didn't notice as he was in his little world of anger towards the pink thing, and until he was two yards away did he notice the girl gone from his side. He stopped and quickly turned around, he saw her look at him with intense golden eyes that shined over the light of the moon and lamps. He was surprised to see her like that, the shape of her eyes seemed sharper than before, considering she had big eyes, she looked more feminine… more womanly, and her golden eyes hid something.

Yuiko looked at Sasuke seriously then she smiled, "I knew she was stubborn but I didn't think she would be so thick headed." She said truthfully, starting to walk again. Sasuke blinked as the eagle demon approached him, "Hn" he said looking at her; she had stopped in front of him, he couldn't help but look at her soft pink lips, saw them move, wanting to taste them, but they moved away, he blinked and saw the girl pass by him, "Sasuke… let's go" she said playfully and he blushed slightly.

Yuiko was happy that Sasuke found her attractive, she had seen the slight lust that was shone in his eyes when he had looked at her lips. She smiled as Sasuke cough up with her with a bit of red on his cheeks and slightly pouting while he looked at the street. She couldn't help but giggle, Sasuke looked at her with a playful glare, both glad that the comfortable atmosphere was back. Yuiko saw that were already by her apartment and sighed; Sasuke looked at her with a questioning brow and Yuiko stopped, "Well, thanks for walking me home" she told him and he blinked, he turn his gaze behind her and say she was right.

He looked back at her and nodded, she looked up at the sky and saw the moon; a beautiful full moon… her eyes widen _'Full moon?'_ she asked herself clearly surprised, "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he saw her reaction, he looked were she was looking but only saw the whitish moon. "Today's a full moon" she whispered and Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, so?" he asked confused. The demon looked at him and sighed, "I… was just surprised, that's all, but Naruto probably won't go to school tomorrow" she told him and sighed.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously, she knew something he didn't; she just smiled at him "Woman's intuition" she told him and reached up to him, she kissed his cheek and whispered by his ear "Good night, Sasuke" backing away she saw him blush and turned around, "I'll see you tomorrow" she said and waved at him before she went in.

Sasuke's heart was beating fast, he touched his cheek and sighed, _'She'll be the end of me'_ he thought and turned around and made his way back home, _'I hope Itachi didn't do anything to Naruto'_ he thought smirking.

25 minutes later he opened the door of his house and closed it loudly to inform his brother that he was home, quickly he heard Itachi coming, "Sasuke" he call, "Yes Aniki?" Sasuke asked as he entered the living room were a smirking Itachi stood, Sasuke went pale, "So, mind telling me who was your little 'friend'" he emphasized the word friend and Sasuke blushed, Itachi smirked even more "Shut up" Sasuke told him and the older Uchiha's brow lifted, "I see… when are you going to ask her?" he asked, clearly enjoying the teasing. His Otouto glared at him, "When are _you_ going ask Naruto?" Sasuke asked now smirking as Itachi's face became serious.

"I asked first" Itachi said in a monotone voice, "I want an answer first" Sasuke told him, his face impassive; then it turn into a glaring contest, but Itachi won, Sasuke looked away and mumble a 'I don't know', "Hn, it will be soon…" Itachi told Sasuke and turned away, "Good night Otouto" Itachi said smirking at the young Uchiha's reaction.

***¨SasuYui¨***

Itachi smirked at Sasuke's face, his eyes were wide and he was gapping, probably unsure it he was telling the truth, but Itachi was; after all, he had already kissed the boy and was sure Naruto felt the same; all he had to do was wait for the right moment. He headed to his room once more, this time to say good night to his blond angel.

Itachi entered the room quietly, he closed the door so no light would get in, he walked to the side of the bed Naruto rested in; the wolf kneel down to caress Naruto's face, he lead in and kissed the boy's forehead, "Good night, Naruto" he whispered he got up and looked around, he was about to head to his closet when he felt something tug to his shirt, he looked at the sleeping boy only to see him slightly awake, "Don't go… stay… please" Naruto asked in a mare whisper, Itachi's heart skipped a beat.

Looking into innocent blue eyes he couldn't resist, he nodded "Alright" Itachi said and Naruto let go, Itachi walked to the other side of the bed and pulled off his shirt, Naruto had turn to face him and watched as he got in bed, once settle, Naruto cuddle next to Itachi, he rested his head on the Uchiha's shoulder and a hand on the man's strong chest, Itachi breath hitched a bit, but brought the teen closer, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the Pure demon. He sighed as he heard Naruto breath in and out evenly.

Itachi stayed up for a bit more, gazing at the blond in his arms sleep peacefully. Soon Itachi was deep into slumber.

Around one Naruto woke up, he saw who was next to him and blush madly, he sighed and got up. He walked to one of the windows and opened it; walking out to the balcony to meet the moon, he got on the rail and jumped up, he easily jumped high enough to reach the roof. Naruto landed with a soft thud and looked up at the illuminating full moon, he closed his eyes as the rays of the moon hit his skin, orange-red ears appeared on top of his head, the tips were black and nine tails slid out of the long shirt he had, they swigged freely.

Naruto opened his eyes, his pupils were feline like, but they weren't cerulean blue, instead they were bloody red. Naruto brought his right arm up as if trying to reach the moon, he closed his eyes again and inhaled deeply through his nose and exhale slowly through his mouth, after a steady rhythm was set he lowered his hand and his skin started to glow, his tails moved slowly but elegantly and his fox ears were flat on his skull.

He did this for a while, his skin glow a rich caramel color when suddenly he snapped his eyes open, his ears perked up and his nine tails swigged excitedly. He smiled kindly and looked at his city, slowly his skin turned it's normal color as waves of golden glider like dust spread around the land; gladly falling on trees, bushes, dirt, and water. The wind blew caring the mysterious energy farther and farther away and into the whole state (1). He smiled warmly and watched Konaha sleep.

"Naruto?" he heard a silky voice call from the room he was in. _'Itachi must have woken up'_ the Prince thought and slowly his ears and tails disappeared once more, he jumped down on the balcony and sat on the rail, he looked out with a smile, when Itachi walked out, "Naruto? What are you doing out here?" Itachi asked coming to stand next to the blond looking at him with worried eyes. Naruto smiled and cupped Itachi's cheek, "Sorry… I wanted some fresh air, did I wake you?" he said innocently.

Itachi sighed and shook his head, "No… just… don't leave like that" he told him and Naruto grinned, getting down he snaked his slender arms around the half demon's neck, he lead in till he was near his ear "Sorry 'Tachi" he whispered, kissed his cheek and backed away to see what he had done, he smiled in success. Itachi's eyes were wide and he was looking at nothing, his lips were slightly parted and he wasn't breathing. Itachi recovered fast and looked at Naruto with an instance gaze that put goose bumps on Naruto skin.

Itachi wasn't sure what was going on in Naruto's mind but he liked it; wrapping his arms around the thin waist he brought Naruto close, enjoying the teen's warmth, he kissed the pure demon's forehead gently, he backed away to look into the eyes of his beloved and liked what he saw. Naruto's crystal blue eyes were burning with affection and happiness, slowly, so very slowly, he leaned in to meet the soft lips he loved. Naruto moved his lips along his perfectly.

The blond closed his eyes the second Itachi's sweet lips collided with his own; he loved the kiss, it was perfect. Sweet and gently, it reflected both their feelings for one another. Itachi parted his lips from the blonds only to travel to his jaw line and down the tan neck, he nuzzle the slender neck and Naruto gasped, the Uchiha smiled as one of Naruto's hand traveled through his hair, pressing him closer to the sweet neck, but he had different plans; Itachi went from the neck to the crook were Naruto's neck and shoulder met, sucking gently and then hard enough to leave a hickey; the prince gasp again.

Naruto was loving whatever his wold was doing in his neck, but he wanted to growl when he left it but is breath hitched once he licked and sucked on the space between his abused neck and shoulder, gasping when sucked harder, he felt like he was melting, _'Damn… if this keeps up… I…damn'_ he thought but then Itachi pulled away and he was smirking, Naruto glared at him and Itachi's brow lifted, Naruto growl before he kissed Itachi, this time with much more passion.

The hunter was very surprised but he quickly responded to the heated kiss. Naruto brought him closer and Itachi nibble on his lower lip asking for entranced, Naruto granted it gladly, he fought with Itachi's tongue for dominance but lost. Naruto moan as Itachi stroke his tongue with his own. The blond was almost at his limit, he needed air and he needed it soon; as if Itachi had read the Prince mind he broke the kiss, both breathing hard. Naruto smirked and tiptoe till he reached Itachi's ear, "Good night" he said and sucked on his ear lobe, escaping Itachi's grasp, he went back in side and got in bed.

Itachi was frozen as certain part of his body reacted to that, sighing; he decided to stay a bit more out to cool down. He looked up at the moon and noticed how brilliant it was, the soothing feeling it provided. After minutes he decided to go back in, he closed the door and got in bed, Naruto was already asleep, facing him, Itachi wrapped his arms around the boy; smiling when Naruto snuggle against him even more, his head touched the olive chest and both hands were in between the two.

Itachi kissed the Prince's head and fell asleep.

...

Itachi woke up with a annoying knocking on this door, he groan and got up from the warm bed and blond, he opened the door "What?" he asked growling, Sasuke took a step back, "We need to go to school" Sasuke said nervously, Itachi blinked and nodded, Sasuke's eyes shifted from his brothers to the inside of the room, sighing Itachi said, "I'll wake him up" he told the teen and Sasuke nodded.

Closing the door he headed to Naruto, he shook the boys shoulder gently but Naruto didn't wake up, sighing Itachi shook the boy again "Naruto wake up" he said but the demon just groaned and moved away from Itachi, "Naruto" Itachi call firmly, but nothing, sighing Itachi went out the door and into the kitchen where Sasuke ate a bowl of cereal. "He's up?" Sasuke asked "No" Itachi said and Sasuke blinked "What?" he asked the older Uchiha, "He won't wake up" Itachi informed Sasuke as he hurried to finish his breakfast. "Hn" Sasuke said.

He got up and placed the bowl in the sink he headed up stair and into his brother's room "Naruto wake up, we'll be late for school" Sasuke call as he uncover Naruto, the blond open his eyes but closed them again, he curl up to stay warm; soon he was out and into dream land. Sasuke growl and pinched the prince nose until he would need air, Naruto shot up and glared at Sasuke with sleepy eyes, "What?" Naruto hissed and Sasuke blinked, "School. Now" Sasuke said and Naruto flop down on the mattress "Tired, need sleep… not… go…ing" he was able to finish before he fell asleep once more.

Sasuke let out an irritating sigh and left, he headed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and headed down stairs, "He didn't wake up so I'm leaving" Sasuke call to his older brother, "Hn" was the reply given by the hunter.

Sighing Itachi finished breakfast and headed to his room to change, he hated to leave his blond alone but he had too.

The wolf covered the boy again and left for his patrol.

**¨*ItaNaru*¨**

Sasuke got to school and headed to his first class, Health with Genma…

Thankfully that class went over quickly so he headed to P.E. were he knew he would find Yuiko, as soon as he finished changing he went to find her, and just like he guessed she was there, "Sasuke!" she said happily, Sasuke smiled at her, "Hey, Naruto didn't come" he told her and she nodded, "Did he woke up?" she asked "Yes but he said he was tired… weird since he was asleep most of the day yesterday" Sasuke informed her and she nodded, "I see" she said and saw the rest coming over to them.

Yuiko decided to meet Tsunade after school to see if she could check up on him; as class went by she keep on thinking two things, one that it was indeed very weird for the Pure Demon Prince to sleep so much; and second that maybe, just maybe she could start to get near Sasuke as more than a friend… but maybe it was too soon.

As the day went by Sakura didn't get near them. She was alone but no one really cared, just Lee. Soon the day was over and Yuiko told Sasuke if she could go to his house, Sasuke agreed and was confused by Yuiko, she had told him to wait and saw her go to the principle's office.

Yuiko went in and asked if she could see Principal Tsunade, Shizune the secretary lead her to the office, Yuiko went in. Tsunade looked at her "Sugaya-san" Tsunade greeted, "Tsunade-sama, Naruto is at Sasuke's home and he's been sleeping for a while now" she began, "Yuiko it must have been because of yesterday, it was a Full moon" Tsunade told the girl but the eagle shook her head, "No, Sasuke's brother found Naruto and said he had fainted and he didn't wake up until dinner but only for a little while, and today he didn't come" She informed the blonde, Tsunade's eyes were wide.

"Let's go" she said forgetting about work and grabbing and emergency bag from her desk. Yuiko lead the Slug through the halls and they met Jiraiya, "Tsunade what's wrong?" he asked "Naruto" she said and the Toad Demon became serious and fallowed the females. "I'll get the car" he said and Tsunade nodded.

Sasuke was surprised to see the principal coming over, and as they went out he didn't expect to see his History teacher waiting in his car. Tsunade got on and so did Yuiko, "Come on" she told him and he fallowed confused. "Lead the way Sasuke" Jiraiya order and Sasuke told them.

When they got there Itachi was already back; Sasuke opened his front door and let them in, "Sasuke?" Itachi said and both adult demons looked over to the half demon, "Figures" Tsunade mumble but they still heard it, "Where's Naruto" Jiraiya asked, "Sasuke?" Itachi asked lifting a brow, "My principal and History teacher" he answered, "Uchiha where is Naruto!" Tsunade snapped, she was short tempered but when it conserved Naruto she was most impatient, "Up stairs" he replied impassively.

The slug demon nodded and headed up, Jiraiya behind her. They fallowed Naruto's energy and entered the room, Naruto still asleep. Both full demons hurried to his side, Tsunade noticed the two Uchiha's had fallow as well as the Sugaya heiress, "Out, now" she order and Yuiko quickly did but both Uchiha's hesitated but did as told, Itachi closed the door and headed down stairs, "Sasuke explain" he order once down in the living room. Sasuke stiffen but Yuiko answered for him, "Sorry Itachi-san but I asked them to come…they are Naruto's guardians" she told them and both were shock.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked, he never heard of this, sighing Yuiko looked at both half demons "Um… I was told by Tsunade" she said but it sounded more like a hesitant question. Itachi looked at her but didn't say anything, "Why didn't he tell me?" Sasuke asked to no one but Itachi was surprised he didn't know.

Time passes and Itachi was getting impatient he wanted to see what was wrong with his blond when suddenly the boy's voice echo though out the house, "I have to WHAT?" he yell and all three headed to Itachi's room.

When they opened the door to his room, Naruto sat with his face red as a tomato, he looked at Itachi and fell back to the bed covering his flushed face.

***~The Light In My Heart~***

1. Okay so all the nations are states of one county, so Konaha's a state, Kumo's a state and so on.

**Alright that's the end of this short Arc named 'WHAT', and I'll upload soon… hopefully, and please review! Love ya all and hope everyone of you is going alright, lol, Ja ne… and review!, I at least have to get 5(and more) reviews until next chapter! So do it! lol **


	11. Ch 10 Trouble

**I don't own Naruto, but this pot is totally mine © Hikaru Uchida **

**Warning: slight Sakura bashing, ****ItaNaru, SasuXoc REMEMBER good Tobi

* * *

****I added this new section on my Profile, if anyone wants to follow me, Go to my Facebook for updates and notifications of my storied through there. And anyone interested in my own writing, go to my Blog!

* * *

**

Summery: Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? What will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

Jinchūriki**: **Gaara 16, Yugito 24, Yagura 14, Rōshi 37, Han 30, Utakata 25, Fū 18, Killer Bee 28, Naruto 16.

Sasuke 16, Yuiko 16, Sakura 16, Shikamaru 16, Kiba 16, Sai 16, Shino 16, Neji 17, Lee 16, Chouji 16, Hinata 16, Ino 16, Ten-ten 16, Temari 18, Kankuro 17, Kakashi 28, Iruka 27, Tsunade 50, Jiraiya 51.

Akatsuki:Pain 20, Konan 20, Kakuzu 30, Hidan 19, Sasori 21, Deidara 20, Kisame 26, Itachi 20**,**Zetsu 25, Tobi 22

Quick note: Names just for those that don't know plus the hunters and the gems

All Jinchūriki - Zetsu, green gem (Since he is the spy of Akatsuki, but he isn't good at fighting he will just inform them)

Ichibi no Shukaku/One-Tailed Shukaku - Hunter: Deidara,teal gem

Nibi no Bakeneko/Two-Tailed Monster Cat - Hunter: Hidan,orange gem

Sanbi no Kyodaigame/Three-Tailed Giant Turtle - Hunter: Uchiha Tobi, slate blue gem

Yonbi no Saru/Four-Tailed Monkey - Hunter: Kisame Hoshigaki, yellow gem

Gobi no Irukauma/Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse - Hunter: Kakuzu, dark green gem

Rokubi no Namekuji/Six-Tailed Slug - Hunter: Konan, white gem

Nanabi no Kabutomushi/Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle - Hunter: Sabaku Sasori, purple gem

Hachibi no Kyogyū/Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - Hunter: (Pain) Nagato, dark gray gem

Kyuubi no Yōko/Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - Hunter: Uchiha Itachi, red gem

_Flashbacks and Dreams or Pure demon's communicating_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Alright people, I'm sorry for the wait and this will probably be my last update for the year. Thank you all for following this story for this months, I really appreciate it a lot! You guys give me a lot of strength, and I really need it right now. I'm stuck with this story, I just can't think of what to write next. I know how I want this to end, but I am stuck in the middle of it. If I am correct, this Fic will probably be like 20 Chapters long, if not more. Or if I can't think of anything to add in between, it will go down to about 17 chapter. **

**So I am asking you for some king of Idea of feed backs on how I'm going with this story! Please. But, as this was my Second Fiction, I by now means, will abandon it. If it takes me years to finish it, so be it! I am just warning that it will take some time as I have my mind split between the stories on my profile, and the ones I am beginning to write, school and my future baby brother. **

**Now, on with the show! Oh, and for those that have not seen my latest work, it's call 'Open your eyes...' the sequel to 'I'm with you' and 'Returning to him' (Fem Naru). Plus my other story, 'Behind the Camera' (Fem Naru).  
**

**The Light in my Heart**

~X~

CHAPTER 10

~X~

Tsunade waited until the other were out to wake Naruto up.

She tried to shake him awake but nothing, so she got some alcohol from her black bag and pour some in a cotton ball. Slowly she passed it under Naruto's _sensitive _nose and he bolted up griping the abused nose "_What the hell_?… Baa-chan?" he asked glaring, "Stay still, I have to check if anything is wrong and you need to be awake" she told him as her hand started to glow purple. "Fine" he mumble laying down, Jiraiya watched, as his wife's hand trailed from Naruto's chest to his abdomen and stopping there… "You…" Tsunade breathe looking at Naruto wide eye. Naruto looked alarmed and propped himself up on both elbow "What?" he asked and Jiraiya closed in.

"The process… it's there… but how?" she asked herself, "What do you mean Hime?" the toad demon asked, "Yesterday the process had stopped completely but now it's going just fine…" she said and her eyes became wider as the boy sat up.

Naruto now to knew that the organs he thought were lost… were now growing, "How?" he asked breathless; Tsunade looked at him as she removed her hand. Jiraiya sat down facing them and crossed his arms over his chest "I don't know, but it's there and it's looking fine." She told him still confused, Naruto couldn't believe his ears; his stunned face slowly gain a happy grin and his eyes shone like never before, tears formed and slipped down his face, "Hehehe… so I'm okay?" he asked wiping the tears away. Both demons looked at each other and then at their grandson. Tsunade sighed happily and nodded, "You are brat, you are" she told him.

Jiraiya had a goofy smile in place as he rustled the blond hair, "There kid, nothing wrong will happen now" he told the happy Prince "So I can go home" the blond told himself but soon the happy atmosphere was gone, instead was a serious one. "No" both Full demons said and Naruto blinked confused "Why not?" he asked narrowing his blue eyes shifted from Tsunade to Jiraiya and back.

"Look, I don't want you to be alone in this whole process, what if you faint-" Tsunade began "Pass out" Naruto told her, she sighed but continued "Pass out when no one is there to help you?" she asked the teen and made him pout, "I can take care of myself" he told them looking at his hands that rested in his lap. "Naruto… you need to be with someone now" she insisted but the boy shook his head.

"Kid… you have to stay _here_" Jiraiya told the prince making both blonde's look at him, "What?" he asked lowly, "Jiraiya! He can stay with us!" his wife said but the toad demon shook his head, "No Hime, he can't. If he does the process will stop again and who knows if it will start again" he said looking at her in a very serious mater, it was unnerving for her "Why?" she asked standing up glaring at him. Her husband sighed and got up, he walked to her and hugged her gently, "Have you not figured out why Naruto's progress stopped?" he asked looking at the boy. "What do you mean?" both asked, Tsunade tried to back away but he didn't let her.

"Naruto you said that you fa-passed out when you came back from your visit from Gaara's right?" the white hair teacher asked, "Yeah…" Naruto said confused and again Tsunade tried to get away from the gentle hug she was in and she was let go, "And then he passed out again yesterday" Tsunade informed him and he lifted a brow "Hmm… now I'm sure he has to stay here" he told them "Why do you keep saying that?" Tsunade asked irritated. "Well Hime, he was away from his mate for a day and suddenly his progress stops? Then he meet's the Uchiha and he faints? He spends a day at his house and he's back on track?" he asked.

Tsunade's eyes widen "But _why_ does he need's Itachi by his side all the time?" she asked "Whoa, wait, wait, back up! I need Itachi?" a very confused prince cut in "Yes, for some reason or another you need him by your side while you're in the process, why? I don't know" Jiraiya told him "So if you stay away from him this month the probabilities of your organs to grow will be reduce to let say a 20% of success" Tsunade said, she turned to look at the boy and pointed a finger to him "From today on, until you're complete with this process, you will live here with your mate and Sasuke" she told him dramatically, then frown "Just don't ever take that off" she pointed at his mother's necklace.

Naruto looked down and nodded "Fine" he said and both Full demons waited for the information to sink in, they weren't disappointed by their grandson.

Naruto looked from the blue crystal to the two demons, his cobalt eyes widen and is face went from shade to shade of red "I have to WHAT?" he yelled, he was nervous and shocked, happy and worried, exited and well… embarrassed. He looked at both of his guardians stunned, then he heard footsteps approach the room and his blush deepened.

When the door open Naruto saw three pair of worry eyes until they locked with the concerned eyes of his mate, Naruto didn't know what to do so he let gravity pull him down to the mattress and covered his flushed face. He did not want to face Itachi now, then to make things worst memories of the night before came back, the kisses and the hickey. Tensing up as he felt them approached he looked from under his arms to see who it was… and of course it had to be his mate along with his friends. "So what's wrong with him?" Itachi asked stopping in front of the Slug demon and her mate.

Yuiko walked to her future King's side and sat down on the floor, "Naruto-sama" she said softly, only loud enough for him to hear. "Are you okay?" she asked worried, the blond groan and she sighed; all of the other's watched them. "He's fine…" Tsunade said but she was letting out something and Itachi knew it, "Gaki…" she said and Jiraiya chuckle amusedly when the teen groan again.

Naruto sighed and moved his arms from his face and sat up.

He glared at his godfather and than at his godmother, "What?" he asked not wanting to hear the answer, "Should I tell them or you?" she asked grinning, he blinked surprised and blushed slightly and looked away, Itachi's eyes narrowed "Naruto" he call and the boy flinched, "Well seems he won't ask" Tsunade said and looked at her mate, he turned to face the older Uchiha "Well, Tsunade and I both thought that for now we'll like for him to stay here, he doesn't like our… home… and we don't want him to be alone for this month, so would you mind having him stay over for now?" Jiraiya asked and both Uchiha's were surprised. Yuiko looked from them to Naruto confused.

Itachi tuned his gaze to the blond and Naruto looked up to him with his innocent cerulean orbs. He felt like the air was leaving his lungs "Yes" he said and both full demons nodded, Naruto stared at him surprised, clearly shocked that the Uchiha agreed. "Well now that that's settle, Naruto let's go" Jiraiya said happily, Naruto sighed and nodded, he got up and fallowed his godparents as they made their way out of the room and to the first floor.

Itachi and the rest watched as Naruto followed his guardians to the door, he put on his shoes and turned to them, "Uh… guess I'll be back soon" the blond said nervously and nods replied him. Naruto turned around and headed to Jiraiya's car closing the door behind him. Tsunade and Jiraiya were already by the car and getting in; Naruto followed and closed the door. "Hey" Naruto said as they pull from the Uchiha's property. "What is it?" Jiraiya asked, "Can we go to Ichiraku Ramen?" he asked innocently, Tsunade turned to look at him and before she could say anything the young kitsune spoke "It's just that I probably won't be able to eat ramen for this whole month that I'll stay with Itachi" he told them and both demon's sighed.

"Fine, but first we go get your things" Tsunade told him, Naruto nodded with a smile.

They saw as the two blonde's and school teacher leave. "Well that was interesting" Sasuke said eying his brother, "Hn" he said and looked at the two teens. Yuiko just look confused and lost while Sasuke looked between worried and amusement. Itachi looked at him "I'll be out for a while" he said and walked in to get his keys from the kitchen, he turned around and looked at his confused brother.

The hunter nodded to Yuiko and walked towards the front door, he needed to get out for a while and the only way to clear his mind was to talk to someone. He got on his car and stared to drive; he dialed a number and waited until they picked up.

"What's wrong Itachi-san?" a voice said,

"I'll be there in ten" Itachi informed and didn't wait for an answer. He hung up and made a sharp turn and headed to his friends apartment.

Just as he said; the Uchiha was outside of an apartment building in ten minutes, he headed out of his car and walk inside of the complex. Itachi headed to the elevator and pressed the number five and waited until it stop to head out of the small box and head down the hall. He stopped in the door 506 and knocked; not a second later Kisame opened the door with a confused face. The younger of the two walked in silently and Kisame sighed, he closed the door and locked it.

He walked in to the living room and saw his friend standing in the middle of it, as if didn't know what to do, "Sit down" the shark man said and went to the kitchen for some tea; he came back in with two cups and gave one to the Uchiha, "What's wrong?" he asked sitting down in front of the raven.

Itachi looked at the tea inside the cup for a while; the pale man didn't say a thing as he waited for his friend to arrange his thoughts and speak his mind. The young wolf looked at him in the eyes, "I'm falling" he confessed, Kisame blinked and sighed, "I know" he stated and leaned back on his couch. The young hunter blinked and looked at him lost, "You don't like him, you love him" he said.

The Uchiha tensed and looked down once more, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, afraid yes, ashamed no" the taller of the two said, "I'm not ashamed, I just don't want him to get hurt" he said calmly, the obsidian orbs locked with the small ones of his partner. Kisame sighed, "It's not too late to push him away, you might love him, but you don't know if he loves you" he told him and saw the boy flinched.

Itachi gripped his cup and closed his eyes, "It's too late. He's moving in with us for a month" he said not opening his eyes. The pale man gasped lowly, "What?" he asked, "His guardians asked me to let him stay with him for a month, I don't know why, but it seemed serious… and I don't think I can stay away from him" he said and looked at the tea. Kisame looked at him, he was too shock to do anything else.

Knowing a war was nearing was something. Knowing your brother could be train to protect himself was a big help, but for the person you love to be dragged into the darkness of an unknown war was scary. He man looked down and took a sip from his tea; he tried to put himself in Itachi's situation and his hand twitched.

Being a demon hunter was no game; having a brother was dangerous enough, but having a lover was a curse at the moment. If they got dragged into it, he knew the demons would use anything that can hurt them to protect themselves from the fate they have. They are evil creatures that only wish to live to kill and see destruction fall upon the earth. He knew how the young Uchiha felt about this manner and hated that he couldn't do a thing.

Itachi placed the cup down and sighed. Naruto was starting to be too precious to him and he just barely realized that. A few days ago he only cared about his family and his best friend, but now, having someone to love in a whole other level of affection was difficult. What if he gets his blond involved in the war? What if the demons take him away like they took his parents? What if Naruto finds out he has blood in his hands, and hates him?

The Uchiha sighed and looked at his best friend, "What can I do?" he asked, Kisame's eyes locked with his and the man frowned, "The only thing I can tell you in this situation is, fallow your heart. I still haven't found my place, but it looks like you have; don't let it slip from your hands. Take it, claim it, and cherish it" he told him. The young hunter looked at him wide eyes, "But I don't want to stain him" he answer.

The shark demon glared, "Are you afraid? The mighty Uchiha Itachi? I never knew you were scare to face something so simple" he told him and the boy glared, "I'm not afraid" he growled, "Then why are you here whining about not knowing what to do?" he asked, Itachi's stiffened and glared, "I'm not whining, I just don't know how to proceed" he told the older, "Don't think, just act" Kisame said and got up, he went into the kitchen and left him alone to think.

Itachi looked at the cup of tea once more and got up, he wanted to punch himself for being a cowered and not facing things head on like always. Sure he was scared of Naruto getting hurt, but he had been just fine with Sasuke. Itachi headed out of the apartment without another word and headed to his car. Kisame sighed and grinned, "Go to the place you belong" he mumbled and sighed.

A place to belong…

Itachi got on his car and drove around for hours, he had no idea what he was trying to find, or what he was looking for. Not knowing why he was out driving around, he decide to go back home as it was getting dark.

As he parked by his house he noticed that a light in one of the guest rooms was on, "Naruto" the blonde's name escaped his lips, the Uchiha blinked and sighed frustrated. He got out of his car and locked it; as soon as he did he headed to his house and entered the house locking the door and passing his confused brother and headed to the room where the light was on.

As soon as he came to a halt in front of the open door he felt something pure wash over his soul. Seeing the blond move around nervously made him feel amused to no end, yet at the same time, it made him feel comfortable. Itachi decided to stop dragging things and knocked on the door; the blond turned around quickly and smiled nervously, "Itachi" he said softly. The gently voice saying his name made his heart soften.

The Uchiha nodded and walked in, he looked at his love with intense eyes and smirked mentally when a blush made its way to the tan cheeks of the boy. Naruto's heart beat increased as the tall hunter approached him slowly, his senses yelled at him to run to him, but he stayed where he was. The heat on the obsidian eyes made his knees go weak and his breath hitch, the blond had no idea what was going to happen; only that the next move his mate made was an important piece of their bond.

Itachi stopped in front of the blonde; he looked at him with warm eyes and reached up to caress his marked cheek. The kitsune relaxed and leaned in to the warmth, he looked at the man that turned his world upside down and waited. The hunter looked at the waiting cerulean orbs of the boy, "I know it too fast, but I want you… I need you by my side, Naruto" he said and the blond looked at him surprised.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears; the sudden confession of his wolf was so pure. He could see the feeling he had and loved it, he searched the dark eyes to see if they held some kind of lie, but he found none. The prince closed his eyes and let the special bond that had been made last night fill his heart. The smiled that adored his lips was something Itachi would never get tired of no mater how much he sees it, the happy face he made was enough to know his feeling for him. Those words that kept echoing through his head disappeared and just let his heart be filled with his blonde's light.

The Uchiha had always thought that the light in his heart was Sasuke's presence, but now, here looking at the lovely face of the blond, he was wrong. The growing light living in his heart, until now was waiting for him; for the source of the light. For Naruto, his true light.

Naruto opened his eyes and held his breath as the loving eyes of his mate looked at him… no, looked at his soul. He knew he should have at least feel panic, but instead he wanted to show more. He wanted Itachi to see him for all he is and more. The fox felt an urge, he wanted to feel Itachi close, so very close it was frustrating. The Uchiha's eyes widen as the sudden feeling of warm lips; he didn't even know he had been pulled down to meet the soft lips of his blonde's until now.

The demand from him was so intense he had no other choice than to follow. The wolf demon wrapped an arm around the small waist while the other hand that had been on Naruto's cheek moved to the back of his neck to help get a better position for the heated kiss of his blond.

The heat of the kiss was something neither had expected, something so amazingly delicious that both wanted more. Naruto parted his lips to let the Uchiha in and explore his warm carven, he moaned as the two muscles moved together. Itachi didn't expect for a soft fog like feeling to spread through out his heart and body, he didn't think that the passionate kiss would turn to such a gentle one.

The blonde let his raven control the now sweet kiss, the heat had yet to disappear, but what dominated his heart at the moment was the smoothing feeling of love. He never thought that someone could make him feel so alive and cared. The need of air was now too much to handle so he pulled away slowly, letting him know. The Uchiha gazed at the opening eyes of his sunshine; they were warm and filled with affection.

Itachi sighed and hugged him; the fox was surprised, but wrapped his arms around the elder's waist. Naruto moved in to the crook of his neck and inhaled the wonderful smell that only he could have. The Uchiha closed his eyes, he started to think of his father and mother, the way he couldn't protect them from the demons that killed them. Knowing he was powerful enough to killed them –though he doesn't like it- the urge to save his family would have won.

Thinking back the only thing he didn't have was the experience and complete access to the Sharingan. He swore to protect his light, him blond from all harm that he fights.

Naruto wondered why he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, the thing was, that it was not a good feeling. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sent of his Uchiha, he knew what has happen, but he can't help what will happen next. He has sealed both of their fates by bonding the two.

The blonde just hopped that _that_ day would never come, the day when he has to fight his wolf.

…

Sasuke stood outside the door, a small smile decorating his handsome face. He moved quietly down the hall and to the first floor. He knew that his friend was no longer alone, he was sadden that even if he had all of the friends he had, the only ones that could really get inside his heart was his friends from the other states. He hated knowing he just got a small glimpse of his heart.

Now the only thing he has to worry is about the fear he is hiding, the knowledge he keeps from them. The terrible thing he knows will come sooner or later, the thing that will take their happiness away from them.

The boy didn't know what to think of it, the fear and confusion from the blue orbs hunted him, making him try to get to the bottom of it.

Sasuke knew it had to be something big if it made the cheerful dobe so scared and worried. He sat down and sighed, _'What is going on?' _he asked himself closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the couch. The young Uchiha opened his eyes slowly; he had come to the conclusion of protection them, their happiness. He knew all of the things his brother went though even with the help out their uncle, he knows how much Itachi has sacrifice for his happiness.

No. It's time for his brother to be happy, for him to be given the chance of trying to live outside of his usual worries for his brother. Sasuke knew it would not only help him but Naruto as well. He nodded to himself and headed to the kitchen.

When he heard the two come down he was eating some bread and had a cup of cold milk. Naruto came in and grinned at him, "Hey Teme" he said and went to sit down, his brother opened the fridge and got the milk out, "Dobe" the raven said after swallowing. He smirked knowingly and the blond blushed tomato red, "W-what?" his friend asked, "Nothing" he chuckle and left the kitchen. Yes, he definably had to protect the happiness the blond and his brother had acquired.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked after Sasuke left the room, the wolf looked after his brother, "Don't know" he said and moved closer to his blond, the milk in hand along with two cups, "But I do appreciate him leaving us alone" Itachi said softly, a smirk forming as the blush on his blonde's cheeks increased. The prince looked down at the cup, he took it with slightly trembling hands, and took a sip of it. In all of his movements, he felt the intense gaze of him mate and it made him nervous, yet calm.

The feeling of having him was something he never experience; even when he was with his dad, he never felt so secure, so protected. Still, knowing that he was the hunter that was trying to kill him brought a bitter taste to his mouth; he set the cup down and looked at him with seriousness. The Uchiha noticed and his stoic facade fell in place, _"Why do you hunt demons" _is was the fox wanted to ask, but he couldn't. There was something stopping him from doing so; it might have been the slightly fear he saw in Itachi's eyes, or the sudden tensed shoulders he had.

Naruto sighed, he wanted to know so much, but he didn't have it in him to ask, to –maybe- destroy the wonderful bond he had gained. Itachi watched as the fox prince struggled with what ever he wanted to say. The mare though of him backing away was sending exclusive pain through his system, but he couldn't say that he felt as if he was dying with the silence. He was a man that fought demons for living! He did not fear something as simple as this… yet, that was the problem. He could tell this wasn't 'simple', no this was big; the hunter just didn't know how big it was.

The blond looked sideways and gulped in some courage many knew he had, then he looked at Itachi and asked what he wanted to ask… or close to it. "Why don't you work at your company?" he asked hesitant, Itachi inwardly gave a sigh of relief and relaxed, but looked at the teen curiously, "And how do you know?" he asked calmly. Naruto panic for a second, but then wanted to smack himself for forgetting, "Well, you know my guardians are Jiraiya-jiji and Tsunade-baa-chan. It's just that sometimes when we get together they talk about work… and they've talked about Uchiha Corp" he stated.

Itachi nodded in understanding, he sighed and looked at the cup in his hands before looking at the blonde's orbs, "I can't claim the company until my birthday; in my father's will, I get total control of it until I turn 21, then I can unfreeze my uncle's will and help Tobi gain the spot he deserves in it" he explain, Naruto frowned and nodded, "But, you could still work there" he said softly. The Uchiha sighed, he had a sudden urge to lift Nauto's face and see what his innocent eyes were hiding, "I could, but with only middle school I can't do anything but hard jobs. I want Sasuke to do what I couldn't do" he stated.

Naruto nodded, "I get it, but the company still has to give you reports, right?" he asked, the wolf shook his head, "They don't" he informed, the blonde's eyes widen in surprise. Sure, he was 16, but he still got reports now and them from both Trunade and Jiraiya, informing him of how Namikaze Corp. and Konaha Inc. were going. He waned to know, but he was feeling as if he was asking too much all of the sudden, so he nodded and finished his milk.

All of the sudden, the teen felt one of his links waver and he panic. Itachi was surprised as the fox was sitting and the next second he was walking away from the kitchen, he followed and frowned as he got his phone out and speed dialed someone. He heard the blond murmur 'pick up' over and over again, when no one did, he cursed and pressed the end button and called someone else.

The prince was starting to pace around the living room and waited for Gaara to pick up, "Calm down, I'm on my way" he heard as soon as the redhead picked up, "Be careful, they might be near" he said seriously, Gaara sighed, "Have you kept your hunter in check?" he asked, there was rustle of sand on the back ground, "Of course! He's not making any move while I'm near" he growled angrily, he barely heard Gaara grunt in response.

Naruto shook his head; this was no time to fuss over Gaara doubting Itachi or him forgetting how dangerous he could be. He looked at his mate and saw the confusion in his eyes, "How long until you reach him?" the blonde asked not taking his eyes off of the wolf, "Maybe 15 minutes, I can't say nothing is wrong, but I cant assure he's okay" the raccoon replied worried, "Just get to him. He might have just reacted to them, or he might be in trouble" he then looked away from the now concerned face and bit his lower lip.

"If you can't find him, call me. I'll… try to send someone to help" he stated grimly. He hated not being able to just run off and help, with Itachi needed to be there, he needed to say put and only plan and conduct from the sidelines… where everything was 'safe'. "Alright, but I'm sure that Yugito is almost there" he told the blond slowly, "Alright. Call me" he order and hung up. Itachi looked at the stressed teen and walked up to him, "What's wrong?" he asked touching the fox's chin gently.

The prince was too into his mind and he flinched when his mate touched him, Naruto blinked and looked at the suddenly impassive face of the Uchiha, "Huh?" he asked frowning, the half demon narrowed his eyes slightly, and saw as he looked at his still raise hand, and blinked at it. Itachi sighed and put it down, "What's wrong?" he asked again, "Oh, I had a bad feeling so I called my friend to check something out" he told the man and sighed.

Naruto lean in on his chest as he took a step forward and smiled softly and two strong arms circled his wait. Itachi rested his chin on the blond and rubbed his back slowly, "Don't worry, it was probably nothing" he whispered and kissed the top of his head softly, the young Kitsune nodded, "I hope so" and then he buried his nose on the crook of Itachi's neck and breath in. the Uchiha closed his eyes and tighten his hold on the boy when he exhaled, sensing a warm air to his flesh.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara rushed to Kiri, it may take 4 hour by normal traveling, but with his sand, it only took him about 20 minutes top.

He felt something was not right, as if Akatsuki was finally making the move to get one of them, but he wasn't quite sure. If Naruto called him, then if means that he felt it too, the change that occurred just minutes ago.

Instinct.

Everything now relies on instinct. Every decision he will make, it will be done with a strong judge of his instinct towards it. He feels the need to be with his king, it feels that everything will change and it will finally be coming to an end.

20 years of this meaningless search and hunt for the Pure demons. The hunt for them was increasing, but never before had they come together like Naruto did. The duty of the King was to keep them safe, but if the king him self was one of them, then the duty of the other Pure demons was to keep _him_ safe. All of them knew how much the fox prince hated that, but they couldn't do anything to prevent that.

Him being the first tail means that he is the first to go down if anything threatens Kyuubi. As long as Kyuubi and the King stand, then everything will go back to normal, yet with the death of Minato Namikaze, the king, they could only keep Naturo alive.

The fate of Uzumaki Naruto is a big thing; it's constantly threatened by many enemies and new spins Destiny decides to throw his way. All of them knew that, that is why they have promised to serve him for all their lives, even if it means being in constant danger, it does not mater.

Gaara decedent to the ground, he was near the forest where Utakata lived. Closing his eyes he searched for the source of Utakata's chakra, only for him to find one that was constantly changing, trying to hide, yet slipping a bit. He snapped his eyes opened and moved towards him.

The clearing was covered by vines and there was a lake near by, this wasn't the best scenario for him and many will be able to figure out that as soon as they decide to attack.

The first tail moved through the green objects and he finally came upon his friend, he looked around and rushed to him, "Utakata" he called, the slug turned to him, a greenish color adoring his pale skin, "Gaara" he panted, the red head kneeled down, "What happened?" he asked as he looked for any wounds on the six tail.

Ukataka shook his head, "A minute I was alone and the next an Akatsuki member was attacking me" he replied and tried to get up and fail, he groaned in pain, "Were you hit?" he asked throwing Utakata's arm over his neck to help him stand up, "Yes" he panted, "They shot me with poison… I can't quite expel it. It's as if it grab a hold of my blood cells and won't let go" he said weakly, Gaara nodded.

The redhead grabbed his cell phone and dialed Yugito, "Don't come. Do what ever you need and pack everything necessary, you both are coming to Konaha now" he order and hung up. Even if he was only the Ichibi, he held power; it might have to do with Naruto's trust in him or something, but if he ordered something then the others wouldn't question it, only follow.

Gaara looked down at the water demon and frowned, he pressed the 9 and waited until he picked up, "How is he?" the blond asked worried, "Not good, I'll be taking him to you, we need Tsunade" he said to the prince, "Alright, I'm at Sasuke's" he said before he hung up.

Great, not only would he have to go all the way to Konaha, but he will most likely have to have drag a weak slug to the Uchiha's house, but he would most likely stay there for the night… and then he would have to call Temari and tell her to be there by dusk with everything needed to move there. He sighed and called his sand, things couldn't get any more complicated, could they?

Fifteen minutes later, he was three houses from the Uchiha residence and he stared to walk, only a few more minutes to help his friend, "Hang in there Uta, were almost there" he told the demon, "… 'kay" the slug mumbled weakly.

The raccoon looked up and saw the blonde teen by the door and looking around, when his eyes fell upon them, his eyes widen and panic. They filed with anxiousness as he ran to them, "Utakata!" he screamed, he saw an older male walk out, but he just kept looking at his friend, "Naruto, is Tsunade here?" he asked the fox, the prince shook his head, "No, she'll be here in a few minutes. Come on, we have to lay him down" he said and held the demon by the other side.

Naruto looked at the slug with worried, ember eyes looked his way and smiled weakly, "I'm… so-sorry, Naru-sama" he whispered breathless. The Uzumaki bit his lower lip and shook his head, "There is nothing to be sorry" he said as they walked in, Itachi looked at them concerned, "Naruto" he said but the teen shook his head, both Gaara and him walked to the stairs slowly, when it was time to go up, Naruto told Gaara to get fresh water while he dragged the man up.

"Stay here, when Baa-chan get here tell her to come up" he said and disappeared. As he dragged the pure demon down the hall, Sasuke came out of his room, "What the?" he asked asn hurried to help his friend, "Let's get him to my room" Naruto said and Sasuke just nodded.

Both boys set the brunette down on the bed; the blond hurried to check over him, "Utakata! Uta, can you hear me?" he asked shaking him a bit, "Hnn" he mumbled, "Don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare leave me too!" Naruto growled desperately as he tried to search for the source of the poison. Sasuke looked at his friend with worry, "Go help Gaara down stairs" the fox order softly.

Sasuke didn't questioned him, he barely realized he had mentioned Gaara's name, and left the room.

Naruto looked from the door as it closed to the demon on his bed, "You'll be okay… I promise" he said and closed his eyes, when the opened, they were not the normal cobalt, instead they were crimson. He looked over the body of his friend and saw a black spot by his neck, slowly; he turned Utakata's face to the side and hissed as he saw a hole. It seemed to be a needles job, but he wasn't sure, it could have been a tranquilizer or something else.

He gathered some of his chakra on the tip of his hand and placed it on top of the wound… it still hadn't healed so it was definitely Pure Demon effective. He growled as the poison denied letting go of the blood cells of the slug. He then inserted his chakra into Utakata's system and tried to detach the poison from the blood, it was working, but it also made the six-tail scream in pain.

The blond clenched his jaw, he knew he was hurting him, but it was necessary to save his friend. Naruto cursed as the poison he was trying to get buried it self deeper into the cell, he hissed and withdraw his hand from his neck, his chakra made a small bag to retain it until Tsunade got here or he found something to put it on. Looking around he saw an almost empty bottle of water, he got up and drank what was left, then he placed the poison in it and waited for the others.

A few seconds later Gaara came in with a pot of cold water and Sasuke with a few towels, they set the stuff down by the blond and saw as he got a towel wet and placed it on top of his forehead.

_How is he?_ Gaara asked by their mind link, Naruto bit his lip to stop it from trembling,

_Not good. The __poison is strong, strong enough to affect us._ He replied grimly,

_How so?_ the red head asked,

_It attaches itself to a blood cell and then it multiplies, then it spreads through the whole body… I tried to take some, but it only buried deeper into the blood_, he explained closing his eyes and grabbing Utakata's hand in his, Gaara tensed knowing what that meant, his uncle was an expert with poisons after all.

Sasuke looked at them and saw how they seemed to be reading themselves with out a word, as if having a silence conversation… he hated that. He was the dobe's best friend! He was the one that knew him best, but he was always behind Gaara or Kirabi.

A knock on the door snapped them from their thoughts and all of them looked at it, Tsunade opened the door and came in fallowed by Itachi. Naruto sighed relieved and got up, he handed her the bottle and she looked at it, "The poison" he whispered and she nodded, "I need everyone out" she said and they nodded, "Please help him" her godson pleased, she smiled and nodded, "He'll be okay" she promised, he smiled and walked out with the others behind him.

Itachi looked at his beloved fox with worried; the blond looked stressed and seemed to be able to start crying any second. Gaara sat next to Naruto after they reached the living room, he held Naturo's hand with his right and wrapped his left arm over his shoulders, "He'll live. Utakata won't leave you" the demon whispered and saw the blond nod. He looked at Itachi and saw the glare he directed to the wall, he narrowed his eyes and looked over him.

The fox prince looked at Gaara when he felt his tensed, then the next second he was being pulled to his feet and Gaara stood in front of him protectively, "Gaara?" he asked confused,

_The hunter_ was all he heard, he gasped and held Gaara by the arm, "Don't" he order, the Uchiha brothers looked at them suspiciously, "Why?" the red head almost growled,

_Because he won't hurt me_, now the boy turned to him, he had grown taller than the prince so Naruto had to look at him with is head tilted upwards, "How?" he asked, "Because I know" he replied, Gaara glared, _You said they were after us, he may not know who you are but as soon as he does, he will try to kill you!_ The older of the two said, "He won't!" Naruto exclaimed.

The fist tail demon looked at him surprised… _Why do you say that?_ He asked, Naruto tried not to blush but he did,

_Because he's my mate…_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you liked the chapter and please review! Remember what I said! Please, I need help! o.O;  
**


	12. Ch 11 Who knew?

**I don't own Naruto, but this pot is totally mine © Hikaru Uchida **

**Warning: slight Sakura bashing, ****ItaNaru, SasuXoc REMEMBER good Tobi**

Summery: Akatsuki is a group of hunters that are after the Jinchūriki, a group of Nine Tailed Demons. Itachi is order to kill the nine-tailed demon that is Naruto. He meets the boy before and falls in love with him, but will he be able to kill his beloved? What will he choose, Akatsuki or Naruto?

Jinchūriki**: **Gaara 16, Yugito 24, Yagura 14, Rōshi 37, Han 30, Utakata 25, Fū 18, Killer Bee 28, **Naruto 16.**

Sasuke 16, Yuiko 16, Sakura 16, Shikamaru 16, Kiba 16, Sai 16, Shino 16, Neji 17, Lee 16, Chouji 16, Hinata 16, Ino 16, Ten-ten 16, Temari 18, Kankuro 17, Kakashi 28, Iruka 27, Tsunade 50, Jiraiya 51.

Akatsuki:Pain 20, Konan 20, Kakuzu 30, Hidan 19, Sasori 21, Deidara 20, Kisame 26, **Itachi 20,** Zetsu 25, Tobi 22 Quick note: Names just for those that don't know plus the hunters and the gems

**All Jinchūriki - Zetsu, green gem (Since he is the spy of Akatsuki, but he isn't good at fighting he will just inform them)**

Ichibi no Shukaku/One-Tailed Shukaku - Hunter: Deidara,teal gem

Nibi no Bakeneko/Two-Tailed Monster Cat - Hunter: Hidan,orange gem

Sanbi no Kyodaigame/Three-Tailed Giant Turtle - Hunter: Uchiha Tobi, slate blue gem

Yonbi no Saru/Four-Tailed Monkey - Hunter: Kisame Hoshigaki, yellow gem

Gobi no Irukauma/Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse - Hunter: Kakuzu, dark green gem

Rokubi no Namekuji/Six-Tailed Slug - Hunter: Konan, white gem

Nanabi no Kabutomushi/Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle - Hunter: Sabaku Sasori, purple gem

Hachibi no Kyogyū/Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - Hunter: (Pain) Nagato, dark gray gem

Kyuubi no Yōko/Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - Hunter: Uchiha Itachi, red gem

_Flashbacks and Dreams or Pure demon's communicating_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_

* * *

_**i AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! BUT I HAD THIS MAJOR WITER'S BLOCK, WHICH I STILL HAVE, BUT FOR Behind the Camera! Anyway, I hope the wait was worth qhile and ENJOY!**

**New poll for 'I live for you'. **

**If anyone wants me to make a multi-chapter sequel, GO VOTE! XD**

**Also, for those that have seen my profile, I added my Facebook address, though you'll have to add me if anyone wants to be able to follow me. I will add updates of my stories, both here and on my Blog. The address for my blog is at my Profile too, so check it out!**

New Fic, 'This Red Thread of Blood' is out, **BUT **it's a Vampire Knight Fic... KanaFemZe

**

* * *

**

**The Light in my Heart**

**~XI~ **

**CHAPTER 11 **

**~XI~**

_**Last time:**_

_The fox prince __looked at Gaara when he felt him tensed, then the next second he was being pulled to his feet and Gaara stood in front of him protectively, "Gaara?" he asked confused, _

The hunter _was all_ _he heard, he gasped and held Gaara by the arm, "Don't" he order, the Uchiha brothers looked at them suspiciously, "Why?" the red head almost growled,_

Because he won't hurt me, _now the boy turned to him, he had grown taller than the prince so Naruto had to look at him with is head tilted upwards, "How?" he asked, "Because I know" he replied, Gaara glared, _You said they were after us, he may not know who you are but as soon as he does he will try to kill you! _The older of the two said, "He won't!" Naruto exclaimed. _

_The fist tail demon looked at him surprised…_ Why do you say that? He _asked, Naruto tried not to blush but he did, _

Because he's my mate…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gaara stared at his prince for a full minute, eyes wide and horrified, "What?" he choked at last, "Gaara, listen-" he was cut off by the redhead's growl, "When were you going to tell us?" he asked as the news sink in.

Naruto blinked surprised and then tried to calm down, "I was going to ask everyone to come this weekend" he replied passively, the blond straighten up as the Ichibi glared at him, "And we were going to meet where?" he asked in a low hiss, the blond looked behind the redhead and saw Itachi's glare and Sasuke's confused look. He gazed back at the demon, "My _house_" he stated passively.

Silver green eyes widen, his lips parted slightly and blinked, "You were going to have the talk _there_? Are you sure?" he suddenly asked concerned, "Gaara… I'll be fine. I was there Monday" he said gently, his hand moved to caress his cheek, "I'll explain everything then" he whispered and pulled his head down. The sand prodigy let him, he closed his eyes as the assuring lips kissed his seal.

Itachi tensed while Sasuke gasped, Naruto moved away and smiled sadly, "Alright?" he asked with almost broken orbs. Gaara knew that he was the only one that could see the hurt in them, he sighed, "Sorry" he said but the blond shook his head, "Don't be. I'm sure everyone will react the same way, if not worse" he sighed and sat back down. The redhead nodded, but didn't sit, he turned his eyes to Itachi, "Itachi, this is Sabaku Gaara, my brother in all but blood" he smiled, "Gaara, this is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother and… my boyfriend" he blushed at that.

The redhead tensed with that piece of information and looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes, "Boyfriend?" he asked, the blond nodded. Itachi's heart skipped a beat as his blond said that, but then blinked, "Sabaku?" he asked, the teens looked at him, "Hn" Gaara said, "Are you related to Sabaku Sasori?" he asked curiously. The two pure demons tensed, they looked at each other and Gaara nodded, "How do you know my uncle?" he asked passively.

Itachi blinked, "We work together" he told them, neither he nor Sasuke expected the reaction given. Naruto paled, and the redhead fell back, he was paler then his normal color as he reached for the fox and hugged him;

_No_ was all he said. Naruto blinked out of his daze and looked at his mate, then at Gaara, "Are you sure it's him?" he asked the Uchiha, "Yeah…" he said hesitant. The Namikaze nodded, and then sighed.

_Do you think he designed that poison?_ Naruto asked softly;

…_He could have_ the teen replied, _I can ask Kankuro to look over the poison_ he sighed and buried his face deeper into the blond locks. The prince nodded, "Let's hope…" _he didn't_, he told him rubbing his back. Gaara nodded and sighed, "I'll call him" he said and got up, he felt the concerned cerulean orbs of his future king, and let them give him strength while ignoring the Uchihas.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes, "What was all that about?" he asked sitting on a couch, "Gaara's family" he replied and watched as his Uchiha came over and sat next to him. The blond sighed but let the man wrapped his arms around him and bring him to his chest, "Don't worry" he whispered softly. The Uzumaki smiled sadly, "I can't not worry" he answered as his words said more than anything else.

Gaara would need a lot of support if his uncle is part of Akatsuki, he loves the man dearly, and if he were to have been killing innocent demons… It would not be pretty. Not at all. They would have to call for a meeting to decide what will be done for him, what his punishment would be since he is a main sibling from one of the Pure Demons.

The Namikaze would have to act not only as Kyuubi, but as the Prince, and that was something he did not want to do against Sasori. One, because he would have to be neutral to the man; and two, because he knew it would have to be a big punishment since the man might have created poison strong enough to not only hurt them, but shared that poison with the enemy.

The brothers were looking at one another, both thinking the same thing: What was going on?

Sasuke frown and Itachi looked at his kitsune; the boy had closed his eyes and seemed to be listening to some thing. When his eyes opened, Gaara was back, "He'll be here tomorrow. Temari's trying to get everything done for Friday" he told him.

The prince nodded, "Seems like Baa-chan is almost done" he commented softly, looking more worried then before. The arms around him tighten, but the Uchiha didn't say anything since he really didn't know what to say. Gaara was watching passively, while Sasuke was watching him.

A few minutes later, Tsunade came down agitated and with a grim face. The two pure demons tensed and were up in a second, "Don't worry, he's strong… he'll be fine" she told them and the color returned to their faces a bit, "But?" Naruto asked, the blonde looked at the two Uchiha's and then sighed. She moved to the kitchen to get some privacy, and the two followed, "But that poison was no lucky hit. It has been given time and effort to make it as strong as it is, the… demon that made this, made it to seriously try and kill the Pure ones" she told them seriously.

The blond gasped and quickly held Gaara's arm, he knew it seemed to not affect him much, but he knew otherwise. The Ichibi was devastated by this, if his uncle was really the one behind this poison, he knew it would not end up good if Sasori kept with it. No matter how many of the others get his feelings, their positions were too important to be nice to the… traitor. Even if he doesn't know what he is, he knows he is different from the others.

Tsunade nodded to them and pulled out a small tube with dark liquid, "Your brother might want to see this" she told him. The teen took it and nodded, "I'll give it to him as soon as possible" he replied seriously. Naruto looked at his brother worried, he closed his eyes and nodded to himself, "I'll see you later brat, and I know that tomorrow you might not go to school, but I understand why" she smiled a bit, her godson sighed relieved, "Thanks, Baa-chan" he told her and went back to the living room.

Itachi was analyzing the stress look on his blond and friend, he noticed that they were on… guard… after he mentioned Sasori's name. Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed, "Can you take tomorrow notes for me? And ask Yuiko to do the same for health?" he asked lowly, the teen blinked, but nodded slowly.

_I'll be upstairs with Uta__._ Gaara told the blond, he nodded and walked to the couch as the redhead moved to the second floor. The man blinked, but opened his arms and the boy leaned against him. Sasuke looked at them and sighed, he got up and headed up to his room; it was late anyway.

The fox nuzzled his way to Itachi's neck to smell the scent he loved. The Uchiha only rubbed his back, "Everything will be fine" he whispered to try and calm his love down. The Uzumaki was able to not flinch at that; he knew that things were and would not be _fine_ in a while. He sighed, but nodded none the less, "Hmm" he murmured. Itachi kissed his head and started to pet his head, Naruto smiled and was starting to calm down. He wondered what he should do now… Utakata would be the next to know, and he wouldn't really be so fond of him at this moment.

He frowned, the only thing to do would be to get things over and call everyone this Friday night and let them rest, to call for a meeting on Saturday. He sighed tiredly and retreated form the warm embrace, "It's late, you should go to bed" he murmured softly. The hunter's face soften, "If I find out that you stayed up all night, I promise nothing good" Itachi told him, the boy smiled and peck the Uchiha on the lips, "Don't worry" he said and got up, "Good night".

The Akatsuki member watched the boy leave. He let the frown set on his handsome features and got up, and went to his room. He had a lot of things to think about, but right now, he was worried for his mate.

…

_~Thursday~_

Naruto and Gaara had had turns watching over their brother. It was now early morning and the blond sighed softly as he removed a strands of hair from the handsome face of the slug, he sighed and got up. The blanket that had been resting on the raccoon's shoulders was half off; the teen smiled a bit and placed it back on. He stretched and walked to the door, glancing back once, he moved out.

It was about seven or so in the morning, he could already hear the two Uchiha's moving around the house. When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the brothers glaring at each other, "Good morning" he said walking in and moving the refrigerator, the two looked at him. Sasuke frown, "How long have you been up?" he asked, "Hmm, since 3 more or less" he replied taking out the milk from the cool machine.

Itachi sighed, "What did I tell you?" he asked, "That if I stayed _all_ night up, you promised nothing good. But I didn't stay _all_ night up. Gaara was the one to watch over Uta-nii first" he answered moving to a wall cabinet and taking a mug out. The lips of the young Uchiha twitched, "Plus, I have had plenty of sleep for the last two day. Gaara hadn't" he added pouring the white liquid.

Sasuke blinked, "I though he didn't sleep" he said, "Most of the time he doesn't, but when he's extremely tired, he does…" he sighed and turned to look at them, he smiled sadly, "Sorry, but I have to go back" he told them and took his drink along with the milk, he placed it back on the fridge and left the room. Itachi and Sasuke watched as he left, but was frowning. They turn to look at one another, "Don't leave him alone for long" Sasuke said.

His brother glared, "Hn" he grunted and got up, "Wash the dishes" he said before leaving the kitchen. The young teen froze, he looked at the sink to find it with a bit of plates, "Damn" he said and finished his food.

Naruto entered his room quietly; he looked at the sleeping demons and smiled sadly. Yugito would be here in a few hours, which reminded his that he had a call to make. The prince put his cup down, and took his cell phone before going to the balcony.

"Naruto, something wrong?" a female asked from the other line,

"No. I just wanted to tell you that the other Pure demons and Gaara's siblings might go to the manor" he said,

Tsunade sighed from the other end, "I understand. I'll get everything set up for their arrival" she told him,

"Thank you" he said before he ended the call.

"Naruto?" he turned around to find the redhead awake, and rubbing his eyes. He smiled, "Yes, Gaara?" he asked going in, "No… nothing" he yawned, "Will you call them? To make sure they go to the mansion first?" he asked, "Hn" _I'll do that_, he told his prince. The fox smiled sadly, "Go eat something" he said, the raccoon only nodded, and left.

The Uzumaki was left in silence; he sighed and sent 7 messages, 'Don't come by normal ways, take the passages and don't go to my apartment. Go to the mansion' it said. Satisfied by it, he moved back to his milk and watched the slug sleep. Utakata had his color back, and the whimpering he had been making had stopped completely along with his sweating. The boy climbed the bed and played with the brunet's hair.

Gaara walked down lazily, but alert. He knew that even though the prince said the hunter was okay, he could not take any chances. Especially when the blond was involved in the middle of it; with a low sigh, he entered the kitchen and blinked at the young Uchiha washing the dishes. He had always wondered why the boy disliked him, but he could never put his finger on the reason. He nodded to the teen before walking over to the refrigerator, he knew this wasn't his house, but Naruto had told him to eat, so he would.

Sasuke glared at him, but he paid no attention to him. The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched, "So? Sabaku, we haven't really gotten to know each other" the Leaf student said, "Hn, well, what would you like to know?" he asked. The half demon looked at the moving redhead for a while, "How did you meet Naruto?" he asked slowly.

Gaara blinked and turned to him, "…He found me one afternoon in Suna. Back then I really didn't get along with my siblings, especially after my father's death. I was always the prodigy of my family, and I never really understood my siblings" he told him serving himself some cereal. Sasuke kept listening to him as he rinsed the few dishes that were clean, "I was starting to walk on the wrong path, but he stopped me. He helped me" he smiled at the memory.

Sasuke looked at him fully, "We were 12 when he found me… it was my birthday" he sighed, "He just came up to me and said, 'Why are you alone on this day?'. I had tried to ignored him, but you know how stubborn he is" the pure demon shook his head, now that was something the Uchiha agreed on, "He started to talk to me like he was my best friend, but after a while, I snapped at him. I told him to go back where he came from and stopped bugging me, that he had no reason to be with me" he said and frowned.

Gaara looked up to meet his gaze, "He told me that he did have a reason, 'You and I are alone. If I'm going to be somewhere new, I'd rather be with someone; so will you stay by my side?' he asked me. I couldn't believe what he said and asked, but for some reason, I agreed" he smiled softly. "You know, that day I could have told him no, and walked away. But something stopped me from doing that, something told me that I could trust him with my life; so I did" he sighed.

"To this day, I still have no idea how he got me to talk, but a few hours later, we where celebrating my birthday" he shook his head, "He changed me, just like he changed you" Gaara said seriously. Sasuke blinked, but he couldn't deny that, "He did" he replied after staring at the silver-green eyes of the teen. The redhead nodded, "After that, everything is history. He was there for a few weeks, but then he had to go. In those short weeks, he got me to open up to him in so many levels. He crawled inside my heart, without me noticing, and he saved the relationship between me, and my siblings" he sighed.

Sasuke blinked surprised, "And that's it" he told him, "How did you meet him?" he asked starting to eat. The Uchiha sighed, but started to wash the dishes once more, "We met in the beginning of second year of middle school. He just came out of nowhere, and that day was the most… weird… day I remember. Back then he was all smiles and sunshine; he got under my skin quite easily and we were always fighting" he smirked.

"But it wasn't until his birthday that I really got to look at him. That day he was quiet, he didn't say a mean thing to me, or bugged me like usual. I still have no idea why he's always depressed on that day, October 10th, but every time I ask, he smiles at me and shakes his head. It bugs me not knowing what it is, and I wish he could tell me, but he's just so damn stubborn!" he sighed frustrated, he looked at him and blinked.

Gaara's eyes darkened and were looking far away, when he noticed Sasuke staring, he sighed, "It's a touchy topic for him" he told him, "Hn, no kidding" he said sarcastically, the raccoon glared, "Watch what you say, Uchiha" he warned. The teen blinked, "What? It's can't be so bad" he said, but Gaara's eyes said another story, "It is" he stated, "But that's not my place to comment" he told him, the teen narrowed his eyes.

He sighed, but continued, "That day was quiet, I really didn't care, but deep down it bothered me" he frowned, "The next day was like normal. Smiles and teasing, not dark cloud over his head, and it pissed me off" he said. "After school we started arguing, and that led to fighting. I don't know how it happened, but the next second we were being cornered by a gang" he told him, "Naruto and I stopped fighting long enough to get rid of them, it wasn't easy, but we did it. I think it was then that we came to a silent understanding, something I never thought could be possible" he turned to look at the redhead.

"That day I found out something. No matter what, Naruto always fights for his friends, I just never realized that he considered me his friend until the next day" he smiled, "From then on we were always together, either playing around or fighting. But never once did he left me alone, he knows what a bastard I can be, yet he bears with me" he sighed, "I don't know if it's part of his nature, or what, but he's loyal" he ended.

Gaara looked at him for a minute, "There's something you don't understand about him" he told him, the Uchiha glared at him, "He hates to be left behind or alone. Naruto can't stand it, that's why he is the way he is. Friends are the most important thing to him, even more so than himself" he told him seriously, "If Naruto were to be put on a situation, let's say… he has such amount of money for a month. All of his expenses will come out of that, his rent and food. But if one of his precious people were in need of that money, he would give it with a smile, no questions asked" he sighed.

"Naruto will do whatever he can do to help them, even if it put's him in their situation. He thinks about them before himself" he shook his head, "That's why I can't ever hate him. Since the day I locked eyes with him, I knew that no matter what I did, he would stay by my side. He would shoulder whatever problem I had, and help me through it" he smiled sadly, "But when he is the one needing help, he doesn't let us help him. He doesn't let us near, he shields us from himself, and bears the burden by himself" he glared.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, "He doesn't push us away, he just doesn't let us _help_. He knows we don't like it, but he won't let us in into his problems" he sighed frustrated, "Naruto is selfless when it comes to help others, but he's selfish when others try to help him. He can help us, but we can't help him" his glare darkened, "I hate that" he sighed and looked at the Uchiha, "I don't know why you don't like me, but I would rather be you then me. You can help him in ways I can't, he shows you more to you then me" he told him.

The Uchiha shook his head, "No, he doesn't" he replied, "Why do you say that?" he asked narrowing his eyes, "He never tells me things, the things that are truly bugging him. All he does is smile, and tells me not to worry" he sighed, "I never know what he's thinking, or what he'll do next. I'm afraid he'll disappear soon" he frowned, "He won't" Gaara told him, "He will never do that" he stated calmly, dark eyes glared, "Why are you so sure?" he asked irritated.

Gaara smiled, "Because he hates to hurt others" he told him, "He would never forgive himself is he hurts you" he said seriously, "Naruto won't be able to stand it, the guilt he would feel" he sighed, "But he would rather you hate him, then lose you" he smiled sadly. Sasuke blinked, "Huh?" he asked dumbly, "He would do anything to keep you by his side, even if he has to become a nuisance, as long as he has your attention, he would be happy" he told him, and with that left, "You better hurry if you don't want to be late for school" he said over his shoulder.

Sasuke blinked and looked at the clock, he cursed and finished washing the dishes and left.

…

Han sighed, he looked at Roshi worried, "He told us to take this path, why do you think so?" he asked the redhead, "I don't know, but I'm not liking it" he stated. The two demons ran through white halls of the under ground passage to the second main headquarters of the Biju base. The horse was in deep thought, "Do you think Utakata was attacked?" he asked his companion, "I hope not, but considering Naruto-sama told us to take this route… let's just hope" Roshi sighed.

-.-

A dirty blonde ran as fast as she could through the underground white maze. She was sick with worried, but she knew her mate was …fine… yet she needed to be at his side this moment. Her brows knitted together and she bit her lip; this was no time to worry about the 'what if's but to concentrate on the correct path.

Her eyes widened, but then she sighed, "Hello, Kirabi-sama" she said as a built dark man appeared from another corridor and fell in pace with her. The light blond nodded, "Seems like we're all meeting" the man said, "It seems so" she agreed.

The pair was silent for the next hours, they were running all the way to Konaha, and that was a distance for them. The two demons were thinking of many scenarios but none of the ones they came up with answer the question they were dying to know. They knew Utakata was okay, they could still feel his presence deep within their mind.

Kirabi sighed, "Why did he call us over to the Namikaze Mansion?" he asked after the long silence. Yugito frowned, "I don't know. I was wondering the same, he wouldn't call us all the way over there if it wasn't extremely important" she said concerned. The ox nodded, "My thoughts exactly" he agreed with her.

Hours passed and night fall would soon come over them. The journey to the mansion would be difficult, they would have to expand their senses greatly to not get lost in the high level maze that surrounded the mansion and the base.

While the underground road was safe, its mazes weren't. If like the others, you weren't a Pure Demon, than you would be trap until you die. For these grounds there was no exception, since it was _the_ second base, only used for extreme situations or threats. It would take most of the night just to get to the base, and they would have to rest for the day. Both knew that Naruto was aware of this, and he would probably contact them later.

Kirabi was sure that the prince already had things planed out for them, they would just have to wait and have the meeting by Saturday after everyone is rested and Utakata is well enough to attend. The blonde slowed down and nodded to the man, they stopped and the woman took a deep breath closing her eyes, when she opened them, they were demonic dark blue. Kirabi nodded and started to follow his fellow demon.

Yugito saw three lines, red, blue and black. She sighed and started to follow the blue one, it would lead them to the mansion without a problem while the others to the other two top bases. After she started to run, light came from the floor, only visible to her eyes. It came off of the floor and turned like mist, moving along them to the direction they were supposed to go next. It pulled her to turns and hidden passages until they went in a straight line, before going downwards and then up. They came to a door and they opened it slowly, it revealed more light and a huge white room with shades of red and blue.

They walked in and were greeted by a male that bowed down, "Nibi-sama, Hachibi-sama. Please follow me to your rooms" the man said and started to lead them to the inside of the mansion. The hidden door closed after them, and they were led through halls, "Do you wish to have supper, or would you like a bath first?" he asked respectfully, turning slightly over his shoulder as he kept walking, "Um, rest" Kirabi said as he noted how tired his friend was.

The servant nodded and they both reached some more doors. The man stopped and bowed to them, "You may choose the room you like" he said, "Have the others come?" Yugito asked, "I'm afraid they are still finding their way here, Nibi-sama" he said. The two sighed, "Thanks" she said and took the headed to the closet door, Kirabi did the same and the first thing he did was go straight to the bathroom to take a long nice shower. A day of running was not such a pleasant thing to do.

When he came out, he was called for diner and went out. He had stayed an hour there and wasn't really that surprised when he saw everyone was there and sitting down at the table. "Yo!" he greeted and Tsunade got up along Jiraiya, "Kirabi-san, how are you?" she asked, "Fine, thanks" he said and sat down. After minutes, the food was served and Jiraiya spoke up, "Naruto called, he said that the meeting would be on Saturday. He wants you to rest tomorrow and that Utakata is fine" he said.

Yugito sighed relieved and smiled a bit, "Can I visit him tomorrow?" she asked and Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly shook their heads, "I'm sorry, but Naruto forbid any of you to leave this property" Tsunade told them. Everyone blinked surprised and looked at one another, they sighed and nodded defeated. Ever if the blond wasn't there, they would follow his orders since he would know if anyone broke his direct order and it would not be pretty for any of them.

/

Naruto sighed as he brought their food his room and looked at Gaara, "Has he woke up?" he asked and the redhead shook his head. "No, he's trying though" he stated, the blond nodded and placed the other's plate on the desk next to him, "Eat" he ordered lowly as he took his own food and started to chew.

The day had been slow for them, but neither had moved from their spot next to their brother. Naruto had paced from time to time, or lied next to him other times. Gaara had just shifted from position or walked a bit so his legs wouldn't fall numb after hours of keeping still. The two knew that the other six were already at the mansion, and everyone was safe from any hunter from Akatsuki.

Gaara looked at him as he ate, "How are you going to break the news to them?" he asked after a minute of silence. The blond sighed and ran a hand through his wild golden hair, "I'm not quite sure, I'll probably just come out and say it" he told him. He smiled sadly, "It's not like I want to hide it, but I am really scare of the outcomes... he... is someone very important to me" he sighed. The redhead nodded, not quite sure what to say when he looked at those clear blue eyes.

The blond looked down at his food silently, wishing there could be some other way to even tell them. This attack only made things worse, if they suspected that it was his mate, he would be torn at what to do. Yugito could even try to ask for justice for the assault to her mate, and without Kankuro having analyzed the samples of the poison, than Itachi would be her target. Of course, that would be the foolish thing to even think of doing. The Uchiha was not only a hunter and a half demon, a powerful in the matter, but also _his_ mate. He was Kyuubi's mate, and _the_ prince's mate: the future king of the demons.

A knock was heard, the two looked up and Sasuke poke his head in. The blond sighed and got up, leaving his food on a stand, and walking over to his friend. Sasuke backed away from the now completely open door, and took a few steps back to let the Uzumaki out. Naruto closed the door behind him and gave him a weak smile, "What is it, Sasuke?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, "Yuiko just wanted to know how you were doing. I didn't want to ask in front of nii-san, but I think he knows how tense you are" he said leaning on the wall opposite from the room.

Naruto sighed, "Just thinking" he said and ran a hand through his wild hair before placing it back over the other crossed arm over his chest. Sasuke crooked a brow, "Care to share?" he asked passively, "Sorry, but it's about Yugito and Utakata" he grinned dully, "With this… some problems might arouse" he sighed and looked down at the floor. The Uchiha nodded, not quite sure what to make of it, but knew it wasn't his place to snoop around if it wasn't directly to his friend.

"So what should I tell Yuiko? She's really worried you know?" he asked, the blond smirked, "Well looks who's finally showing some emotion towards a girl! Sasu-chan ain't so clueless after all" he teased. The taller teen glared with a faint flush in his cheeks, "Shut up, you're one to talk" he said, "So? At least I'm proud to say I have made my move. You're just standing there waiting; Yuiko might not really be willing to wait" he said lightly, but knowing she would wait for as long as the teme though of anything.

Sasuke glared and stood straight, "I'm trying to take things slow, unlike you. You just barely met my brother a week ago!" he hissed, the boy crooked both his brows, "And your point is? If I remember correctly, you loved the idea. So what if you two only know each other for so little? You like her, she likes you. I don't see a problem; if you don't move soon, Sakura will start to plot stuff to get Yuiko out of the picture" he shrugged.

The Uchiha had been blushing bit by bit, but at the mention of Sakura's name, he paled. He looked away and started to think, "Hmm, slipped your mind?" the blond asked amused, "It's not funny" he hissed, "I know, but I never thought I'd see the day when you look this distress over someone. I wonder how things will be on your wedding day?" he smirked. Sasuke glared at him as he took a few steps closer to him, "Dobe" he growled, the blond only raised a brow, "Shut up" he hissed before walking away.

Naruto grinned and called after him, "I'll be the best man, right?" and the irritated huff-growl was enough to make his gloomy day, a good day. He jumped slightly as arms circled around him, "What was that about?" Itachi asked lowly. The blond shuddered and turned around to meet the face of his mate mare inches away from him, "Huh?" was all he could ask as the dark pools dazed him away.

The sinful lips of the Uchiha twitched before forming into the oh-so-sexy smirk the blond had come to melt whenever he saw it. The Uchiha lean in and kissed the side of his eye lightly, "So are you going to tell me? Or do I have to ask Sasuke?" he questioned against the tan skin, "Just Sasuke and his love life with Yuiko" he whispered closing his eyes and letting his guard down for just a few minutes of being surrounded my his wolf's warmth.

Itachi's eyes soften as he let the kitsune rest in his arms; the blond rested his head on his shoulder and sighed lightly, "Thanks" he said after a few seconds and wrapped his arms around his waist. The hunter only grunted in reply, but started to rock them slightly. The blond let his thought wonder how his life would have turned out if Akatsuki never existed, if his father was still alive. Just what would have happened, would he still have met his brothers and sisters, his best friend and mate. Would he have chosen Itachi, or someone else?

Naruto didn't know, and didn't care. He was happy with this event, even if it gave him a bit of trouble; the blond knew he wouldn't give it up for anything. He had a feeling that no matter what happens; things will work out for him. They have to. He sighed and pulled away from the warmth of his wolf, he looked up with a smile and tiptoed to meet his mates lips softly, "Good night, Ita-sama" he said playfully and slipped from his hold.

Itachi sighed once his fox was out of his reach on the other room, he shook his head and went to his room to try and get some sleep. He had only had a few hours of patrol since he had been worried about Naruto, and he needed to get some clue. A lead would be appreciated, but it seemed that was too much to ask.

Gaara had finished eating and set the plates aside to talk to the prince, _So you're staying here for a week?_ Naruto asked looking at the brunet.

Gaara shook his head as he lean his arms over his knees, "No" he said softly, _I'll be transferring to Leaf High tomorrow with my sister and brother_ he stated.

The blond looked up wide eyed, _You're what? _He questioned shocked.

_Transferring to Leaf High_ he repeated.

His pale emerald orbs found the big azure of his younger brother; _I... need to be with you from now on_ he told him seriously.

The kitsune blinked, "Why?" He asked confused, tilting his head to the side, "Until whatever this feeling I have has gone away" he said and looked at the brunet, "And I'm sure the others feel the same..." he murmured.

Naruto blinked surprised; "Okay..." he said and grabbed his food to finish eating. Gaara watched him carefully; he was confused at the moment because his brother had been anxious as he had left the room. He could tell he was too tensed, his aura had been screaming for a relief of some kind, something to lighten his mood. He had felt his emotions after he left the room and talking to Sasuke had made some go away, not all, only a tiny bit of stress had been extinguished and he himself had calmed down enough to sleep once more.

But when he had felt the elder Uchiha's presence had almost popped next to his future King, he had tensed so much more. He had felt the panic the blond had been, but a second later the feeling of safety wash over his soul like a warm blanket. It had only seen a glimpse of Naruto's feelings, but they were enough to calm down completely. As soon as the fox walked into the room, the tense and depressing atmosphere had disintegrated completely and he had felt okay to be here.

"I'll ask someone to come pick Utakata up tomorrow. Than we can go to school" the blond said snapping him out of his confusing thoughts. The redhead hid his flinch pretty well, "Alright" he agreed. At least tonight won't be a long night.

* * *

**Yay! So now I know who I'm paring up with Tobi! So exited~ so you guy's can guess if you want but I'm not telling, you'll have to wait till they show up!**

**Please ReViEw! And check out my Profile!

* * *

  
**


End file.
